


A Deal with the Devil

by Ariyana



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attitude Era, Blood Play, Canon Divergence, Church of Darkness, Circa 1999, Cult references, Dark Magic, Dark Pacts, Dark Ritual, Don’t copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Explicit Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant kinda, Kayfabe is real, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reimagined, Sibling Bonding, Slight horror, Supernatural Beings, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alternative universe, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: While Vince and Shane McMahon are on a power trip in the World Wrestling Federation, Stephanie McMahon is working behind the scenes to overthrow them both. However what starts out as a business alliance for her, turns into something more personal and profound than she ever thought possible.





	1. Fateful Business Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The Ministry of Darkness angle from the Attitude Era was one of those angles that didn't sit well with me. Thus I came to the conclusion I would only be okay with that storyline if it had been Stephanie McMahon who had been the mastermind behind it. Consider this a reimagined version of that angle, thus things won't go exactly the way they went in canon. Including the "higher power" in this story will be someone that wasn't in canon previously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie McMahon looks to enlist some powerful allies in her bid to take control of the family business.

She rarely ever took meetings, let alone suggested meetings. If things panned out the way she was envisioning, not only would she pull off the biggest of double crosses, but she would gain a larger portion of the family business. Her father and brother were obsessed with taking down Stone Cold Steve Austin, and anyone else who challenged their positions of authority. She had been watching closely as everything unfolded, noting her father’s idea to make a deal with the Brothers of Destruction had been good one in theory, but he hadn’t known how to quell the monsters. She thought there had to be a better way.

Thus when she contacted Paul Bearer for a meeting with him and his Undertaker, she promised that she would make it worth their while. She was well aware that her age would likely work against her, but she did her best to present the picture of professionalism. It was strange to see Mark Calaway wearing a black business suit, his long dark auburn hair pulled back into a tight braid, while his eyes hid behind a set of dark glasses. Admittedly she could feel her stomach muscles clench as she had always found the dead man handsome, but she managed to keep her hormones in check. This was _business_.

“So you want me to help you gain a larger share of your family’s company?” He clarified, still not looking quite convinced.

“Yes, but I am also talking about making my father suffer in the process. An alliance between us would be completely unexpected not only to my father and brother, but the fans as well.” She said, wearing the most ruthless smile on her face. “I’m willing to put in writing, a guarantee shot at the WWF title as well as stake in the company itself.”

Paul and Mark glanced at each other, clearly piqued by her offer. It was a sweet deal, if the young woman could deliver. Behind his shades, Mark sized Stephanie up. He remembered when she was just a teenage girl that Vince introduced him too. Though she had certainly grown up, since then. Even dressed in that dark gray suit she was in, he could still appreciate _how much_ she had grown. After a long moment of silence, he finally found a reply for her, “What exactly do you have in mind?”

“I’ve noticed just how dark you’ve been going lately, have you considered expanding your Ministry pass just you, Paul and the faceless druids?” She asked, sitting back in her chair with a predatory look in her eye.

“We have, actually.” Paul replied simply, not wanting to give too much away before they had made a deal.

“Good, because while I noted sacrificing Steve Austin was a nice touch to get things rolling, more ‘sacrifices’ should definitely follow culminating with the _ultimate_ sacrifice.” She spoke in a low voice that only Mark and Paul could hear her. “Me. There’s nothing my father wouldn’t do to protect me. Even sign over part of his shares in the company.”

Mark and Paul glanced at each other, a silent exchange passing between them. Stephanie looked between the two men, wondering what sort of body language conversation was going on there.

“So you mean to use yourself as bait and leverage to get Vince to sign over control of the company.” Mark stated, more than questioned. Definitely mulling the idea over as it wasn’t a bad plan. It was one that had promise, especially if she were offering her cooperation.

“Exactly, down to you and I even faking a marriage to stake your claim to the shares.” She added in an attempt to sweeten the deal.

Both Mark and Paul looked surprised. Slowly he pushed his shades down to look Stephanie directly in the eyes. “You are really looking to bury your father, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Stephanie stated, her gaze darkening in a way that made Mark smile.

The angelic facade of hers, truly hiding that of a demonic force. Her vicious streak beginning to shine through in a way that intrigued, Mark.

_Oh I like her._  A voice in the back of his mind spoke, causing Mark to slightly shift in his seat.

“I’ll need my lawyers to look over the contract as I want to be sure that the compensation you are offering for an alliance between us is in fact guaranteed.” Mark replied, adjusting his shades to rest on top of his head.

“Of course, this is business after all.” She said, opening her briefcase sitting on the chair beside her. Quickly she pulled out a thick manila envelope that contained all the paperwork for the deal she was attempting to broker. “Here. I took the liberty to have my own lawyers draw these papers up.”  She pulled a business card from the breast pocket of her suit and placed it upon the envelope. “Call this number, when you’ve had your people go over the papers. I have a set of offices away from Titan Towers, that only a select few know about.”

Mark pocketed the business card with a nod as he handed the envelope over to Paul. “You’ll hear from us soon, Ms. McMahon.” He replied, extending a hand toward her as a show of respect. She accepted, grasping his hand firmly. The contact of their bare skin giving both of them a little jolt to the system. They locked eyes again and for a moment it was as if no one else existed. The attraction between them was extremely strong. So strong that even Paul could see it. He glanced between them noting the magnetism that existed between the pair.

Loudly Paul coughed, clearing his throat in an effort to break the moment up. “We should get going.” He spoke up. The tactic successful in causing both Mark and Stephanie to blink, while instantly releasing each other. Mark glanced toward him, giving him an annoyed look, but Paul pretended to be oblivious to it.

“Thank you for your time, gentlemen.” Stephanie said simply, shutting her briefcase. Without missing a beat, she got up and left first. All the while, she tried to ignore the intense gaze of the Phenom on her back as she moved toward the exit. Her heart was still racing so fast that she could hear the sound of it hammering in her ears. Never had she felt anything like that. “ _Keep it together, girl. This is about business.”_ She thought to herself.

As Paul got to his feet, he looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow. “This could get messy, if you two act on those impulses you seem to be having for each other.” He warned, unsure of how things would go if they two got involved romantically. While he acknowledged that it could be a good thing; there was a lot that could go wrong if things ended badly between them.

“I’m aware. However, she intrigues the darkness within me. That’s a rarity nowadays.” He admitted, while climbing to his own feet. Many women willingly threw themselves at him, but they were just bodies to feed his carnal desires. Stephanie McMahon on the other hand, felt like a potential partner in every sense of the word. The sparks he felt between them were something he wouldn’t forget easily. He wasn’t sure how successful their alliance could be, but he was willing to give it a chance, if it meant he could spend more time sizing her up.

“Just keep in mind, that business and pleasure don’t mix very well.” Paul said, putting the papers that Stephanie gave them into his own briefcase. “And then there is the other matter entirely. Do you think she could accept our true nature?”

“I suppose we’ll just have to see what happens.” Mark retorted with a shrug, putting his sunglasses back on. Paul shook his head, knowing nothing he could say would stop Mark from doing what he wanted to do.

 

xXx

 

Stephanie sat in her off-site office, waiting for her next appointment as she was working to build a plan that her father wouldn’t be able to squirm his way out of. Luckily his concentration was on taking a part Degeneration X and Stone Cold Steve Austin. The formation of his Corporation stable was proof that he and Shane were drunk with power. However, she couldn’t help but notice who they were treating like dirt, despite relying on his strength. As if on cue, her assistant came over the intercom, telling her that her next appointment had arrived. Though before she could reply, the door opened and a large man in a black hoodie and black jeans walked in. His long curly brown hair covering his face from view.

“I’m glad you could make it, Kane.” Stephanie smiled, standing to move around her desk and lean against it. “Please have a seat.”

Slowly Kane came further into the office and took the seat as asked, though his body language indicted he was wary of her and likely her intentions. She sat in the seat next to him, wanting to keep things at a more personal level as she knew she had to connect with the Big Red Machine, if she were going to get him on her side. 

“I know you are probably confused about all this secrecy, but I wanted to speak to you alone and without any ears or eyes on either of us. It seems to me that you and I have some things in common.” She started.

Kane glanced up, some of his hair parting to reveal one of his scars. “And what would be those things?” He asked in slightly menacing tone.

“We’re both unappreciated and overlooked for others. When is the last time my father or anyone in his corporation stable has offered you a simple ‘Thank you’ for your efforts? Hell when is the last time they spoke to you in a respectful manner?” She asked, her gaze darkening with each question. “My father is convinced that I’m way too innocent and ‘pure’ to ever be a dominant force in this sport and while he might be right, I’m of the opinion that I deserve a chance to prove myself. Just like I believe he should respect you and your abilities.”

He looked thoughtful a moment, his gaze flickering away from her in order to process her words. Patiently she awaited a response to her questions, giving him all the time to think over what she was getting at.

“I get it, but why should I trust you to be any different?” He asked frankly, pushing his hair out of his face to reveal the rest of his scars. To her surprise, he wasn’t horribly disfigured like Paul Bearer had once told everyone. While the scarring was definitely there, his facial structure was quite intact. In fact, she wondered if Paul had simply exaggerated things to make Kane more self conscious of his appearance.

“I don’t expect you to _just_ trust me. The proof is in the pudding after all. Look I’m working on something big and I would like you to be a part of it. However it would mean, that you would have to stop going after your brother and father...”

Kane’s head snapped up at that, definitely a look of incredulousness in his eyes. “They respect me, even less than your father! I’ll never stop making them miserable!”

“Hear me out; they have disrespected you, I know. I get that, but I think you three would be far more effective together. And I am willing to make it worth your while, both monetarily and championship wise.” Stephanie said, leaning over in her seat, never looking away from Kane.

Her words made him frown and seemed to have him at a lost for words.

“What’s wrong? I’ll put it in writing, so you know I am not just making empty promises.” She added, leaning back in her chair.

“I don’t really don’t have lawyers that are my own to look things over.” He replied, definitely regretting letting his father and then brother handle his affairs, before Vince McMahon took over. “Your father has been handling my affairs as of late.”

“I can help you secure a lawyer that only has your interests at heart. Look, Kane I won’t just look after you, I can help you look after yourself. There’s no reason that we can’t have a professional relationship that is mutually beneficial for both of us. ”

He was quiet for a few minutes thinking over her words, before he looked back at her. “What exactly do you need me to do?” He asked, clearly interested in what the young McMahon could offer him over her father and brother. Stephanie merely smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself as things fell into place.

 


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Undertaker discuss some business, later Paul reveals that he may have found someone Undertaker has spent a long time looking for.

Both Paul and Mark could agree that Stephanie McMahon’s proposal was a rather generous one, once the lawyers had read over them. The guaranteed WWF title shot had been written into contract as well as a stake in the company. That would give him way more leverage than any of the other wrestlers in the World Wrestling Federation. Once he knew for certain that she wasn’t making empty promises, he decided to call her up.

“Hello, this is Stephanie McMahon’s office.”

“This is Mark Calaway. I need to speak with Ms. McMahon.”

“Of course, Mr. Calaway. Please hold while I transfer your call to her.” 

He only had to wait a minute before Stephanie came on the line.

“Please tell me, you have a good answer for me?” Stephanie asked expectantly.

“We’re in, but I’d like to discuss things in far more detail once the contracts are signed.” He replied, coolly.

“That can be arranged. When are you able to meet?” She asked, quite ready to clear her schedule at a moment’s notice. This was the centerpiece of her plan after all. Everything hinged on him being able to convince her father that he posed a viable threat to her.

“Are you free for dinner tonight?”

“Name the time and place.”

 

xXx

 

She had expected dinner to be about business and for the most part it had been. He had handed over the signed contract that had Stephanie bubbling with anticipation. However there were instances where she felt as though he were searching her soul with that intense green eyed stare he gave her. Several times, she could feel chills run down her spine. It was almost ridiculous how attracted she felt to the man.

_Get a grip, girl. This is business._ She silently scolded herself, while she listened to him explain where he was taking his Ministry of Darkness. His plan to take things even darker then he had ever been intrigued her as she knew it would scare her family. Her dad would surely think the man had gone off the deep end. The slow build would fit her own vision perfectly. All the while she would feed him information to use against her father, making him realize that she was the target. She was going to relish in his suffering for certain.

“Why is it so important to you to crush your father?” Mark asked curiously.

Stephanie sat silent for a moment longer, reflecting on his question. Her aura darkening as those feelings of bitterness and jealousy ate away at her further. Sure, she loved her father, but constantly being treated as something that needed protecting and being held to impossible standards was more than she could take anymore.

“My father doesn’t believe I am capable of having a killer’s instinct. He’s under this impression that only his son is a capable successor to the McMahon legacy with myself in the role of support only. Meanwhile my brother is more interested in playing out his childhood fantasy of being the federation champion, while everyone bows to his power.” She explained in an irritated tone. “The only way I can think to open their eyes to the truth is to crush them at their own games. Once I am on top of the heap, the old man will have no choice but to eat his words.”

“This plan of yours, will certainly show them that you shouldn’t have been underestimated.” He admitted, looking pleased with her demeanor. It seemed to him that Vince McMahon should have never questioned the drive of his only daughter as she was just as hungry for success as her brother.

“Speaking of underestimated, may I ask why you and Paul turned your backs on Kane?” She asked as now that she had Kane on her side, she needed to start working toward that reconciliation she promised him. Of course, her voice held no judgment against him, only curiosity.

Mark on the other hand looked blindsided by the question as he wondered how they managed to segue into talking about his brother. “Why do you ask?” He questioned back, his tone sounding a bit defensive.

“I’ve been working on taking some obstacles out of the path of my ultimate plan. Kane was one of those obstacles. He’s agreed to help me against my father by not hindering your plans. So I promised him that I would try to get answers from you and Paul.” She explained, her tone completely business. She had her own family troubles obviously, so she wasn’t about to start judging him. They both had their dysfunctional units, hers was just not tragic like his family.

“How many side deals do you have going on?” He asked, feeling like he might need to watch his own back around her, lest he find a knife between his own shoulder blades.

“It’s just you and Kane right now. Though I would like to get deal with my father’s latest acquisition, _Paul Wight_.” She revealed, giving Mark a heads up that a new member would be added to the Corporation. Quickly she continued her explanation, “I want to remove my father’s favorite monsters from the playing board. The less people he can turn to, the better.”

Slowly he began to nod, the wheels in his mind spinning as he considered her words. Not only had she given him a warning to keep in mind; she was trying to clear a path. Her intelligence and foresight making her even more attractive in his view. Swiftly his mind went back to Kane and all the trouble brewing between them. It was a complicated matter. While he may have wanted to keep his brother by his side, he just didn’t see them having the same vision. “Kane..” He began. “Kane is unpredictable. He runs purely on his emotions, which can work sometimes, but when you are planning things, it can work against your goals. Plus when it comes down to it, he longs to be normal and well Paul and I are anything but normal.”

“I think he could surprise you, Kane is far more intelligent than what people give him credit for.” She suggested. “He doesn’t necessarily need normality, he just wants stability. You and Paul could give him that. If you two did, he’d be loyal to you and we both know what his loyalty is worth. There’s power in directing that monster on his path of destruction.”

_I really like this one._

“I’ll consider it.” Mark replied, not wanting to commit to working with his brother again, until he and Paul had discussed it. But he couldn’t deny how right she was in the value of Kane’s loyalty.

Stephanie merely nodded as that was all she needed to keep working on getting the Brothers of Destruction back together again. A slight crack in the door was good enough to get a foot in the threshold after all.

 

xXx

 

After his dinner with Stephanie McMahon, Mark was left with a lot to think over. Both in terms of their plans and her point over Kane. Her degree in business management was serving her well as he noted her ability to look at many angles at once, very similar to her father. McMahon’s misjudgment of her would become his advantage instead. That much he was certain.

_The young lady suits you, my son._

Mark inhaled sharply, but chose not to respond to the voice. Despite his obvious attraction to Stephanie, he still wasn’t sure if he should try to pursue anything. The chances of things backfiring on him were great and well she was a McMahon by blood. Betrayal could come as easily to her as it did her father and brother. By the time, he reached the hotel that he and Paul were staying at; he found that Paul had left a message for him to stop by his room.

It was only a matter of minutes that he found himself knocking on Paul’s door. The door opened on its own to reveal Paul sitting at the desk looking through some papers. “How did the meeting go?” Paul asked as Mark walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

“It went well enough. She apparently has Kane on her payroll and she told me that McMahon just hired Paul Wight into the WWF.” Mark said, dropping down on the edge of the bed.

“She has who on her payroll?!” Paul asked, whipping his head around to look at Mark in confusion.

“You heard me. She seems to think if we give Kane stability, he’ll give us his loyalty.” Mark replied, pursing his lips into a slight frown.

“Clearly, Ms. McMahon is crazier than I thought. He’s too much of a loose cannon. Why would she risk bringing him into this?”

“Right now, her father is in control of Kane. So I get why she wants Kane on her payroll. Stephanie may have some sway with him that we don’t have. He did agree to her terms.” Mark pointed out.

“Hmm, I’m not sure if this is fate or not, but I have some news in regards to Delilah.” Paul said, mulling things over. He’d been sitting on this information for a few weeks as he hadn’t wanted to get Mark’s hopes up, if it turned out to be nothing.

“What about her? Did you find something out?” Mark perked up, quickly moving to his feet to hover over Paul impatiently.

“I got a call from an old friend, down South. He’s got a girl that works for him, that has a look and vibe similar to you and Kane.” Paul explained, opening a file on his desk and taking out a picture of the girl in question. “This is her. She goes by the name Daffney Unger.”

Mark took the picture, carefully looking it over. The woman in question had long dark brown hair, hazel green eyes and had something of a goth look to her. Though it was her facial features that really got his attention. She very much reminded him of his mother. “Is it her? Is she Dee?”

“I don’t know for sure. The private investigator I hired to look into her background, can’t find anything on her older than the past two years. It’s like she appeared out of thin air.” Paul replied as Mark continued to stare at the picture.

There was something grief stricken inside Mark, looking at the young woman’s photo. Deep in the depths of his soul, he knew it was her. It was his sister and she was a _wrestler_. “I have to see her in person. I’ll know for sure it is her, if I see her.” Mark finally spoke, his eyes slightly glistening over.

“I figured you might say that. I made arrangements for us to see her at her next match up coming up next week.” Paul said, noting the look in Mark’s eyes. He knew this was a big deal. Both Mark and Kane had been missing that little girl for the past 20 plus years. She was likely the one thing the two monsters could agree upon. “If that is Delilah, she might be your key to controlling Kane.” Paul suggested, even if he wasn’t sure how much of a good idea it would be.

Mark glanced down at Paul with a slight nod, placing the picture on the desk. “Yeah, you’re probably right on that. I know he misses her as much as I do.” He admitted, before falling silent again. It was hard for him not to reflect on the past and what had happened with his family. He had very little regrets over what he had been driven to do, but losing sight of his sister was definitely a regret. Finally he would have a chance to make things right, at least a little. That of course would be if she allowed him too and all he could do was hope that she would see fit to forgive him.

 


	3. It's All About Timing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first stages of Stephanie and Undertaker's plans begin, he also comes face to face with the one person he never thought he would see again.

While Stephanie had been working full-time for the family business, since her graduation from college, she still didn’t attend all the televised shows. Even if she happened to be in town while they were going on. However she happened to be present when Dennis Knight became Mideon via one of the the strangest and darkest segments she had even seen Undertaker do. And she had been at the show where Kane chokeslammed Undertaker onto his mother’s casket almost year ago prior.

“What in the world? Has Mark gone off the deep end?” Vince asked, watching one of the backstage monitors. Instinctively he placed a hand on one of Stephanie’s shoulders as though to offer comfort to her. She looked over to him with a sad expression on her face, but remained silent.

“You’re not scared, are you sis?” Shane asked, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of teasing.

Stephanie simply shook her head, still looking bewildered by what she was witnessing. “No, I’m just wondering _why_ he is doing this stuff now?” She asked, acting as though she knew absolutely nothing of his motivations.

“Who knows, he’s probably still mad about losing to Austin at the pay per view last month. That match was pretty brutal and Kane did interfere in it. He probably figures he needs someone other than Bearer to watch his back.” Shane speculated. He hadn’t a clue if that was the underlying motivation but it was plausible.

“Well Austin can make anyone lose their mind.” Vince conceded, still annoyed with the rattlesnake himself. “I don’t know where Mark is going with all of this, but hopefully he comes to his senses soon.”

“I don’t know, Dad. Mark has always been strange, since the day you hired him. Maybe he’s been in the deadman gimmick for too long.” Shane said, shaking his head at the monitor.

“Yeah, but being strange doesn’t mean that he wasn’t ever a good guy. He was always so respectful, he never struck me as being _crazy_.” Stephanie said, acting as though she wanted to give the deadman the benefit of the doubt. “Maybe this has to do with his personal life being made apart of the storylines? He didn’t seem too happy to have all his business out there.” She suggested.

“Yeah, but no one asked him to confess to burning down his family’s home. So maybe he is more cracked than any of us could have ever imagined.” Shane pointed out.

Vince merely nodded as that confession had really thrown him for a loop. He had been inclined to believe that the whole incident had been an accident like Mark had claimed through the whole ordeal with Kane’s entrance into the federation.

Stephanie merely shrugged as she couldn’t argue with that observation. Though truthfully, she wondered if he had just said that stuff to anger Kane. She wasn’t entirely convinced that what he had confessed was the entire truth, but she could have been wrong.  In any case, their plan was working, Shane and her dad were none the wiser of her and her partnership with the Phenom.

 

xXx

 

Stephanie had managed to break away from her father’s side and found herself walking through one of the hallways that led to the locker rooms assigned to the Ministry of Darkness. Anyone else would have been frightened to be in their area given the madness from earlier in the night, but Stephanie didn’t have a reason to be frightened. The door leading to Taker’s private locker room opened without her needing to knock. She simply smiled as she walked inside to be greeted by Mark alone. He looked as though he had just changed into his street clothes for the night and was in the process of tying the laces on his boots. Admittedly her mind was briefly distracted by the sight as not only did he look good in a suit, but he looked downright tempting in the black jeans and sleeveless black t-shirt he was wearing. She could feel her heartbeat quicken at the sight, but she kept that poised mask of professionalism on her face.

“Nice trick with the door.” She remarked, moving to take a seat.

“That isn’t the only trick I got up my sleeve.” He retorted in a joking tone. “You’re taking a risk coming over here. Did anyone see you?”

“No, I’m more stealthy than that, besides after tonight everyone seems to be keeping their distance from you and your boys.” She chuckled, Mark simply smiled at her remark. “Any way I had to get away from Shane and my dad. They were starting to get on my nerves. I’m heading back to the hotel soon, but I wanted to tell you that you definitely got their attention tonight.”

Mark merely nodded, “I figured I would.”

“Shane thinks you are just pissed about losing to Austin at the pay per view last month. But I think they are both convinced that you are losing your mind.” She added, looking at him with a thoughtful expression as her earlier conversation with her father and brother came to mind. Inwardly she debated whether or not to ask him about his confession to Kane from a couple of months ago.

“Something on your mind, Stephanie?” He asked, noting the look on her face.

“I’ve never bothered to ask, because in the grand scheme of things. It doesn’t factor into our plans, but Shane and my dad got me curious. When you told Kane that you were the one who set the fire, were you telling the truth or were you just trying to get a rise out of him?” She asked, frankly.

“Kane has always known that I set the fire, but I didn’t do it because I thought _he_ was weak. That was the lie.” He admitted after a long moment of silence. “In fact, he wasn’t supposed to get burned at all, but we had a difference of opinion on some things.”

Stephanie managed to keep a neutral expression on her face as she listened to him. She’d be lying if she tried to say, she didn’t want a more in depth explanation. However there were things she really didn’t need to know. As long as she could trust him to uphold his end of their bargain, then she was willing to leave the past alone. “Well the past is the past, just as long as I can count on you in our partnership now. That’s really all that matters.” She replied, choosing to let the subject drop.

“You don’t have worry. I’ll hold up my part of the deal.” He said with an amused expression on his face. Slowly he moved to sit down next to her, well aware that he was tempting fate by getting too close to her. “Was there anything else?” He asked her after a brief pause.

At that moment, she could feel her heart rate increase again, but she chose not to make eye contact with him. She knew herself far too well. If she made eye contact, she would likely break and cross a line she didn’t need to be crossing this early in the game. “No, that was it.” She said simply, before getting up and heading for the door. “I’ll be in touch though.” She added, before opening the door and then glancing over her shoulder, finally making eye contact with him. “Have a good night, Mark.”

“You too, Steph.” He replied, their gazes locked for that brief moment, until she walked out the door.

_There’s much fire in that one._

“Oh I know it.” Mark replied, inhaling sharply. His breath shuddering at the sweet smell of her perfume lingering in the air. Their partnership was definitely going to be an exercise in controlling his desires.

 

xXx

 

It had been a few days after the Raw taping that, Mark and Paul found themselves attending an independent show down south. Since it was harder for them to go incognito, Paul’s promoter friend had a spot for them near the back of the small venue. They'd be able to see the matches with the least amount of people to bug them. However they were occasionally accosted by the more observant fans.

Though once the matches started, everyone seemed to have their attention on the ring. By the time the women were announced as being up next, Mark was beginning to grow impatient.

_It won't be much longer now._

The voice in the back of his mind spoke, causing his eyes to widened beneath his shades.

“Hailing from Houston, Texas, Zombie girl, Daffney!!” The announcer proclaimed as she walked out to the ring to a big pop from the crowd. She was definitely a fan favorite, but she easily looked like she could be a heel. Especially with her long dark brown hair wet down, dangling around her face with her painted black lips, cat eyeliner and smokey eye shadow. The muscle definition in her arms and midriff were prominent in her choice of ring gear, a black tank top tied in the back and a pair of black jean shorts over fishnet stockings only visible around her thighs as her kneepads and wrestling boots covered the rest of her legs.

Mark noted the way she climbed to the apron and proceeded to the do the splits before rolling into the ring and letting out a chilling scream as she got to her knees. She chose to stay crouched down as her opponent was announced next.

“And her opponent, hailing from Mexico City, Mexico, La Chica, Rosa Ramirez!” Yet another beautiful woman walked out to a fairly positive crowd reaction. Which surprised both Mark and Paul as they knew the promoter tended to be old school when it came to faces vs heels. It was quite a rarity for him to allow a couple of faces to go at it.

The second young lady sprinted toward the ring, where Daffney immediately stood up ready to attack the moment her opponent slid underneath the bottom rope. The bell rang and soon both women were pounding on each other. Neither backing down as they traded blow for blow. Daffney soon whipped her opponent into the turnbuckle following her in with a hard clothesline that nearly took the other woman’s head off.

“She seems pretty vicious.” Paul remarked, grimacing at some of her blows.

“I don’t think her opponent minds though. They got good chemistry, they must be frequent dance partners for these shows.” Mark replied, his eyes never leaving the ring. Immediately he perked up when he saw Daffney wrench her opponent’s arm, quickly followed by her climbing the turnbuckles and then her walking the top rope until she delivered an ax handle drop onto the other woman.

“I see what he means about Undertaker vibes.” Paul chuckled, watching her use one of Taker’s signature moves.

Suddenly both women whipped back and forth against the ropes until Daffney launched herself into a flying clothesline to take her opponent down again. Mark instantly smiled, feeling quite proud of her as he couldn’t have taught her better. The voice and his gut telling him that she was truly Delilah Calaway, his long lost baby sister.

“I know it is Dee.” He whispered to himself.

Paul merely nodded as he was growing convinced of her true identity as well. Though it wasn’t just her style and the way she wrestled, he kept seeing the face of the lovely Katherine Calaway. A woman who had ignited a fire inside him, when he was still a young man within the Church of Darkness. The only thing missing was the flaming red hair, that their mother had been known for.

After much back and forth between Daffney and Rosa, the small crowd were in a frenzy, but it seemed the tide had gone Daffney’s way as they chanted her name. By the time she got on the top turnbuckle and launched herself into a moonsault onto her opponent for the 3 count, the crowd erupted into cheers for her.

“Delilah, I know it’s you.” Mark said aloud. The moment he spoke her name, the young woman clutched her head and stumbled back. He inhaled sharply at the realization. “...Is she cursed?” He asked the voice in the back of his own mind.

_Would you expect anything else from a Calaway?_

“I need to meet her, Paul.” Mark demanded.

“Let’s find, Jimmy. He’ll take us to her.”

 

xXx

 

It had been a grueling match, she and her opponent went for broke, dishing out punishment to each other. Each blow, each kick, each high risk maneuver amping the small crowd up to a roar as Daffney launched herself from the top rope into a moonsault, pinning her opponent for the 1...2...3!

The crowd erupted into cheers as the referee lifted her hand in the air, declaring her the winner. Finally getting a chance to catch her breath, she flipped her hair out of her face and pointed out into the crowd who were chanting her name. At that moment, she felt as if she were on top of the world.

Suddenly a sharp pain to her head caused her to grip her forehead and stumble back. A voice in the back of her head whispering, ‘ _he’s here_ ’. Quickly she exited out of the ring. Several fans picking up on her sudden distress as they offered her back pats and words of encouragement. It didn't take long for her to reach the locker room, where she dropped down on the bench gripping her head.

“Hey Daffney, you alright there darling? You cut your victory celebration pretty short.” The promoter asked through the door.

“I'm fine, I just need a moment to catch my breath.” She replied, trying to keep the shakiness from her voice, even as she felt as though her skull would crack open. The voices repeatedly shouting at her. _‘He’s here, he’s here, he’s here!’_

“Well you got a couple of visitors, who really want to meet you, sweetheart.”

“Can they wait until later?” She asked, her head continuing to hurt.

“Darling, I normally respect your wishes, but I'm not sending these guys away. Trust me on this.”

Heavily she sighed. “Right, give me second. I'll be right out.”

Her head was still throbbing quite badly and the voices were getting louder. However she took a deep breath and forced herself to stand and walk to the door. The moment she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. Instinctively she took a step back, unable to speak as she never in a million years would think that the man behind one of the most famous wrestling personas and his manager would be waiting outside _her_ door.

“Daffney, you okay girl?” The promoter asked, reaching out to capture her arm in concern for her.

“Headache, I really rang my bell out there a couple of times.” She finally answered, pushing her hair out of her face. “And what do I owe the honor of this visit, gentlemen?”

“We've been hearing about this girl in the Indies, who has a vibe similar to the Undertaker and Kane.” Paul said, while Undertaker continued to stare her down as though he were looking deep into her soul. “Could we have a moment alone with her?”

“Of course,” he replied to Paul before turning back to Daffney. “Sweetheart, let me know if you need me to run you to the hospital later.”

“Alright, see you later.” She replied, giving the elder man a small smile. Before returning her gaze to the Undertaker. _It's him._ That inner voice insisted.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, her eyes immediately flared red, reacting to him. Reacting to the familiarity in their blood. “It is _you_. Dee, I'm your…”

The pain in her head immediately subsiding as she heard the long lost nickname. The one that she heard in some of her most murkiest dreams. Always two young boys calling out the name in an attempt to gain her attention. “...brother.” She finished, her eyes slowly tearing up at the realization. All of the sudden, she found herself being embraced. Again the familiarity of the gesture causing her to break down sobbing against his chest. He surprised her further with the gentle way he lightly rubbed her upper back, his chin resting on top of her head.

“The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew it was you.” He whispered, lightly petting the back of her hair as she continued to sob into his shirt. “Baby girl, I missed you so much.” He admitted, barely keeping his own emotions in check.

“I missed you too.” She sniffled, trying to get her own emotions under control, but this was an overwhelming moment that she never thought would come.

“I see you dye your hair too.” Paul joked, trying to lighten the mood between the reunited pair of siblings.

“Every since I was sixteen, I got too much heat for being a redhead with the hazel green eyes to boot.” She replied, pulling back from Undertaker’s embrace and wiping at her eyes. “You know how some people can get about gingers.”

Both Paul and Undertaker laughed as they definitely knew about that. “Here we thought, you were adopted into a new family, since you were so young when the fire happened.” Paul spoke, still looking surprised that it was actually her. He never could have envisioned that cute little redhead toddler growing up into the woman he saw before him, but here she was in the flesh.

“I was in and out of various foster homes for a few years. I caught the wrestling bug early, so I started training while I was still in high school. The moment I could book matches, I didn't look back. I left Texas and went off the radar.”

“Well that explains why we couldn't find much information on Daffney Unger.” Paul said while glancing over to the Undertaker.

“Yeah well, I wanted to leave Delilah Calaway in the past. Jimmy doesn't even know my real name. Everyone assumes Daffney is my god given name.”

“Daffney, Delilah, it doesn't matter to me. You'll always be Dee to me.” Undertaker stated simply, keeping his grip on her shoulders.

“Well I'm calling you, Mark because I refuse to call you Taker, if there ain't an audience in front of my face.” She laughed. “Any chance, I'll get to talk to Kane or you two still at odds? I haven't been keeping up as much with Raw lately.”

“We are still at odds, but we're working on fixing that. We want you with us.” Mark told her, while nodding to Paul, so that she would know which ‘we’ he meant.

She frowned for a moment. Last she remembered they were doing some sort of a cult angle. “What? You want me to join your cult?” She asked, wanting clarification. “Because I ain’t doing any of that shit, Dennis Knight did. Y’all had me thinking you’d lost your damn minds.” She added with another laugh.

Mark chuckled, lightly shaking his head as he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. “You got jokes, sis. But yeah, I want you in my Ministry but not as a sacrifice or a minion. I want you as my second in command.” He revealed, pulling back to look her more directly in the eyes.

Her smile turned to shock as her eyes widened at what he was saying. “I thought Paul was your second in command?”

“He's my right hand man, but he's not a wrestler. I need my second in command to be in the trenches holding their own. Judging from that match you had, you can hold your own.” He stated flatly, moving his hand up to touch her cheek. “And well you wouldn't need to hide your demon so readily.” He whispered the last part, so only her ears could hear.

“You think McMahon would go for it. He probably thinks you are insane right about now.”

“We got a side deal that will get you in.” Paul assured her.

“Alright then, I'm in.” She agreed with a nod. She knew she’d be a fool not to accept as all her hard work had been for an opportunity to join the big leagues. Now the man who was one of her biggest inspirations for getting into wrestling was offering her a spot in his faction. “Just one question, am I joining the mythos surrounding the Undertaker and Kane story or am I just a high ranking disciple?” She asked, wanting to know if they were keeping her relationship to him secret or not.

“They won’t be getting a story time, but I want you to be acknowledged as my sister. After what we saw you do in the ring. I know you can get over with a crowd.” Mark said confidently. She couldn’t help but smile, hearing him refer to her as his sister as well as his compliment of her ring skills. It was so surreal as she had always thought it was just a coincidence that they had similar backgrounds and similar looks. The reason that she even tried to integrate some of his moves into her repertoire were because she had counted herself among his ‘creatures of the night’ from back in the day. It had been her goal to emulate him as much as she was able at her shorter stature.

“I wish I would have known sooner. Why didn’t any of you ever mention a third child?” She asked; having worked in wrestling, she knew some times that stories had to be embellished and changed as that was just the nature of the business.

“When Paul and I were at odds and he decided he was going to put my business out there. I did tell him that if he ruined your life by involving you in our mess, I would crush him.” Mark explained. “Of course, I didn’t realize that Kane was still alive at the time and it never occurred to me that he or even you would ever be wrestlers.”

“Funny how that happened, guess it was fate that they we all ended up in this business.” She interjected for a minute.

“If Kane had had his way, you would have been mentioned, but we really did think that maybe you were leading a normal life.” Paul added with a look of regret on his face. “I may be a bastard, but I didn’t want the Federation to hunt you down, just to bring you into the business for a quick buck. Especially if you were off somewhere happy and enjoying your life.”

While she wasn’t entirely satisfied with their explanations, she understood where they were coming from. It couldn’t have been an easy decision for any of them, but she was glad they finally reached out to her. Suddenly she found herself in another embrace, her brother reaching up to grab the back of her neck as he leaned in to speak to her. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you, sweetheart. I got a lot of time to make up for, but _I will_ make it up to you. I promise you that. Of course, that is if you let me.”

Her breath hitched as she tried to hold back her tears again. Instinctively she nodded, while hugging him back. “I’m glad you found me.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his back to tighten the hug between them, while she buried her face into his chest. “I’ve only ever wanted to see my family again.”

“You got us.” Mark said, keeping a tight grip on Daffney.

_A sister, a brother, I think it is high time they be led back to my flock._

Mark lightly shook his head against the voice as he rested his cheek atop of her hair. He hadn’t ever thought the day would come he would see Delilah again, so he couldn’t help but soak it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that Daffney would make a perfect kayfabe sister to Undertaker and Kane. So I am rolling with it.


	4. Enter the Big Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old rival from Undertaker's past shows up, plus Stephanie comes face to face with the woman known as Daffney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chapter does get a little dark, skirting into some slight horror elements. Read at your own discretion!

She couldn’t even be surprised that her father had managed to bring back one of his old monsters. He always looked to the big guys to handle things for him. Thus when she was heading to her office in Titan Towers and bumped in to the mountain known as Mabel. She did her best to mask her annoyance.

“Hey there, big guy. Long time, no see.” She said attempting to sound as friendly as she could muster.

“Right back at you, little lady. Or should I start calling you, boss lady?” He joked in a teasing manner, while giving her the once over.

“I got a long way to go before I'm considered a boss around here.” She replied, beginning to feel genuine amusement.

“I doubt that. You’re far too sharp not to be a boss sooner rather than later.” Mabel replied in all seriousness. Though she didn’t miss that flirtatious twinkle in his eyes, which had her lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Better watch yourself, big man. My dad doesn't take too kindly to wrestlers flirting with his princess.” She teased, playfully.

Mabel simply chuckled in response. Though before he could reply another voice chimed in first.

“And no one wants Vince's wrath coming down on them.” 

Both Stephanie and Mabel turned to see Undertaker, Paul Bearer and an unknown woman all dressed for business. Stephanie slightly frowned, unable to fully hide that pang of jealousy she felt at the sight of him and the other woman together. She simultaneously wondered what they were doing at Titan headquarters and who was  _ that _ woman with him.

“Mark, hey man. Long time, no see.” Mabel greeted, holding out a hand toward the other man. Certainly trying to be friendly despite both men’s past history with each other.

Mark eyed Mabel a moment, before hesitantly taking his hand. However everyone noticed the drop in temperature as he icily greeted the big man back. “Right. You coming back for another run?” He asked, releasing Mabel's hand as he did so.

“Possibly, I'm just waiting to see how negotiations go.” Mabel replied, trying not to give too much away as his return was meant to be a surprise.

Meanwhile Stephanie and Mark's female companion were caught in a stare off. The young woman smiling like the Cheshire Cat at Stephanie's businesslike glare that masked her growing annoyance and jealousy. She could have sworn the other woman was purposely trying to irritate her, not just with the mischievous smile but with the way she stood closer to Mark. Her stance being close enough to him that even Mabel took note of her, giving her the once over as he had done to Stephanie earlier.

“Who is this beautiful lady? You finally settled down?” Mabel asked, extending a hand toward Mark's companion. The woman moved to accept his hand but Mark stopped her, by grabbing her hand instead. In one fluid motion, he lightly pushed her behind him and moved directly into Mabel’s face.

“Her name is Daffney and she’s none of your concern.” Mark stated flatly, a definite menace to his tone. 

Mabel merely smirked as he stood face to face with the Phenom. “You’re not still mad about that one injury, are you?” He asked with smug amusement, gesturing toward Mark’s face.

“Why would I still be mad about you crushing my eye socket with your fat ass?” Mark questioned back, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Daffney and Paul both snickered from behind the two giants. While Stephanie debated whether or not to intervene before the two large men came to actual blows. 

“It’s not my fault that you are not as invincible as you pretend to be.” Mabel shot back, his amused expression turning to a sadistic one in a heartbeat.

“Clearly you need to be taught a lesson in respect.” Mark practically growled.

“Whoa guys.” Stephanie spoke up, moving to squeeze in between them. Instinctively both men stepped back, knowing better than to touch the boss’ daughter in Titan Towers no less. “Please save the bravado for the actual ring, okay?” She asked, glancing between the two big men.

“What’s going on here?” A new voice questioned as Vince McMahon walked into view, clearly not happy to see that Mabel and the Undertaker looked like they were about to come to blows, while his daughter was the only person looking to keep them separated.

“Don’t worry, Daddy. They were just about to go about their business. Isn’t that right, guys?” 

Both men simply nodded, while giving each other death glares. Slowly they backed away from one another, finally Mark turned to usher Daffney and Paul in the other direction toward their intended appointment.

“Hey baby, if you ever get tired of the dead man, you can always come and take a ride on the Mabel Express.” 

Instinctively Daffney grabbed Mark’s arm to keep him from taking Mabel’s bait. “I doubt you could handle me, big guy. I’ve devoured  _ bigger _ men than you.” She chuckled, giving him a mischievous wink as they walked away.

Vince was struck silent by the bombshell walking away with Taker and Paul Bearer. “Who was that?” He asked both Stephanie and Mabel.

“He said her name was Daffney, but he didn’t say much else about her.” Stephanie offered, still feeling that tinge of jealousy from earlier. When she talked to him later, she would definitely be asking about the woman because as far as she was concerned this involved her.

“Probably his new woman given the way he was acting.” Mabel suggested.

“Hmph, maybe he’s not as crazy as I thought.” Vince mused, still quite curious about the woman. “Steph, see if you can get the boys to dig into who that woman is and her connection to the dead man.” Vince ordered.

“Right.” She replied, walking away feeling less than enthuse over her father’s interest into Mark’s companion. She wasn’t sure if it were a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

 xXx

 

After the clusterfuck that had happened at Titan Towers, Stephanie called Mark and asked for a meeting. Clearly they needed to get some things straight on both sides. Mark told her where he was staying and she checked into the suite in the same hotel. Once she arrived at the hotel, it wasn't much longer before Mark, Paul and Daffney appeared at her door.

She did her best to hide her irritation with the whole situation as she knew sometimes things had a way of getting out of hand. It wasn't as if either of them expected to see Mabel that day.

“Just fyi, my father is looking into your friend here and her connection to you.” Stephanie warned them.

Mark glanced over to Daffney with an amused expression, before looking back to Stephanie. “What is he attracted to her?”

“Probably, you know how he is when he sees a pretty face. Though I’m mildly surprised given he usually goes for the blondes.” She replied dryly. She was not a fan of her dad's indiscretions, even if her mom chose to put up with them.

“What is he planning with Mabel?” Mark asked flatly. He still had a score to settle there and he very much intended to settle it once and for all.

“More muscle for his faction. He's going to use him to soften up Mick Foley at the Royal Rumble as he really wants the WWF title off of him on to the waist of the Rock.” Stephanie replied, unable to keep her annoyance out of her voice. She had just made a deal with Kane to get him on her side, now her dad had Mabel to fall back on.

“Oh that's not going to last long. Mabel is going to be taken out next. I owe him.” Mark stated, his expression darkening. “After I'm done with him, he'll have no choice but to serve me.”

“I won't even ask what you're planning there then. So back to the matter of Daffney here. Who is she?” Stephanie demanded as she was tired of talking around her and not knowing who the hell she was to Mark.

“My actual given name is Delilah Calaway. Daffney is my ring name.”

Stephanie looked more than a little blindsided. “Wait what?!”

“She's my little sister and your mother just signed her to the Federation.” Mark finally explained. “That was the reason for our being at Titan today.”

“Oh my god, you are going to blow my dad's mind. Mabel had him convinced that she’s your girlfriend.” Stephanie said, still wrapping her mind around what they had revealed to her.

“I'm sure, Mark going all Alpha dog on him, probably helped with that impression.” Daffney snickered.

“I wasn't letting him touch you, especially not after he crushed my fucking face with a sloppy leg drop.” Mark snapped, clearly still angry over what had happened four years ago.

“He's not the first guy to injure you, why is this one bothering you so much?” Daffney asked curiously.

“He did that shit on purpose. You've seen his attitude. I refuse to believe he miscalculated.” Mark insisted as he grew more heated over the memory.

“Whoa big guy. Please pull back on the rage throttle. Mabel is not here.” Stephanie interjected, not wanting to see Mark go on a tirade about the other big man. At her request, he seemed to calm down.

Daffney raised an eyebrow noting the tension going on between her brother and McMahon's daughter. There was definitely a strong attraction that went both ways. “It was pretty brave of you to step between my brother and Mabel earlier. There are men who wouldn't have done that.” Daffney remarked.

“I just gambled on neither wanting to get in trouble at headquarters of all places.” She admitted with a shrug.

“Besides I can use it later for fuel when we start the whole stalking plan.” Mark added, lifting an eyebrow at Stephanie.

She smiled in spite of herself. “That reminds me, I arranged to get some candid photos to be taken for that plan. I should have them for you soon.”

“Perfect, we'll be making our intentions known as soon as I secure a few more members to my Ministry.” Mark replied matter of factly.

“You know they are going to go after Daffney, right?” Stephanie asked flatly. “Shane and my dad are going to play as dirty as you will.”

“I can hold my own. I'm not so easy to take out.” Daffney interjected. “I’m actually quite a master at turning situations back onto others.” She added, chuckling darkly.

“Honestly, I’m hoping they do try to go after her. Not only because she can give them a run for their money, but it will also give us the type of diversions and distractions will need to gain the upper hand overall.” Mark admitted.

Stephanie wasn’t sure how she felt about Daffney yet, but she was looking forward to seeing how the dynamic between the siblings would played out in their plans against her father and brother.

 

xXx

 

The Royal Rumble match had to be one of the most chaotic in the history of Royal Rumble matches, as Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince McMahon had started the match. The Undertaker and his Ministry watched from the backstage area, intently keeping their eyes on the monitors.

“There he is, taking someone else’s spot.” Daffney said, pointing out Mabel beating down one of the Headbangers to snap up his placement in the rumble match.

“It’s time.” The Undertaker replied, glancing at Mideon and the Acolytes. “Get him and show him no mercy.” He ordered. 

The trio simply smiled as they made a break toward the stage entrance. The lights went out in the ring area. In the cover of the dark, the guys made their way to the ring and immediately jumped Mabel beating the big man until he fell over the top rope. Suddenly the Undertaker’s music began to play and the lights came up to reveal Mideon and Acolytes beating Mabel away from the ring and toward the stage entrance, where Undertaker stood awaiting his prey. 

“What are you doing?” Mabel demanded, clearly winded by the attack from the Acolytes and Mideon.

Undertaker walked up on him, grabbing him by the face. “Call it pay back.” He hissed, practically digging his fingers into Mabel’s chin. Softly he muttered a spell that sent Mabel spinning into a trance like state. The big man stumbled back in disorientation.

“Get out of my head!” He gasped, shaking his head as the Acolytes attacked him yet again. The big man stumbling toward the back with the Ministry on him like vultures.

 

xXx 

 

Mabel awoke to find himself lying on the floor in a dark room. His head was throbbing and his vision still hazy as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. The sound of fingers drumming against something metal finally catching his attention as he looked toward the direction of the sound to see a seated figure, but only two red glowing specks where the eyes would be visible.

He let out a gasp and struggled to move, but his body felt heavier than it ever had as though some invisible force was holding him down. He tried to speak but his voice would not work. Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh coming from the darkness surrounding him. His body gave an involuntary shudder at the sound. His mind beginning to race as the fear truly seeped in at the realization of his dire situation. 

He along with everyone else always assumed that Undertaker’s antics were simply special effects, but there was nothing fake about what was happening to him. He could sense the true evil permeating the room and he knew he wouldn’t be leaving it any time soon.

“Finally realizing the hopelessness of your situation, Nelson?” A feminine voice asked, calling him by his true name. The voice holding a sort of familiarity but he struggled to place it as his mind was still foggy.

“...Who?” He managed to force out. The sounds of boot heels clicked across the floor heading toward him, before he knew it the dark figure hovered over him. His vision adjusting enough to see that it was the woman, who had been by Mark’s side at Titan Towers. She stepped on his throat, driving her heel into his windpipe. Instinctively his hands weakly went to her ankle to try and push her foot away. However she was surprisingly strong, he couldn’t budge her.

“What’s wrong, big man? Does the cat got your tongue?” She asked cackling evilly. “I thought you wanted to take me for a ride.” She continued to laugh, her voice filling the air.

Mabel continued to struggle against the chokehold her foot had on his throat, but she only released it, when the Undertaker finally revealed himself.

“Now, now sis, we mustn’t play with our food.” He jested, both he and Daffney snickering as they looked down at the hapless Mabel.

Mabel’s eyes widened at hearing the Undertaker call the woman, ‘sis’. Daffney looked down at him smiling like the Cheshire Cat. “Someone looks a tad surprised, brother.” She pointed out.

Slowly Undertaker knelt down in front of Mabel, his hand grabbing the big man by his throat in place of Daffney’s foot. “I thank you for putting the notion in Vince McMahon’s head that she might be my companion, but you couldn’t have been more wrong. She's my younger sister and well she's cursed like me and Kane. Which means it's up to me to feed her.” Undertaker stated, far too matter of factly.

Mabel's eyes widened in fear and confusion. What did he mean by ‘feed her’? He managed to glance over to Daffney to see her eyes glowing red. He inhaled sharply as she moved to straddle him, her knees moving to pin his arms down. Undertaker released his grip on Mabel, only for Daffney to grab the big man's chin. Her grip so tight that it forced his mouth wide open.

“This might hurt a little.” She chuckled. Suddenly she leaned forward and inhaled deeply as though she were sucking the air straight from Mabel's lungs. Slowly his eyes began to roll into the back of his head as it felt like she were sucking his life away. After a few moments she released her grip on him, her body shuddering at the amount of energy she drained off of him.

“Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about.” She said, while allowing her brother to help her to her feet. “So sweet of you to share.” She added, giving her brother a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Mabel managed to partially awaken, just in time to see Taker press a chaste kiss to his sister's forehead. The sibling affection would have almost been sweet sight, if not for the circumstances of them torturing him. Heavily he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t entirely sure what Daffney had done to him, but he felt extremely weakened. 

“Still with us, Nelson?” Undertaker asked, kneeling down to lean over Mabel again. His hand moving to grasp the man by his throat once more. “It’s time we discuss your loyalties.”

Mabel’s eyes widened as the shadows surrounding him began showing life of their own, slithering toward him. He tried to scream but to no avail as the moment he opened his mouth, the shadows moved down his gullet. His body started to thrash and convulse at the invasion, until finally everything went black. 

The next time, he opened his eyes, he was looking up at Undertaker and Daffney with pale blue eyes. Slowly a sadistic smile crossed his face. “It would be my honor to serve you.” He spoke humbly.

“Good, what should we call you?” Undertaker asked.

“Viscera, at your service, my lord.” He replied, while slowly sitting up.

The Undertaker and Daffney laughed, that was one more member for the Ministry and one less for the Corporation.


	5. Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker and the Brood come to an understanding. Edge finds himself inexplicably attracted to Daffney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actual sex taking place in this chapter, along with some mild blood play and supernatural feedings. Read at your own risk!

The night was young and they were looking to find some prey. It was just easy to hang out in various nightclubs and watch as possible targets presented themselves. On this particular night, Edge found himself constantly staring at one dark haired woman out on the dance floor. He couldn’t say exactly why his eyes kept getting drawn to her. Perhaps it was the ethereal way she moved her body. The perspiration covering her face as she danced with various partners. Everything about her pulled his focus.

“See something you like?” Christian asked, raising an eyebrow at Edge.

Edge rolled his eyes and scoffed. “No, what are you even talking about?” He asked, trying to downplay the eye lusting he had been doing to the unknown lady on the dance floor.

“Oh please, you’re practically humping her with your eyes, man!” Christian accused, clearly unwilling to let Edge play things ‘cool’.

“Shut up, I totally was not!” He snapped back. He absolutely hated when Christian could see right through him, but that sort of thing was the norm for them. It was just another byproduct of being human brothers before becoming vampiric brothers.

Gangrel merely laughed watching his two fledglings argue over such a small thing as admiring the beauty of a woman. Though he was far more amused that Edge hadn’t figured out that the object of his affection wasn’t quite human. He could see the darkness in her aura. Judging by the size of the darkness, she wasn’t someone to take lightly. There was a chance that even a vampire wouldn’t be able to handle her.

“Hey, what’s so funny, Dave?!” Edge questioned with a large frown on his face.

“You not realizing that the object of your desire isn’t fully human.” Gangrel offered with a sly smirk on his face.

“What makes you say that?” He asked, looking back toward the goddess still dancing circles around anyone silly enough to dance with her.

“I thought you said, you _weren’t_ lusting after her!” Christian accused again, cutting Gangrel off from answering Edge’s question.

“I’m not! I was just curious why he thinks she’s not fully human!” Edge defended.

Again Gangrel found himself laughing, the bickering between the two young vampires only making them that more endearing to their sire. Though his expression quickly sobered once he noticed a dark figure approach the dancing woman that had caught Edge’s eye. Silently he watched the one known as the Undertaker, whisper into the woman’s ear, his hand resting at her hip. The body language between seeming intimate to the human eye, but to his vampiric gaze, he could sense the familial ties between the two, it was in the subtlety of their movements. The way her eyes looked at him with a sort of reverence and respect. While he maintained a protective stance, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Edge and Christian stopped bickering long enough to finally notice that the Lord of Darkness had entered the picture.

“Okay, maybe she isn’t quite human...” Edge murmured, mainly because they all knew the Undertaker was one of the few individuals within the World Wrestling Federation that was far more than what he seemed. While the fans and the powers that be, saw a man playing a ‘gimmick’, the Brood knew everything about the Undertaker was 100% real. If the woman had any involvement with Taker than it stood to reason that she wasn’t just a mundane human either.

It was at that moment, that Edge’s stare was returned by the woman, her hazel green eyes locking with his own greenish blue eyes. The wicked smile that stretched across her lips spoke volumes as to whether or not she was fully human or not. As did the fact that, without her saying a word the Undertaker glanced over his shoulder to look at the trio of vampires.

Gangrel instantly shifted in his seat, not really fearful of the Undertaker, but more cautious of him. While he and his fledglings had helped the Phenom while disguised as druids a couple of times. He didn’t particularly have an interest in his Brood being absorbed by the Undertaker’s Ministry. However he could feel that was where things were headed, whether he liked the idea or not. “ _T_ _hey are coming over, please behave._ ” Gangrel mentally told his two fledglings.

Before either Edge or Christian could reply, Undertaker and the dark haired woman walked off the dance floor, making a beeline for the trio’s table. Gangrel sat back in his chair in a rather relaxed stance as he refused to show fear of anyone, especially in front of his progeny. Edge on the other hand, couldn’t help but stare at the woman harder as she came closer. She was even more _stunning_ than he previously thought. His gaze was only averted when Christian kicked him under the table, causing him to glare at his brother.

 _"Knock it off with the staring. Or are you trying to piss off, Taker?"_  Christian warned through their mental link.

Edge simply frowned, looking down at the table, clearly internally grumbling at his brother being right, even if he didn’t want to admit to it. Finally Undertaker and his companion made it over to the table. Undertaker looking directly at Gangrel, the two silently staring at each other in some sort of game of supernatural chicken. After a long moment, Gangrel begrudgingly looked away. “Is there something I can do for you, Taker?” He asked, his voice a bit on the dry side.

Taker merely smiled smugly, while his companion snickered at his side. Edge bit his lip as he resisted the urge to glance over to the woman. While Christian maintained an aloof expression, something that Edge sorely wished he could do at the moment. “You and your boys could join forces with me and perhaps improve your win/loss record.” He replied coolly.

Gangrel frowned at the slight dig about their losses. As far as he was concerned, taking a few losses was necessary for his fledglings to learn how to control their strength. "We're not interested in being your lackeys, Taker."

The woman frowned this time. "Ah I see someone _lacks_ vision. So much power for such an underachiever." She spoke in Taker's stead.

All three men stiffened at that remark. Undertaker continued to smirk, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Some of us don't feel the need to bring more attention to ourselves than necessary. I wouldn't call that being an underachiever, it is more like choosing not to be a show off." Gangrel retorted, keeping his eyes on Taker the whole time he spoke.

Undertaker did not react to Gangrel's words, refusing to let the elder vampire gain the upper hand. "Isn't showing off a part of being a professional wrestler and performer? Unless you aspire to be a jobber, but even those guys wouldn't waste being over with the crowds." The woman replied, a mischievous grin upon her face.

"And I suppose being glorified henchmen would improve our status?" Gangrel asked sarcastically.

She placed both hands on the table leaning forward to make direct eye contact with Gangrel. "It might." She whispered, a red glow illuminating from her eyes. If there were any doubt that she wasn't entirely human, that sunk it. Before Gangrel could reply he felt Taker's large hand on his shoulder, a pulse of energy keeping him rooted to his seat.

Quickly Gangrel shook his head at Edge and Christian, warning them off from reacting. The last thing he wanted was for his fledglings to fall victim to spellcasters. While he knew spellcasters weren't invincible, they were still dangerous to vampires.

"Better to join willingly than forcibly, but I'm not above using force, old dog." Taker warned in that quiet menacing tone that he only used when he wanted to make sure everyone was listening to him.

"Fine but our loyalty above all else is to each other. If you try to test that, you'll be sorely disappointed." Gangrel relented as he really did not want to go to war with spellcasters, not while his progeny were still so young.

"Do as you're told and none of you will have to suffer my wrath. Disappoint me and I guarantee that I can and will make you miserable." Taker warned, giving Gangrel's shoulder a hard squeeze. Suddenly Undertaker turned his attention to his companion. "Are you ready to go?"

She simply nodded. Though before she moved to follow after Undertaker, she pulled the card key to her hotel room out of her back pocket of her black leather pants and placed it in front of Edge. "Feel free to pay me a visit." She whispered and with that she left.

Edge said nothing as he watched the pair disappear into the crowd. Completely baffled by her offer. "What is their deal? Is she his woman or not?"

"You didn't notice?" Christian asked with a frown.

"Notice what?" Edge asked, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

"They're related, bro. Couldn't you see the resemblance? It was in the eyes. I bet she's a natural redhead too." Christian explained as he had been studying them closely while they spoke to Gangrel.

Gangrel smiled, giving Christian a pat on the shoulder. "Good observations."

“Okay, so they are purposely trying to mislead people on what their relationship may be?” Edge clarified. He wasn’t a dense man or even that unobservant, but there were times it took him a moment to process everything.

“I would say yes, there’s power in the mystery.” Gangrel explained. “They make just enough physical contact that people are unsure of their status. The revelation of their true relationship then stuns and confuses those around them, throwing them off balance.”

Edge and Christian nodded at the explanation, it made sense. Especially to Edge first hand as he hadn’t even noticed the resemblance between the pair until it was pointed out to him.

“If you take her up on her offer, do be cautious of her. We know how dangerous Taker is, but we have no clue about what she’s capable of doing.”

 

xXx

 

Edge was always the most likely to throw caution to the wind. In his mind, if Taker wanted them in his faction than he wasn't going to take them out before they had done anything for him.

Thus he rationalized that going to see Taker's mystery woman wouldn't necessarily lead to bad things. Hopefully Christian and Gangrel were right and she was just Taker's family member and not his woman. It had been a couple of hours since she had extended the invitation but she hadn't given him a deadline. Once he made it to the room number that was written on the key, he lightly knocked on the door before using the card key to open it.

Cautiously he entered the room, kinda impressed that she had king size business class room. He still couldn't afford that sort of luxury. ‘ _Must be nice to be related to the Undertaker._ ’ He thought, while eyeing the place.

"Nice isn't it?" A voice came from behind him.

He spun around confused at how she managed to sneak up on him. But his attention was quickly diverted to the fact that she was only dressed in a towel and her hair was still dripping wet.

"Nice doesn't even cover it." Edge replied, while his eyes roamed over her body.

Suddenly they moved toward each other, their lips crashing in a heated and demanding kiss. He shrugged off his trench coat as she pushed him back toward the bed. They only stopped kissing when she went to pull his t-shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. Roughly he pulled her towel away, unsurprisingly she was completely nude underneath and practically perfection to his vampiric eyes.

Eagerly his hands explored her soft pale skin, while his lips blazed a trail down neck to her breasts. She growled beneath his ministrations. Her nimble fingers moving to unbuckle his belt and undo his black leather pants. As the fabric loosen, she slipped her hands underneath the waistband of his trousers to squeeze his muscular backside. The action earning her a groan from the young vampire.

Before long, they were both entirely nude as she rolled them over, quickly straddling him, allowing her wet folds to rub over his erection. Slowly he sat up, his hands running over her back as her bare breasts pressed against his firm chest. Instinctively she wrapped a hand around his throat, while the other twined in his thick blonde mane. Again they kissed with much heat and passion. It wasn’t lost on him that he still didn’t know her name. Thus when they broke the kiss to come up for air, he stared right into her hazel green eyes.

“Any chance you’ll tell me your name before we go any further?” He asked, dropping playful kisses and light nips to her chin and bottom lip.

“Daffney.” She said simply, her hand moving up to grasp his chin. “Or you can call me, Dee if you’d like.” She added in amusement, leaning in to suckle his bottom lip. All the while her hips continued to grind against his. Lightly he raked his nails down her back, causing her to hiss in pleasure.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” He replied in a husky whisper. “I’m Edge, but you can call me Adam.”

She slightly pulled back to regard him, her mind seeming to deliberate which name she liked best. “Edge sounds _more_ appropriate.” She teased as one of her hands snaked in between them to grasp his cock. He let out a gasp as she slowly stroked his shaft up and down, playfully pinching the tip of his erection.

“Oh fuck…” he gasped again as she finally impaled herself upon his hard shaft. The sensation of her hot inner walls clenching around him nearly sending him over the edge prematurely. Though he managed to keep himself in check.

She chuckled darkly as she began moving against him, slowly building up the friction. His cock fitting perfectly inside her as he thrusted his hips upward, wishing to push deeper still with each rhythmic movement between them. Instinctively he buried his face against her neck, his fangs slowly elongating as his hot breath brushed against her pulsing jugular vein. One of his fangs scraped across her soft pale skin and she shuddered in response.

“Go ahead.” She panted, giving him permission to bite down and drink.

Without hesitation he sank his teeth into her throat and began to drink deeply, she moaned out his name, her fingers tugging at his hair as she moved faster against him. Her groans and moans increasing exponentially as she found herself caught up in the swoon. Suddenly her body tightened like a vice as that tightly wound coil within her lower abdomen sprung open, sending shock waves through her body. He pulled back from her neck, his incisors dripping with her sweet blood as he held her tightly against himself, letting her ride out her orgasm.

She threw her head back, completely uncaring of the blood that seeped from the punctures on her neck. Finally her breathing began to normalize as she came back to her senses. He leaned in and licked at the wound upon her neck, the puncture marks instantly healing, only leaving what some would see as small hickey on her otherwise unblemished skin.

Suddenly she grabbed a hold of his chin again, her grip stronger than he would expect from someone part human. “Fair is only fair.” She said softly. Playfully she licked the blood from his lips as she started to grind against him again. This time looking to make him come as it seemed it was only fair to return the favor.

He growled as they rocked feverishly together at a frenzied pace. His cock throbbing with its need to release within her. Abruptly she kissed him, her lips latching on to his as he felt as though she were sucking the air out of his body. At the same time, he came, his seed pumping deep inside her. The sensations enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head. After a long moment, he collapsed back into the pillows panting as she gazed down at him with glowing red eyes. She only blinked once and he was looking into those hazel green eyes again.

“What did you do?” He asked, slowly coming back to his senses.

“I have to feed too. Usually life force, but sexual energy works too.” She replied, letting herself roll over to his side.

“You’re just full of surprises.” He joked, wrapping his arm around her as she nuzzled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You have no idea.” She laughed, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Just as long as one of those surprises isn’t that your Taker’s woman.”

She laughed again, burying her face against his neck. “No, I’m not. That would be incest if I were. Neither of us are into that sort of thing. We’ve been pushing the boundaries to subvert expectations, but all that stuff was just for show.”

Edge visibly sighed in relief, even though he had just indulged in a tryst with Daffney, there was a part of him that had worried that Christian and Gangrel had been wrong about her relationship with Taker.

“That’s good to hear, because I wasn’t sure what I would do if you did turn out to be his woman. Taker doesn’t strike me as the kind of man, who would share.”

“You got that right. He’s definitely a possessive man. I’m sure any woman he claims will be his and his alone.” She told him, while nuzzling his neck again as her fingers traced lazily over his abs.

In turn, he traced feather light patterns over her back and shoulder blades. His eyes gazing over the intricate tattoo pattern on her back. Beautiful black angel wings, detailed in their texture and dimensions. “How are you two related?”

“He’s my older brother.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss beneath his earlobe.

“Wait..you’re his sister? Since when does he have a sister? I’ve been a wrestling fan for years and never once did any of them mention more than Kane being Undertaker’s brother.”

“Trust me, I was just as confused and I’ve been a wrestling fan since I was a kid. Though I got to admit that Mark has always felt familiar to me. Even back in his WCW days as Mean Mark Callous, I thought he looked familiar. I thought it was just me, looking for something similar. I was orphaned, so family was something that I longed for. I convinced myself that I was seeing things or just grasping at straws as his story with Paul and then Kane eventually unfolded.”

“That had to be weird.” Edge commented as he lightly rubbed her shoulder blades. “I take it that he was your favorite wrestler growing up then?”

“Sort of, I was fifteen when he debut as Undertaker though. Before that I usually gravitated toward the heels. I liked Roddy Piper, Jake Roberts, heck I even liked Macho King Randy Savage.” She chuckled at the memory. “And the Harts, Bret, Owen, Anvil, they were all fun to watch.”

“Hey I was a Hart family fan too! I grew up on Calgary Stampede wrestling! But I was mainly a Hulk Hogan fan hands down.” He admitted.

“Oh man, I couldn’t stand him. I use to cheer for everyone who went against him.” She snickered. “Gotta say, watching him get owned by the Undertaker was a highlight for me.”

“Considering Taker can kick my ass, I’ll keep my commentary and opinions to myself on that match up.” He joked, leaning down to kiss her.

She simply laughed, enjoying his company far more than she originally thought she would. Here she had invited him to her room, so she could feed off of him and now they were engaging in pillow talk. Granted it was over wrestling, but it seemed to be something that was in both their blood.


	6. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker and his Ministry finally let their true intentions be known.

The moment she entered the venue walking behind the Undertaker and Paul Bearer, the cameras were immediately in her face. Not that she hadn’t expect it, she knew how this all worked. Yet, she still felt annoyed by it, thus she merely sneered at the men behind said cameras, making them back off. Previously she had only been briefly glimpsed, during the Royal Rumble and two of the Raw shows before the Valentine’s Day pay per view. Speculation had ran rampant as she remained silent and Taker hadn’t bother to introduce her. He wanted that reveal to come when he was ready to reveal it. Though there was little doubt in her mind that the commentators and audience were likely wondering who she was, given she was an entirely new element that hadn’t shown her hand yet.

However they wouldn’t be getting their answers on this night, she had a different mission that didn’t involve an audience. Her and Mark made eye contact and he simply nodded, giving her leave. That was all she needed to break off from him and go on her own, toward the presence she was looking to talk too. Roughly she pushed passed the cameramen as she wasn’t going to let them follow her. The lights going dark for a few seconds, only to come back on and reveal that she had vanished.

Undertaker and Paul simply laughed as they continued on toward their designated locker room.

 

xXx

 

The past couple of weeks after the Royal Rumble hadn’t been too bad in the Corporation. The addition of Chyna had been a welcomed distraction as she had been far kinder to him than any of the other members. In fact she was counting on him to help win their match against Hunter and X-Pac later that night. For a moment, he considered backing out of the deal with Stephanie, if only to stay close to Chyna. The lights in the room began flickering, causing him to wildly look around. A familiar presence causing him to sneer. “I’m not in the mood for this, brother.” He growled as the room went completely dark.

“Our brother isn’t here.” Daffney spoke as the lights came back on to reveal her sitting atop an equipment trunk.

Kane spun around to face her, feeling shocked by the sight of her. “...Dee?” He asked, unsure if she were really there or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Warily, he walked toward her. He knew that his brother had a new woman by his side, but he hadn’t really gotten a chance to see her. Rumors had been circulating that the mystery woman was perhaps a lover or possible girlfriend. But now that he got a close look at her, he could see the little toddler that he doted upon in his youth.

“It’s me, Kane.” She replied, reaching out a hand toward him. He instantly bypassed her hand and hugged her tightly instead.

“I can’t believe it is you.” He whispered, burying his masked face into the side of her neck. She hugged him back, her hand lightly rubbing his upper back in comforting strokes.

“The reveal is coming tomorrow on Raw. Are you still on board with the plan?” She whispered.

Kane simply nodded his head against her as being able to hug his baby sister was far more comforting than the shreds of his kindness he received here and there from various people. Though the moment was disturbed by a knock on the door.

“Kane, are you in there?” A deep but feminine voice called out.

“Looks like that is my cue to go. Good luck on your match, big brother.” Daffney whispered, pulling away from his embrace. The lights blinking out again as she vanished from his sight. He was ever so glad to being wearing a mask as his face was still full of the emotions he was feeling at seeing his sister again.

Another knock at the door, brought his mind back to the present as he moved to open it. Chyna stood before him, looking a bit on the worried side. “Are you okay, Kane?” She asked.

He simply nodded, not trusting his voice in this instance. However Chyna didn’t seem to look convinced. He merely tilted his head, giving her a questioning glance as he rarely spoke to any of the Corporation. Chyna on the other hand, he had spoken to her albeit briefly. Thus he figured she was likely wondering why he was being quiet.

“Come on, Kane. You’re starting to worry me here.”

“I’m okay.” He finally found his voice. “I’ll be ready for our match.” He reassured her.

Slowly she nodded, still looking a tad wary with him, but at least he wasn’t being mute anymore. “Right, we should probably go over our game plan.”

He nodded his agreement, even if he had already been given orders by the McMahons to make sure Chyna was protected in the ring. When it came to her, he didn’t mind watching her back, because she was at least kind about it. Of all the members of the Corporation, she was the first and only one to utter a ‘thank you’ toward him or even bother to check on him when he was slightly injured. Hopefully when it was time for him to shift his allegiance, he wouldn’t have to hurt her.

 

xXx

 

Within the Ministry’s locker room, Daffney walked through the door looking on the annoyed side. Her and Mark making eye contact immediately as the rest of the members watched silently.

 _“Is there a problem?”_ He asked her and her alone.

 _“We were interrupted by Chyna.”_ She replied, her expression darkening.

Undertaker slightly stiffened, before giving his sister a nod. Obviously they would have to speak with Kane later. Lightly he touched her chin, tipping her face upward. Silently reassuring her that they would have Kane back with them eventually. She inhaled sharply before nodding her agreement.

Viscera watched them intently, wondering precisely what the pair were saying to each other. So far they had been extremely careful around him, never allowing him to know more than necessary. It was supremely frustrating to him as one of his duties was not only to do their bidding, but to eavesdrop on them for the benefit of the Dark Lord. Slowly he glanced around at the other members of Ministry, silently wishing that he wasn’t the only true demon among them.

Finally Undertaker turned his attention to Mideon, who instantly perked up underneath the gaze of the Lord of Darkness. “We’ll be sending a message to the Big Bossman tonight, so it doesn’t matter if you win the match or not. I want you to hurt him and hurt him badly.” Undertaker said firmly. “Daffney will you accompany to the ring tonight.”

Mideon nodded, while looking at Undertaker with clear excitement in his eyes. Quietly he wring his hands in anticipation for his match that was coming up shortly. Completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from both Edge and Bradshaw.

“Let’s go.” Daffney ordered Mideon as she walked out the locker room. Mideon quickly followed after her. Tonight would be a good night to show his master what he could do!

 

xXx

 

“You ready to show everyone what you are made of Dennis?” She asked as they made their way toward the entrance leading out to the ring.

“Please, call me Mideon. I’ve renounced my mortal name when I gave my allegiance to the Ministry.”

Daffney stopped moving to regard Mideon a moment. “I’ll call you Mideon, if you knock off the extra bullshit when you’re talking to me.” She said flatly.

“Okay, okay, you don’t like the theatrics, I gather?” He laughed with a nod. “But you and Taker are so good at them.” He added after a moment.

“The theatrics don’t bother me as long as there's an audience or a camera around to capture them. It’s just us. There’s no need for them.” She simply stated, before resuming the walk to the ring.

Mideon silently regarded her, a slight puzzled look on his face. Though he was quick to fall back into step with her. He hadn’t really got a chance to know Daffney yet, she was brought in and immediately designated as Taker’s second in command among the Ministry. He and the Acolytes had been confused, but they were all loyal to Taker. If he felt the woman was a suitable second in command, they weren’t going to question him. However the fact that her moods seemed to go back and forth between hot and cold meant none of them wanted to test her, let alone get to know her.

 

xXx

 

She watched carefully at ringside as Mideon and Bossman went back and forth. The moment the Bossman got the upper hand, she grabbed his ankle to trip him up. The fans cheered as Bossman was garnering many boos from the crowd and chants of “Bossman sucks!” Angrily the Bossman reached down to grab her hair and pull her up on the apron. She quickly countered, grabbing his head and snapping him off the top rope. The move giving Mideon the momentum in the ring.

Suddenly the crowd got a “We want puppies!” chant going. Daffney merely laughed shaking her head at the camera. “Sorry guys, I don’t give out free shows.”  

Despite the brief distraction, when Bossman went to bounce off the ropes near Daffney. She swiftly moved to pull the top rope down, causing him to spill over the rope onto the floor at her feet.

“You fucking bitch!” Bossman snapped as he quickly jumped to his feet. Though before he could try to menace her, she gave him a swift kick to his private area. The move leaving him hunched over, gasping for air. Mideon moved to capitalized, getting out of the ring to clothesline Bossman to the ground. Quickly he pulled the other man upright and rolled him back into the ring.

He glanced toward Daffney to see her holding Bossman's nightstick. He smiled as he took the offered weapon and got back in the ring. Completely uncaring of whether he won the match or not, Mideon began brutalizing the Bossman, beating the man savagely with the man’s own nightstick. The referee had no choice but to disqualify Mideon, but even as the bell rang Mideon wouldn't stop beating the Bossman. Suddenly the lights in the venue went out and Undertaker's music began playing. The Ministry ran down to the ring to join Mideon in beating on Bossman.

As Undertaker brought the lights back up, so everyone could see him and Paul Bearer standing in the entrance walkway watching the carnage in the ring unfold. Daffney made it back to his side just in time for the trio to watch the Corporation's enforcer get wrecked by Viscera's body splashes. Finally Undertaker signaled for the Ministry to back off, feeling the message had been sent sufficiently enough.

 

xXx

 

Shane stood backstage watching the monitors with his sister, while their dad was in his dressing room getting prepared for his cage match with Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"What the hell is he playing at attacking Bossman!" Shane snapped, angrily.

"Looks like they want to take the Corporation on. Why else attack Bossman?" Stephanie supplied.

Shane grumbled as he shook his head. He really didn't want to think about Undertaker and his growing faction. Especially as Chyna and Kane were facing off with X-Punk and Hunter, a match Shane would be ringside for himself. "Ugh, this Ministry business is going to need handling soon. Taker obviously needs reminding who runs things around here." Shane said with a sneer.

Stephanie's expression darkened, but she said nothing. ' _That's going to change real soon, Shane._ ' She thought.

"What are you going to do about them?" She asked curiously, hoping he would give her some insight into what him and their father might do.

"I’m not sure yet. I need to find out how badly Bossman is hurt first. Though maybe he, Test and Kenny can teach that pretty little Daffney a lesson." Shane mused, far too willing to send a message by trying to pick her off.

"Three guys on one woman? That's a bit overkill, Shane."

"You saw her getting involved just now. If she wants to dish out beatings then we should see if she can take them."

"Chyna does the same thing for the Corporation, but you are protecting her. Don't you think Taker will do the same for Daffney?" She asked, making certain to highlight the hypocrisy in his way of thinking.

"Well maybe I can just have Chyna crush her." Shane considered as it seemed both women played similar roles. And he was one hundred percent confidant that Chyna could handle Daffney.

Stephanie just shook her head, not even surprised that her brother was willing to attack the lone woman of Undertaker's faction. It was exactly the type of arrogance she expected from him. It was that sort of thinking that kept her in the background, completely ignored except when they needed her in a support role.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel early." Stephanie announced, climbing to her feet. "Let dad know for me?"

"Sure, sis. Be careful alright?"

"I will. See you later, Shane." She replied as she walked out the door. The moment she stepped out of the dressing room, she took a deep breath, resisting the urge to throw things around. Quickly she made a beeline for the parking garage and her rental car. ‘ _I am so going to enjoy crushing you, Shane._ ’

 

xXx

 

By the time she made it back to the hotel, she found a message left for her at the front desk, asking for a meeting. Thus she made her way upstairs to the Undertaker’s room, she tried to put on her mask of professionalism, but she was still seething from her conversation with her brother. Once she made it to his room, she moved to knock, but Paul opened the door before her hand even touched the surface.

“Hello Ms. McMahon.”

“Mr. Bearer.” She replied a little more curtly than she intended. He quickly moved aside to let her into the room. Upon entry she was greeted by Mark and Daffney, she simply nodded, trying once more to mask her annoyance from her earlier conversation.

“Are you alright, Stephanie?” Mark asked, definitely picking up on the angry vibe she was putting out.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little irritated with my brother. Nothing new there.”  She replied, trying to downplay her anger. “Did you get the photos I sent you?”

“We did and I’ll be using them tomorrow on Raw. So I expect your dad is going to start looking at me as a very real threat, once he sees them.” Mark said, choosing to let the subject of her anger drop for now.

“I’ll be at the venue tomorrow. Still untelevised thankfully, but I’ll get to see his reaction first hand. Is there something you guys need me to do?”

“We just need to know who is going to be with Shane backstage tomorrow.”

She regarded Mark’s question for a moment. “Usually he hides behind Kane and Chyna, but sometimes it is Bossman, Test and Ken Shamrock. He’s going to want to brag if Kane and Chyna win their match. So it would most likely be them.” She guessed, not really sure where he was going to hang out.

“Oh that can be advantageous.” Daffney said, glancing over to Mark. He simply nodded as he and Daffney made eye contact.

“Just fyi, my brother is thinking of pitting Chyna against you.” She warned, Daffney since she was unsure what type of wrestling background she had.

“That would make my day if he did. I owe her one.” Daffney replied nonchalantly.   

Stephanie merely lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the story was there, but unsure if she should bother asking.

“She interrupted Daffney’s talk with Kane today.” Mark offered as though he read Stephanie’s mind. Though Stephanie didn’t think too much of it, since she was having a hard time controlling her facial expressions.

“Oh, yeah she’s been nicer to him than any of the other Corporation members. Do you think he is having second thoughts?” Stephanie asked, quite ready to call him in for a meeting if need be.

“If Daffney weren’t involved, I would say yes. But I know he’d pick her over Chyna if push came to shove.” Mark said firmly.

Stephanie nodded her understanding. Chyna’s kindness could be fleeting, but reconnecting with his long lost sister was something likely priceless to him. It was still a strange concept to her to think of the brothers of destruction having yet another family member to wreak havoc with. Though she had to wonder if a third sibling also meant another reason to feud.

“When do you plan to reveal who she is to you?” Stephanie asked curiously.

“Tomorrow. I’m making several revelations, to make it even harder for them to react.” Mark replied, while Paul slightly snickered in the background. "They won't be getting any story times so that will make the shock value even greater."

Stephanie lightly chuckled. "Oh man, they are going to be so confused. I can see them trying to ask Kane about it. Luckily he has been a man of few words around them." Stephanie predicted.

"You'll let us know how they react, won't you?" Paul asked, clearly amused by the image.

"Yes, yes I will." Stephanie laughed. "Even if we have to conference call it."

"And I thought I was brutal." Daffney snickered. She could see so clearly, why Mark was so attracted to the young McMahon.

"Daffney, you got to promise me that you will _crush_ anyone my dad or brother send at you. No matter who it is." Stephanie said completely serious. She hated the notion that her brother was seeing the lone woman in the faction as the weakest link. It was very much rubbing her the wrong way.

"I will _devour_ anyone who comes at me the wrong way." Daffney promised, certainly understanding Stephanie's mood.

"Good." Stephanie nodded, satisfied that Daffney would live up to her word. "Very good, cause you may have to devour my brother." She added after a moment.

Mark, Paul and Daffney all appeared to be surprised by that statement.

"We plan on taking him temporarily hostage tomorrow. Does Daffney need to rough him up a little?" Mark asked, his expression darkening.

"She could rough him up a lot for all I care!" Stephanie snapped.

"Oh, what did he say about me that's got you this fired up?"

"It's just him being a hypocrite. It is fine for them to have Chyna running around interfering in matches but somehow you have to be taught a lesson. I don't like that mentality in the least." Stephanie replied, starting to seethe all over again.

"Look Chyna isn't the only capable woman in the federation. They'll get it when they see, Dee in action." Mark promised, glancing over to his sister with a look of pride on his face.

At seeing that expression on Mark's face, she could feel something inside her soften. She had almost forgot how it felt to have sibling pride. Had it really been that long since she and Shane had connected on that level? The realization made her a bit sad.

"Well if you don't need anything else from me, I need to go pack." She announced, moving to stand up.

"We'll be in touch." Mark said also standing with her.

They locked eyes for a moment, instantly she could feel that familiar tingle in her stomach. She was relieved for Paul and Daffney's presence as she might have thrown herself into his arms otherwise. With a small wave she headed toward the door, letting herself out.

The minute she was gone, Daffney chuckled. "You two have such _amazing_ energy. How long are you going to pretend this is only business?" She asked, looking quite mischievous.

"Stay out of it, sis." Mark replied with a frown.

"I'm practically a succubus at this point. It's far too hard for me to ignore the amount of energy you two put out when you're near each other. Just promise me, you'll make a move _this_ century." Daffney said refusing to back down.

"If I ever feel the time is right, I'll make a move." He said simply.

Daffney rolled her eyes as that wasn't exactly a promise. Paul simply shook his head as he preferred they kept the relationship professional. Since he was sure things would go a lot more smoothly if they didn’t make things personal.

 

xXx

 

Stephanie in the back with her father and brother, watching the monitors when the Ministry of Darkness decided they would take over the ring. She already knew what to expect but she could see her father and brother visibly tense as they were realizing they couldn’t ignore the Undertaker for much longer. Especially now that Paul and the Undertaker were directly speaking to her father.

“I know you are wondering, how I can be so confidant. The fact of the matter is, that I have the key to your heart and soul. I can break you at any time. So believe me, when I tell you that the World Wrestling Federation will be mine!” Undertaker announced. “Your enforcer, couldn’t even handle my sister. It was because of her, that he received the beating of a lifetime from Mideon.” He added, placing a hand on Daffney’s shoulder. She simply laughed, while cracking her knuckles.

From backstage, Shane and Vince looked at each other in confusion. “Wait, does he mean actual sister or metaphorical sister?” Shane asked.

“That son of bitch...have they really been hiding her existence from us?” Vince asked, remembering the investigator telling him that Daffney Unger had only existed for three years topped. He hadn’t a clue who she had been before becoming Daffney.

“Do you think maybe you’ve two been too distracted?” Stephanie asked, shaking her head at both her father and brother.

“Oh don’t start on me, Steph.” Vince snapped, not really up to hear a lecture from his daughter, whom was very much reminding him of his wife at the moment. For months Linda had been telling him that it was a bad idea to obsess so much over taking Stone Cold Steve Austin down.

“It was just a question.” She said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Outside in the ring, Big Bossman’s music started to play, interrupting the Undertaker’s speech. “Hold up, you think that little slut, you’re calling your sister had anything to do with taking me down? Her and that wack job you call Mideon just got lucky punk! I’m still here boy and I ain’t about to let you and your freaks take down the Corporation!”

“You better watch what you say, because I don’t have a problem taking that nightstick of yours and making you choke on it.” Daffney retorted.

“Keep pushing, darling and I’ll teach you a lesson in respect myself.”

“Bossman, keep testing me and I will _destroy_ you.”

Undertaker smirked evilly as he took the microphone from Daffney. “We took you out once and we can easily do it again. So I suggest you walk away.”

“No way, you ain’t threatening Mr. McMahon and think that I’m just gonna walk away! Tonight, three of your boys against me and two of mine. We’ll whoop your asses and show you just how empty your damn threats are! It’s just a matter of time, Undertaker! I’m gonna break my foot off in your dead ass!”

“Be careful what you ask for, Bossman!” Undertaker replied, completely unfazed by Bossman’s threat. Meanwhile Daffney seemed to seethe, ready to rip the Corporation’s enforcer limb from limb. If the opportunity arose to crush that pig, she was going to take it.

 

xXx

 

Later that night Shane was ecstatic when he and Kane beat DX and he won the European title with an assist from Chyna. How quickly he forgot about the threat of the Ministry. Even as Bossman, Test and Shamrock left the locker room to go out for their match against Mideon and the Acolytes.

It wasn't until the lights went out in the locker room and Shane felt a pair of hands grab him. Before he could protest, the world felt like it was spinning. Suddenly he found himself lying on the floor surrounded by Viscera, the Brood and Daffney.

"Hello Shane, my brother would like a word with you." She said menacingly before bringing her boot down on his face.

The move temporarily knocking him out. When he awoke again he was being dragged out onto the entrance ramp by the Brood and Viscera. He could see Daffney walking out ahead of them. While the Undertaker was standing on the top of the ramp with Paul Bearer at his side.

"Let me go!" He shouted, trying to struggle against the four men holding him.

Viscera merely gave him a hard shake as the bigger man forced him to his knees in front of the Undertaker. The Brood moved away to help the Acolytes and Mideon block the Big Bossman, Test and Shamrock from trying to help him.

"Shane, I should carve your heart out right here, but I don't think your father would give a damn." Undertaker threatened, pointing at Shane menacingly.

Shane could feel a cold shiver down his spine. Clearly the Undertaker was nuts! Instantly he let out a gasp the moment he felt Taker's large hand enclose around his throat.

"Come here, boy! I got something for you." He said, dipping his hand inside his robes to fish something out.

Shane could feel his eyes widen as he futility tried to pull away from Taker's grasp. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, feeling genuinely scared of what Taker would do to him. Taker's grip increased on his windpipe, causing him to gasp and choke for air. Until finally Taker pulled a large manila envelope from his robes.

"Give this to your father, boy and let him know, it comes from the Lord of Darkness!" Taker ordered, shoving the envelope into Shane's hand before pushing him toward the entrance.

Shane stumbled, narrowly catching his balance as he ran backstage. Still gasping for air, his throat sore from the chokehold Taker had on him, he ran toward his father's dressing room. The minute the door came into view, it opened and Vince stepped out. He looked just as horrified over what had just transpired as he called out to Shane. Instantly he hugged Shane, before guiding him inside the dressing room. Stephanie was standing up, looking concerned as she moved to hug them both. An act that neither had been able to see through.

"Are you okay, Shane?" She asked softly, while hugging him tightly. Even as she fought the impulse to push him away.

He was still trembling as he handed the envelope to his dad. Vince took the package, while Stephanie continued to comfort her brother. Vince momentarily stepped away from his children, fished his reading glasses out of his pocket and started to open the manila envelope.

As soon as he laid eyes on the first picture, he gasped. His head snapping up toward his children.

"Dad?" Stephanie questioned, playing the role of oblivious to the halt.

"Sweetheart, you're his target." Vince replied, slowly as he held up one of the candid photos of her at the supermarket in Greenwich.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed the photo, her demeanor giving nothing away. "How…?" She squeaked as Shane grabbed the other shots and started shuffling through them.

"Dad, he would have had to had been following her for weeks! Since just before the Royal Rumble!"

"I don't understand. Why am I the target?" She asked, playing dumb to the whole situation. While maintaining an innocent and confused look.

Vince immediately hugged her. "Don't worry, honey. I won't let that bastard anywhere near you!" He proclaimed. "I'll kill him before I let him touch you!"

She simply hugged him back, burying her face against his shoulder in order to hide the amused smirk on her face. ' _Got you._ ' She thought.

  



	7. Back into the Inferno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Stephanie's dismay, Vince orders Undertaker and Kane into another Inferno Match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of sexual encounters in this chapter, that involve oral sex, orgasm denial and forced orgasms. Read at your own risk!

As soon as she heard the news, she could feel the blood drain from her face. An Inferno match. Her father must have been even angrier than she originally thought to order that type of match. While she had expected him to retaliate against the Undertaker, she hadn't predicted this outcome. What made it worse was he ordered Kane into the match too. She had honestly hoped to avoid having Kane and Undertaker fight each other, but they weren’t ready to unveil their plans just yet. They still had several weeks of escalating to go.

“It’s alright, Stephanie. This won’t derail our plans.” Mark told her as he watched her pace a groove into the floor. “Did you bring a keepsake that I can use against your father?”

Stephanie stopped pacing long enough to grab her briefcase. “Mark, I don’t know how you can be so calm about this match. I know you did one last April, but still.” She added, opening the case and pulling out an old stuffed bear; a bear that had been a present from her father when she was just a little girl. “Here, my father gave me this thing years ago.” She said, tossing it over to Mark who easily caught it and examined it.

“Looks like, it was well loved.” He remarked, looking up at her with an amused smile. “I can handle an inferno match, even against Kane. It’s not going to go the way your dad wants it to go.”

Finally she sat down next to Mark on the sofa, exhaling hard, while letting her shoulders slump. “I just hate, that I won’t be able to be there for either of you guys. Since the letter with the photos, my dad has decided I shouldn’t go to any of the shows you and the Ministry are at.” She scoffed, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Mark simply chuckled, glancing over to Stephanie with an amused expression. “It’s better you stay away, there are less chances of them figuring out you are in league with me before we are ready to reveal that fact.” He replied, locking eyes with her. For a long moment, they were both silent, while fighting a losing battle to keep things between them strictly business. For weeks they had both been feeling the strong magnetic pull between them.

Suddenly their lips collided in a hungry kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into his lap. The stuffed bear in his opposite hand discarded to the side in favor of wrapping that arm around her as well.

Instinctively she straddled his lap, while his hands rubbed up and down her back, before she knew it, one of his hands had found their way underneath her blouse and jacket. She pulled back to let out a gasp. Neither said a word as they both tried to catch their respective breath.  She could tell he was waiting to see what she would do next. Clearly giving her the chance to back out, if she wanted too.

“I’m told mixing business with pleasure is a bad for business.” She panted, before shrugging off her jacket. “But I’ve never been one to back down from what feels right.” She added, popping the collar on her blouse as their lips collided again.

Eagerly she helped him pull his shirt up over his head, leaving his chest bare as he grasped her waist and lifted her up. She reveled in his strength as he held her up as though she weighed nothing. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he walked them toward the bedroom in her hotel suite. All the while they kissed wildly and hungrily. Once her back hit the bed, it didn’t take long for them to finish undressing each other.

Roughly she grabbed the back of his long dark auburn hair, twining her fingers through the soft silky strands. He buried his face against the side of her neck, his tongue roaming over her pulse as she wrapped one of her legs around his. She let out a groan at feeling, his erection brushing against her wet folds. In that moment, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted any other man she’d ever been with.

Finally he moved to thrust inside her, she let out another gasp, her nails digging into his shoulders. Though he didn’t move, instead he looked into her eyes again, a teasing smile finding his lips. She lightly chuckled, playfully biting his lower lip in retaliation.

“Tease,” he hissed, unable to further resist moving his hips against hers. She managed to laugh, even as she moaned out in pleasure. Her nails slowly raking down his back as she moved against him, chasing that sweet friction. She could have never predicted how incredible he would feel inside her. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. Her breath continued to shudder as she groaned out his name.

He continued to suckle upon her neck, while uttering the word, ‘mine’ against her skin. Her toes were practically curling with each thrust of his pelvis against hers. She could feel that tightly wind coil in her belly about to spring open. Suddenly his lips were upon hers again as her body shuddered and shook beneath his muscular body, her release slamming into like a 2x4 to the face. It was definitely one of the biggest orgasms she had ever experienced, that it left her breathless.

“You still with me, Steph?” He chuckled. She couldn’t immediately speak, all she could do was nod as she placed a hand on his cheek. Silently she gave him the go ahead to continue. He still hadn’t found release after all. Without warning, he rolled them over, so that she was top, giving her the chance to take control of things.

“Now who is the tease?” She asked, while moving to straddle him better. Once she started to grind against him, he let out a groan of his own. Another chuckle escaped her lips as she rather enjoyed having such a powerful man, withering beneath her ministrations. She moved against him with a purpose, her nails dragging down his chest hard enough to leave red welts, but not enough to leave actual scratches.

Teasingly she lowered herself to flick her tongue over his lips, but keeping just out of reach for another kiss. Until he grew frustrated enough to grab her hair and pull her down for a demanding kiss. Abruptly he rolled them over as began that chase for his release. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing like a madwoman, even as she moaned and groaned out his name again. His chase leading her to yet another orgasm of her own. Though he quickly followed after her, however he had the presence of mind to pull free of her rather than risk coming inside her.

“I don’t even smoke, but I think I need a cigarette.” She joked, rubbing his back.

“I could use a drink.” He chuckled, dropping a kiss to her lips.

She lightly grasped his face, looking him in the eyes again, before kissing him back. “I probably should have said it sooner, but I am on birth control. Though I do appreciate the gesture.”

“That's good to know.” He whispered, burying his face against her neck. Seemingly relieved at the news as neither had been thinking about accidents when they had ended up in bed. Gently she rubbed his shoulder and side as they basked in the afterglow.

 

xXx

 

After his encounter with Stephanie at the hotel, Mark had taken a shower and changed attire, before he met up with Paul and Daffney in the parking lot of the hotel. Daffney merely grinned, a knowing smile on her face as Mark approached the car.

“What’s so amusing, baby girl?” He asked, while putting his bags into the trunk of the car.

“Did you have _fun_ , big brother?” She questioned back, a wide cheshire grin spread across her face.

Mark merely glared at her, his silence speaking for him. Paul just watched the pair and lightly shook his head as he still wasn’t convinced that involving Daffney in their plans was a good idea. She was young and headstrong and not nearly as business savvy as Stephanie McMahon. As if on cue, Daffney and Mark glanced over to Paul, causing him to grimace. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they all shared a connection.

“You two wanna stop policing my thoughts?” Paul asked, dryly. Truly not looking forward to adding Kane to the mix as that would be one more person in his head.

Both Mark and Daffney rolled their eyes as they moved to get into the car, Daffney taking the back seat as Mark claimed the passenger side, adjusting the seat to account for his height. Paul climbed into the driver’s side, while trying to keep his thoughts focused on the business at hand. However Daffney wasn’t quite finished with the original topic as she leaned her head forward, perching herself between the two front seats.

“You never did answer my question, Mark.” She pointed out, playing dumb to his inner thoughts and his wishes for her to mind her own business.

“Dee, you ain’t too old to take to the woodshed.” He threatened glaring at her again, however she just quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Love you too, bro.” She chuckled, dropping back into her seat. He muttered under his breath, definitely feeling annoyed but the subject seemed to be dropped.

“Should we go over the plan again for tonight? The inferno match won’t be a joke.” Paul suggested as he began to drive them out of the parking lot.

“I’ll go down to the ring alone, I’m not bothering with any bells and whistles. Hopefully we can get the match over quickly without much injury to either of us. Daff, I’m going to need you to look out for Kane. If he’s the one who catches fire, then help him out.” Mark told her, glancing into the rear view mirror to look at her.

“Will do. Am I also convincing him to ‘join us’ this time?” She asked, wanting to be sure of the timing. She was aware that Kane was already on Stephanie’s payroll but he wasn’t with them yet.

“Yes, we need him out of the Corporation. Otherwise, Vince will keep ordering these inane matches between us.” Mark confirmed.

Daffney merely nodded as she sat back against the seat. None of them had to say it, as they knew it would be a family reunion to remember.

 

xXx

 

Vince thought he was going to enjoy seeing Kane destroy Undertaker in the inferno match he ordered. And he would have, if it hadn’t been for Paul Bearer and Daffney coming out to ringside during the middle of the match. Vince noted the young woman’s attention was on the men in the ring, while Paul carried a black hat box over to the commentator’s table.

“A gift for you, Mr. McMahon.” Paul smiled darkly, before walking away.

Though he tried to remain unaffected, the feeling the black box gave him was foreboding. What were they up to now? He would have ignored it, but Lawler had managed to get under his skin enough to open it. He could feel the color drain from his face as he looked down at the stuffed bear inside the box. What had they done to his baby girl to get their hands on one of her old childhood toys? Clearly distraught, he pulled the bear out of the package and walked toward the ramp where Paul had positioned himself.

“You son of a bitch! What have you done?!” He shouted, not even realizing that Undertaker and Kane had spilled out of the ring and were fighting on the other side, near the commentator’s table where he had just been.

Paul merely laughed evilly, not offering any sort of answers as to what was going on. Still in shock, Vince didn’t hear the bell, signalling the end of the match. It wasn’t until he felt a presence at his back, that he turned around to see Undertaker unscathed and staring down at him with a menacing look in his eyes. He snatched the bear out of his hand and placed it in the fire. Vince let out a startled scream, horrified that the man before may truly be a threat to him and his family.

“Why are you doing this!?”

“You know why.” Undertaker replied, tossing the burning stuffed toy onto the ramp. Vince stepped back as he noted Kane and Daffney walking up behind the Undertaker. Their stances showing unity among them as though an unholy trinity had just been formed before his eyes.

“Oh no...” Vince mouthed, stepping back up the ramp. Quickly he spun around and ran up the ramp, barreling passed Paul Bearer, luckily members of the Corporation came out the ramp entrance to help him. However Undertaker and his siblings only stood their ground. The crowd unable to decide how they felt over this turn of events. Suddenly Paul, Kane and Daffney knelt down to the Undertaker as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the lights went out. When the lights came back on, they were gone.

“You okay, dad?” Shane asked, moving over to check on Vince.

“Call your sister. I have to know if she’s okay.” Vince said as they hurried backstage.

 

xXx

 

Stephanie had been watching the broadcast, her stomach in knots over Mark and Kane having to fight in an inferno match. She hadn’t liked the idea of the match, the first time they did it. She liked it even less that her father was forcing it upon them. However, she sighed out in relief that both men managed to make it out relatively unscathed. She couldn’t help but give a little cheer at Mark, Kane and Daffney standing together, the stance had been perfect. However her giddiness was short lived when her cell phone rang, quickly she shut off the television before answering.

“Hello?”

“Steph! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked, trying to sound oblivious to the supposed danger she was in.

“Didn’t you watch the show?”

“The first half, I couldn’t bring myself to watch the Inferno match. Just the idea of it, was too brutal for me.” She confessed, her voice giving no indication of her lies.

“Kane has gone back to his brother. Dad’s beside himself. They had that stuffed bear, Dad got you when you were just a little girl! Dad’s convinced you are in danger.”

“We’ve known Mark for years, do _you_ really think he’s going to follow through on his threats?”

Shane was quiet for a moment as Stephanie waited to hear his honest opinion. “Steph, I don’t know anymore. I was thinking that maybe he was posturing, but he’s getting more aggressive. Maybe we should involve the police?”

Before Stephanie could say anything, she heard her father yell, ‘No, we can’t go involving the police! Not while he’s doing these things on television!’

“Maybe we should just play it by ear? They haven’t physically done anything to me. I’m not even staying in the company paid hotel. Besides you guys, does anyone even know I am in town?” Stephanie asked, trying to sound reassuring to her brother and father. “Look, let’s just regroup in the morning. We can work on a plan _together_.” She suggested.

“No, Steph. You just stay safe. We’ll handle things.” Shane replied, causing Steph to roll her eyes. Typical. She expected that sort of response as they couldn’t help themselves in thinking she had nothing to bring to the table, even when her own safety was in jeopardy.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Shane. Tell Dad, I’m fine.” Stephanie said unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. However she hung up rather then hear a reply from her brother.

Just then, she could hear the door to her suite open as Mark let himself in. She tossed the cell phone on the nightstand before walking into the main area of her suite. She must have looked upset as Mark seem to look at her with concern.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, closing the distance between them in just a couple of strides. Within moments, his hands were on her hips, pulling her close to him.

“I just got off the phone with my brother. Apparently I can’t possibly have any good ideas to protect myself.” She replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. Suddenly Mark’s hands moved up to lightly grasp her face.

“Once things are all said and done, they’ll know just how strong you are.” Mark spoke in a quiet voice. Stephanie brought her hands up to rest on his wrists as he held her face. Here he had just been in a potentially career ending match and he was comforting her.

“I’m glad you made it out of that insane match in one piece.” She stated, changing the subject as it wasn’t worth staying mad, when she could be in the arms of the man in front of her. “Though I don’t know if you heard, but my Dad’s made a Hell in a Cell match between you and Bossman for Wrestlemania.”

“I heard, I got the call sheet for it. Looks like his enforcer is going down.” He said, while letting his hands slip down to her neck and shoulders. They both chuckled before finally kissing each other. Easily he lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn’t help herself from reveling in the man’s immense strength once more as he carried her back to the bedroom for yet another rendezvous. For the first time, since he arrived, she noted he was still in his ring gear, but she honestly didn’t care.

“Did you guys just hightail it out of the venue?” She laughed, while tugging at his ring shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Pretty much, we weren’t taking any chances once we got Kane back.” He replied with an amused laugh of his own.

“Is he okay?” She asked, allowing Mark to remove her blouse.

“I think so, Daffney’s staying with him. I figured they could get reacquainted.”

“A little family bonding?” She lightly teased, all the while they continued to undress each other.

“More or less, you did mention that Kane is craving stability.” Mark paused, looking into Stephanie’s eyes. She didn’t verbally respond as she just brought her hands up to grasp his face and kiss him again. Suddenly she maneuvered her weight to roll them over, so she could straddle him, pushing her hair to the side as she hovered over him with a devious little smile.

“I did mention that, didn’t I?” she lightly chuckled, leaning down to playfully suckle at Mark’s bottom lip. “You sure you want to get any more involved with me? You know when we pull this plan off, my dad is going to be on a rampage.” She questioned, giving him a devilish little grin.

“Vince doesn’t scare me.” Mark replied, bringing a hand up to grab Stephanie’s hair, pulling her down into another heated kiss. “I’m not letting you go without a fight, Stephanie McMahon.” He whispered back, his nose lightly tapping against hers. A definite possessive note to the action.

“Good, because I'm not letting you go either.” She whispered back, grinding her hips into his, earning a combination of a growl and groan out of him.

His hand roamed up her back to unlatched her bra, causing the straps to fall off of her shoulders. She laughed in response, shrugging forward to allow the delicate fabric to slide down her breasts, leaving her bare from the waist up. Suddenly Mark rolled them over again, his broad muscular chest pressing against her soft breasts, while he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She giggled at the feeling of his goatee brushing against her skin, tickling her in the process.

“It may be a couple of weeks before we can meet up again.” Stephanie whispered, while they finished up undressing each other.

“Preparing for your dad to start tightening the reins?” He asked, before dropping a kiss to her bottom lip.

“Pretty much,” she replied, twining her fingers into his long dark hair and pulling him into a more demanding kiss. If this was going to be their last liaison for a little while, then she wanted to make the most of it. Thus she continued kissing him, until she could gain enough leverage to roll them back over, giving her the opportunity to straddle him again. Earlier they had been too eager to fully enjoy each other, but they had enough time now to really explore each other. Teasingly she grinded her hips against his, causing him to growl again. She had to admit, that she loved getting those types of reactions out of him.

“You’re such a damn tease...” He growled again, as she buried her face against his neck and began suckling and licking at his neck. Her hands stroked over his shoulders and chest, her fingers tracing the definition of his muscles, memorizing every part they grazed over. Roughly he gripped her hips, stopping her from grinding against him. The move earning him a whimper of protest out of her as she partially sat up.

“No fair, you just want to be in control.” She seductively pouted, leaning down to hover her lips over his.

“Maybe I do.” He replied in a husky whisper, his hands moving from her hips to grip her tight ass instead. She groaned in response. Suddenly he rolled them over again, swiftly pinning her against the mattress and pillows. Before she could protest, he dipped his head down to lick and suckle at one of her breasts, causing her to let out a gasp. Her body shuddered under the attention as he playfully bit at one of her nipples. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning out his name.

Methodically the man, kissed, licked and bit a heated trail down the middle of her body. His tongue playfully licking over and then kissing her navel. He kept one big strong hand wrapped around her neck, refusing to let her move from beneath him. She thought she might go mad, if he moved any slower. However, it wasn’t much longer that he positioned himself between her thighs, his hands moving down to grasp her hips tightly keeping her perfectly still from the waist down.

“Mark!” She screamed out, the moment she felt his hot tongue run through her folds. Though he refused to let her buck her hips in response. He merely glanced up at her with a seductive yet sadistic gaze. “You’re such a bastard!” She partly laughed in frustration.

Though he didn’t reply with words, rather he replied with actions. His entire mouth working her over. Desperately she wanted to move against that mouth as his long tongue lapped through her folds and suckled at her clit, driving her absolutely mad with desire. Roughly she tugged at his hair in retaliation, her nails dragging over his scalp as he finally showed her some mercy by releasing his grip on her hips. However immediately he pushed two fingers inside her and began thrusting as his tongue continued to lap and suckle over her clit and folds. She cried out his name again, her breath quickening as she grew closer to her release.

Sensing her body beginning to tighten, he abruptly pulled back, denying her body the very release it desired. “Oh no, baby. You don't get to come yet.” He chuckled, his hands moving to hold her hips down again.

“You’re so mean. Just remember turnabout is fair play,” she warned, panting heavily. She definitely planned on getting him back, the moment she was able to gain the upper hand again. Suddenly he sprang forward, his entire body pressing down on hers as he kissed her roughly, forcing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue. All she could do was groan into the depths of his mouth, without warning she felt his rock hard cock push inside her soaking cunt in one hard thrust. Instantly she cried out, her body relenting to him as he practically dominated her.

Admittedly she couldn’t complain as she loved every single rough and hard stroke of his cock thrusting inside her wet depths. The friction building to the point that she could feel herself teetering on the edge, yet the moment her body would begin to tighten, he would suddenly slow the pace. It was maddening, how much she wanted to come, but how efficient he was at getting her near the peak, but constantly denying her the chance to tumble over.

“Uh... _please_ ,” she managed to whine out.

“Please what, darling?” He growled against her ear.

She squirmed and grunted beneath him, slowly shaking her head as she desperately tried to deny him what he wanted to hear from her.

“Come on, Steph. You gotta tell me what you want, baby.” He demanded, gripping her hips tightly so she couldn’t move against him for that friction she was seeking. Though he remained buried deep inside her. He could feel her throbbing and pulsing around him, but he refused to give in first.

“Damn it...” She said through gritted teeth as she could feel her resolve breaking. Her body no longer being able to withstand being denied sweet release. “ _Please_ let me come!” She begged, hating that she had just given up that first barrier. If this had been a wrestling match, she had just done the equivalent of tapping out.

Her submission was music to his ears as he chuckled against her neck. Finally he released his hold on her hips as he resumed thrusting inside her. This time moving with a purpose to build up the friction once more. There was nothing gentle in his actions, his thrusts were hard, rough and fast. His hips practically beating against hers. Though she wasn’t complaining, he felt absolutely incredible after all the methodical teasing he had done to her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gripped him tightly, crying out his name with each powerful thrust of his cock inside her. Until finally her body felt like it was about to explode, her orgasm hitting her even harder than it had during their earlier encounter. Everything went white as her body stiffened and shook down to her core, her mind a jumbled mess, wrecked with a tremendous amount of pleasure and pain. “Fuck…” She uttered, coming hard enough to soak his cock in her juices.

Slowly as she came to her senses and her breathing normalized; she realized that he had stopped moving, letting her ride out the moment. Rapidly she blinked, her vision slowly coming into focus to see him looking down at her with smug satisfaction. A part of her wanted to slap him for that look, but she knew that would only goad him into torturing her again. And well she wanted her turn for payback first! “That was cruel of you, Mr. Calaway.” She teased, while trying to catch her breath.

“I couldn’t help myself, Ms. McMahon.” He teased back. “You’re so beautiful, when you beg.”

That remark earned him a playful smack on the back of his shoulder. “You're an ass.” She retorted, purposely clenching her pelvis and thigh muscles, while he remained buried inside her.

He inhaled sharply, realizing quickly that she still had fight left in her. “Keep it up, we already know I can make you tap out.” He reminded her.

“But you have no idea of what I can do.” She shot back, finally getting an opening to roll them over. Quickly she leaned forward to claim his lips in a rough kiss, her hair falling over them like a curtain. Playfully she bit down on his bottom lip, gently tugging on it with her teeth. The move causing him to moan out in spite of himself.

The man had stamina, she already knew that from just watching his wrestling matches in the ring. But she hadn't been with any guy who could go so long without coming yet. She just knew he had to be aching for release by now. Thus she knew this was her chance at some payback. He only managed to catch the mischievous look in her eyes, just before she lifted her hips up enough to grab a hold of his shaft. His own eyes widening at the power play she had just made as she was gripping his most vulnerable part.

“I did tell you, turnabout's fair play.” She told him as she freed herself from his cock. However she kept her grip on his shaft, slowly stroking him with one hand. All the while she kept her weight on his waist.

He couldn't stop himself from groaning as he was still quite hard, making all the nerve endings in his cock very sensitive to her ministrations. He was definitely ready to come but his own stubborn streak didn't want to give her that victory yet. Finally she moved off his waist but she kept a strong grip on the base of his shaft. He grimaced when she locked those blue eyes of hers on him, her tongue teasingly swirling around the tip of his cock.

“Oh you…” He choked out just before she took more of his cock into her mouth.

He was definitely the biggest man she had ever been with both in terms of his height and his endowment, but she was determined to pay him back. He didn't want to come yet, she was going to make him! She took as much of his length into her mouth as she could, while using her hands to stroke the part she couldn't fit in. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, keeping her gaze locked with his, silently daring him to look away.

He bit his bottom lip as she was doing a good job of pushing him over the edge. The way her smoldering gaze stayed on him, while her mouth and hands worked over his length, were all doing their part to drive him crazy. He very much wanted to look away as the sight was just making his cock twitch with even more need for release. While she wasn't an expert, by any means. What she lacked in technique, she made up for in determination and intensity.

Suddenly she really locked on the suction as she moved her mouth faster. Her hands matching her mouth's pace. He could feel his toes curl, even as he tried fighting off the urge. Though before he could stop himself; he grunted out her name, and grabbed a hold of her hair. His cock practically erupting in her mouth. To her credit, she swallowed the first spurt of cum, but pulled back as the second spurt splashed against her chest. She continued to stroke him with both hands, making sure he came as hard as she had.

“Fuck…” He shouted out, completely breathless as she wring him dry. There went his plans to come deep inside her. Which had been his goal, since she had told him that she was on birth control.

By the time he could focus on her again, she was draped across his abdomen, her hands underneath her chin to prop herself up. “Are you still with me, Mark?” She asked with a note of triumph in her voice. She had certainly picked up the pinfall in this round.

“I see business isn't the only thing you're cutthroat at.” He replied with a weak laugh. Definitely not wanting to admit that she really knocked the wind out of him.

Without warning she moved to straddle his chest, quickly leaning down to kiss him, forcing him to taste himself on her lips and tongue. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down flush against him. After a few moments they slightly pulled apart, their lips barely touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. “Shower?” She suggested, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Mhm, yes. I probably needed one before but I definitely need one now.” He said in a half joking manner.

She merely laughed as she’d been around athletes her entire life, so sweat didn't bother her. Though she had to admit he managed to smell pretty good even after he wrestled an inferno match of all things. Whatever deodorant he was using was a very good one. Slowly she moved off of him to get off the bed. “I'll go start it, join me when you're ready.”  She said, while running her fingers through her sweat soaked hair.

He simply nodded as he did need a moment longer to fully catch his breath. Good stamina notwithstanding the fact that he pretty much wrestled two matches in one night was catching up to him.

 


	8. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of their little family reunion, now Undertaker, Kane and Daffney have to learn to navigate their new circumstances. But can Kane and Undertaker get past their issues? Can Daffney keep it together?

Daffney had just gotten out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around herself, while using a smaller towel to dry her hair. The night had been crazy enough when they left the venue. The entire Ministry leaving in such a hurry that most of them hadn’t even had a chance to change into their street clothes. Her mind drifted off to earlier in the night, when Kane and Undertaker fought in the inferno match and Kane’s boot ended up on fire. As her older brother had told her, she looked out for Kane, immediately grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting out the fire before it could do any real damage to his foot. Quickly she had knelt down beside him, whispering it was time for him to come home. That had been all he needed to leave the Corporation and join with his family in the Ministry.

She walked out of the bathroom, still wrapped in a towel. Immediately her eyes fell on her big brother Kane, sitting on his double bed, staring at the wall.

“Kane.” She said, walking over to him. “Are you okay?” She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, still looking vacant. Daffney frowned, her hands moving up to grasp his mask. Suddenly his hands snapped up to grab her wrists.

“Don’t!”

“Oh _now_ you wanna wake up. You don’t have to wear the mask around me, Kane. I’m not gonna judge you.” Her voice full of sincerity as she urged him to release her wrists.

Reluctantly he released his grip on her and let her unbuckle the back of his mask. Slowly she pulled the black and red mask away to reveal his face to her for the first time. Lightly she brushed his hair out of his face, before gently cupping his chin.

“See, isn’t that better?” She asked, her thumb grazing over one of the scars on his cheek. Despite her lack of reaction to his burn scars, he still felt insecure and apprehensive about her seeing them. The last memories he had had of her was when she was a two year old toddler with long dark red hair and hazel green eyes. Yet, the connection was there. They shared blood just the same as he and Mark.

“How did he find you? Paul said you were taken away and he had no idea where to.” Kane asked, grasping her wrists again.

Her eyes flashed red a moment, but she was quick to close her eyes fighting for control. Since reuniting with her oldest brother, she had found it becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her cursed demon under control. However she refused to say anything to Mark about it, figuring he would notice if she got too out of control. She could feel Kane’s grip on her wrists tightened in concern.

“I’m okay.” She whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders for momentary support. “Sorry, I don’t quite have the same control as you or Mark.” She confessed, moving to sit next to Kane.

“Does Mark and Paul know?” Kane asked, glancing over to her, still feeling concern for the slip in her control.

“I don’t know. They’re in my head, so maybe they do. As for how they found me, I’d been wrestling on the independent circuit for a while. One day Mark and Paul appeared at one of my matches. The connection was pretty much instant the moment Mark placed a hand on my shoulder. The contact was all either of us needed to know the truth.” She explained. Kane simply nodded, he knew the feeling. He and Mark kept going back and forth on their allegiances, but this was the first time that Paul and Daffney were involved. It was a lot to process and he wasn’t sure how he felt about everything.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said abruptly, grabbing his stuff and heading into the bathroom. Daffney said nothing as she watched his retreating back. She knew this was going to be a lot for them all to process. They were far from functioning as a family unit, though she held out hope that it was possible. Slowly she climbed to her feet and moved to get dressed, while Kane was occupying the bathroom. By the time, Kane exited the bathroom, Daffney was lying in her bed, huddled under her covers with her lamp off.

“Good night, sis.” He said in a low voice, in case she was fast asleep.

“Good night, Kane.” She replied back, while remaining huddled under the covers.

  


xXx

 

It was around 5am when Daffney’s cell phone rang, waking both her and Kane in their respective beds. Blindly she knocked things over trying to grab the cell phone off the nightstand. She couldn’t even open her eyes to see who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Daffney, we are leaving at 7am. Make sure you and Kane are in the lobby by 6:30am. Mark’s going to meet us at the airport.”

“How are you this wide awake already?” Daffney asked in an annoyed tone as she slowly sat up.

“A lot of practice. I’ll see you at 6:30.” Paul retorted and then promptly hung up.

Daffney fell back against her pillows with a groan, while Kane chuckled. Though he continued to lay in his own bed, unwilling to get up just yet. His forearm covering his eyes.

“I guess some things never change.” Kane snickered. “Paul’s always been a ball buster.”

“I swear, there are days I just want to bust him upside his fathead.” Daffney admitted, though her words lacked any conviction.

“Any reason, why Mark gets spared the wake up call?” Kane asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I bet he’s bunking with Stephanie. Paul wouldn’t dare interrupt them.”

“Wait...what? ” Kane asked sitting up, far more awake at that bit of news. “Since when, do those two have _that_ kind of relationship?”

“Those two have had some serious sexual tension going on between them, since I was brought in a few weeks ago. Yesterday though, Mark’s energy changed. I could totally tell there had been a release to that tension.” Daffney explained with a grin stretching across her face. “In fact, he got pissed when I tried to ask about it.”

Kane found himself laughing as he realized that Daffney would very likely hold her own with their big brother.

“I bet, he hates when anyone tries to pry in his business.” Kane scoffed. “Oh boy, McMahon is going to flip once he realizes that Mark and Stephanie are together. He ordered that inferno match thinking Stephanie was in danger.”

“Hey, you think we’ll get an _actual_ sister in law out of this whole thing?” She asked as she finally rolled out of bed.

“I don’t know. I’d have to see them interact. But if he’s defensive like you said, then maybe.” Kane shrugged, stranger things had happened after all. He hadn’t actually thought he would reunite with his brother or father after their last betrayal, but here he was.

 

xXx

 

Admittedly it felt strange to be travelling with Kane again as they hadn’t really resolved any of the things that had happened between them. Paul wasn't sure if they would ever resolve those issues but for now they had a truce. For the most part, he remained quiet choosing to focus on driving while Kane and Daffney spoke to each other. The ease with which they could banter and joke, even Kane’s comfort in being unmasked around her, surprised Paul. For anyone looking in on their relationship they would never have a clue that the two hadn’t grown up together and had only been reunited for a day. His thoughts were interrupted by Kane speaking to him for the first time.

“How did you and Mark find her?” Kane asked, curiously.

“Daffney was making a name for herself on the independent circuit. An old friend of mine, mentioned there was a girl who kinda reminded him of the Undertaker as she could do funny things in the ring and play some dark mind games.” Paul explained. “So I hired a private investigator to dig into her past, since we lost track of Little Delilah, when she was taken into the foster care system in Texas. He had a hard time digging information up on her that went further back than a couple of years.”

“What can I say? I was trying to start fresh. Funny thing here, is that I’ve been a wrestling fan for years. So when you and Mark started feuding back in 97, I thought it was coincidence that you guys were talking about the family funeral home burning down and what not. What were the chances that one of my favorite wrestlers would have this storyline that kind of mirrored my life? Though none of you ever mentioned there being another child involved. So I just assumed it was one of those ‘worked’ angles.”

Kane lightly chuckled, listening to the more complete story. “If only, we’d all be a lot less miserable if it had been worked.”

“Right!” Daffney chimed in.

“Any way since the investigator came up short on information, but with her past still being murky enough to be Delilah. Mark decided to go to one of her matches. He insisted he would know, if he just met her in person. And well he was right.”

“How was her match?” Kane asked, looking into the rear view mirror to see Daffney sticking her tongue out at him.

“She’s a little hellion in the ring. Her opponent was dominated.” Paul admitted, clearly impressed. “I think she’s going to surprise Mr. McMahon when she shows her in ring skills.”

“D’aww, thanks Paul.”

That managed to get a chuckle out of Paul, his expression softening as he caught sight of the airport.

 

xXx

 

Moving through the airport had been uneventful, Daffney and Kane followed after Paul, all of them keeping as low a profile as possible, wearing baseball caps and shades. Though a couple of wrestling fans stopped them to ask for autographs along the way. Daffney couldn’t help but glance over to Kane, as she noted the apprehension in his stance.

“Alright, it was nice meeting you all, but we got a plane to catch!” Daffney said, ushering Kane and Paul away.

“I’ll never get use to that whole fame thing.” Kane muttered, pulling at the brim of his cap.

“It’s okay, big guy. I’ll protect you.” Daffney teased, earning her a light elbowing from her elder brother.

By the time they made it to the gate, they finally met up with Mark. He was also wearing a baseball cap and shades. Daffney lightly chuckled, noting the fact that they were all almost dressed alike with their black t-shirts and jeans.

“I swear, baby girl. Something is always tickling your funny bone.” Mark stated with a light shake of his head.

“Oh come on, the three of us are practically matching without even trying. How can you not see the humor in that?” She asked pushing her glasses up to rest on top of her head.

Kane lightly chuckled as she had a point. They did share similar tastes in street clothes it seemed. Though the moment he found himself getting a raised eyebrow from Mark, Kane bit down on his bottom lip wishing he could become invisible.

“Oh good grief, do you gotta be a stick in the mud? Or is that just a rule in the unwritten book of being the eldest?” Daffney chimed in, not really liking to see Kane stiffen under Mark’s reprimanding gaze. Though before Mark could offer a response, her eyes flared red again. Instantly she grabbed her face as Kane’s hand shot up to grasp her upper arm and steady her.

Mark frowned, clearly concerned for her as he reached out to capture her opposite arm. While he was aware she had been having some control issues with her powers, they seemed to be getting worse.

“How frequently are these flare ups happening?” He asked in a low voice that only she, Kane and Paul could hear.

She shook her head, refusing to answer as she didn’t want them to worry for her. They had only just found each other and she didn’t want them to worry that she might be a liability. Suddenly Mark grabbed her face, forcing her to open her now hazel eyes in startled surprise.

“You’re _not_ a liability. Just tell me the truth.” He whispered. Though his tone was heated, his eyes showed great concern for her.

“They have been picking up the pace, since that day we gave Viscera his attitude adjustment.” She finally admitted, breaking eye contact.

He sighed, releasing her face. He felt bad that he hadn’t fully noticed that she was struggling with the cursed demon that gave her powers, but she had been so impressive that night. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let her feed off the big man, giving the creature inside her more power to fight against her will.  “Come see me, when we get to the next hotel.”

She simply nodded an affirmative as she knew an order from a request. Though her eyes widened when he dropped a brotherly kiss to the top of her head, it wasn’t the first time he had done that. However it was the first time that the gesture conjured a very old memory of a life long forgotten. For a moment, she remembered being lifted up into the arms of her older brother as a very tiny child. She was upset over something but his arms calmed her down almost immediately.

“ _It’s okay, Dee. I got you, baby girl.”_

She glanced up at Mark, the memory fading as quick as it hit her. From the look on his face, he saw it too. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking away. Kane simply wrapped an arm around her, silently urging her to come and sit down with him. She followed with no protest as her mind was still reeling.

 

xXx

 

The plane ride itself was uneventful with Daffney and Kane sitting in relative silence. Every so often he would glance at her, feeling unsure if he should say anything. Maybe they should have tried to find her sooner, but they had fooled themselves into thinking she was better off leading a normal life. He honestly hadn't considered that she might be cursed too, despite her only being a toddler at the time.

“I'm sorry we left you alone, Dee.” Kane whispered, giving her wrist a squeeze. “I let them convince me you were better off.”

Daffney placed a hand on top of his. “I'm not holding a grudge. I get why you all stayed away. I'm just happy to have you both back. The voice in my head was proven wrong.” She replied, thinking back on feeling a connection to the Undertaker and Kane despite never meeting them. At the time, she thought it was just the storyline being so close to her own past that made them special to her. Now she knew it was more than that.

“What did the voice tell you?”

“It use to tell me, my family is dead and that no one would ever care about me. Let alone love me.” She answered honestly.

“I think we all hoped that you were adopted into a normal family and were living a happy normal life. I’m sorry you had to suffer the curse alone. Granted I didn’t really fare that much better. I was institutionalized for several years after the fire. Paul was pretty much the only person to come see me.”  Kane admitted, still harboring bitterness for his own fate.

“Hey whatever doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger, right?”  She retorted with a smile.

“It's still surreal that you are all grown up and right here. I remember when you were learning to walk. Mark and I would try to get you to choose who to walk too. He always seemed to win, but I think I got you to laugh more.” Kane let himself think back on the good times. He just wished that they had been able to have more of them.

“I think he made me feel safe, but I know I loved you both. The brief bits of my past that come to me involving you guys always made me feel comforted.”

Kane smiled, he remembered it being a surprise to both him and Mark when they were told they were going to be getting a new brother or sister. But it was love at first sight the moment he held Dee in his arms. Finally _he_ got to be the big brother. Two years just hadn't been enough though. Then the fire happened and their world was turned upside down.

“Not a day has gone by, that I haven’t missed you.” Kane whispered, not trusting his voice not to betray him.

Daffney instinctively gave his hand a squeeze. “I missed you too.”

 

xXx

 

The moment they made it out of the baggage claim, Mark walked up and grabbed Daffney by the arm.

“You're with me. We'll meet up with Paul and Kane later.” He said simply, while guiding her toward the car rental area.

“What's going on?” Daffney asked as they hadn't really spent that much time alone, since she joined up with them a few weeks back. Usually Paul was with them or she was hanging out with the Brood or Acolytes.

“I'm going to help you get your demon under control. It's better if we are alone.” He told her.

“Should I be worried?” She asked, feeling apprehensive at the prospect of Mark going deeper into her mind. There were still things in her past that she wasn’t quite ready to share with either of her brothers.

Momentarily he paused, his hand moving from her arm to her shoulder. “Dee, do you trust me?” He asked, gazing at her intently.

Inwardly, Daffney grimaced as that was such a complicated question. “Mark, I _want_ to trust you, but there's a part of me that still blames you for ripping our family apart.” She finally admitted.

“Oh baby girl, I wish you were old enough to know more about our parents. You probably wouldn't feel as conflicted if you did.” Mark replied as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. “Come on, we can talk at the hotel.”

Daffney merely nodded as she allowed herself to be led away. The trip to the hotel was a quiet one as Daffney wondered what kind of people her parents were, that Mark would want to kill them. There was a lot she didn’t know, but she willingly reunited with Mark because he was her brother and she wanted that relationship back in her life. By the time they reached the hotel, she was curious what he was going to do to help her with her curse.

Though she was going to be bunking with Kane again, Mark gestured for her to follow him. Once they reached Mark’s room, he guided her in and told her to take a seat. She obeyed, watching him go through his carry on bag. He pulled out a black book with a beautifully engraved cover and handed it over to her.

“The reason we’re cursed isn’t just because I burned down the funeral home. Our parents had already pledged our souls to the Dark Lord and the Church of Darkness long before that.”

Her head snapped up, looking at Mark with wide eyes. Instinctively she wanted to protest but all the dreams and the struggle with the beast in her head, kept her quiet. It made more sense than she wanted to admit. Lightly her fingers grazed over the engravings on the book cover. “Did you complete the pact for your success in the World Wrestling Federation?” She finally asked as it would explain so much, especially in regards to his control.

“Yes and no, I’ve been pretty stubborn until recently. Paul convinced me that I would be strong enough to say yes and gain full control.” He replied, sitting down next to her. “My success has been my own, but my recovery from some bad injuries is because I finally gave in.”

Instinctively she leaned her head against his shoulder. She couldn’t say that the idea of completing a pact with the devil wasn’t scary, but she had been living in a personal hell with the curse on her. Having to consume the life force of human beings every so often to sate said beast was getting more taxing as well. “Does this mean you think I should say yes too?”

“You’re strong, Dee. I think you can handle it. But I’m not going to force you. For now, I can put a binding spell on the demon, so you can maintain control over it.” He answered, taking the book out of her hands.

She nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that she wouldn’t have to make such a huge decision right away. It was a lot to think about and she wanted to hear the full story of why Mark had took matters into his own hands back when they were children.

 

xXx

 

The moment that Mark walked off with Daffney, Kane felt apprehensive. He wanted to stop them but Paul had moved to block him.

“Come on, son. We'll meet up with them later.” Paul said simply, gesturing for him to follow him.

“What's he going to do to her?” Kane asked, his tone definitely accusatory.

“Kane, he's just going to help her. We can't have her exposing us with her lack of control.” Paul explained, keeping his voice low.

Kane clenched his fist as he didn't trust Mark, let alone trust him with their sister. It was his fault that they were all separated in the first place. Paul sensing Kane's anger moved closer to him.

“Son, she'll be fine. Mark isn't going to hurt her. She wouldn't have went if she sensed danger from him.”

Kane sighed, letting the tension drop from his body, before finally gesturing for Paul to lead. Though inwardly he was ready to end Mark if he ruined things again. The truce between them was shaky at best with only his deal with Stephanie McMahon and his sister, Daffney’s presence keeping him from turning on his brother again.

 

xXx

 

By the time, Daffney made it back to the room she was sharing with Kane, she felt exhausted. Both mentally and physically, but the spell had seemed to work. She felt much more in control.

“Hey.”

Daffney looked up to see Kane sitting on his bed watching tv. Judging by his expression, he had probably been brooding. Slowly she walked over to her bed and sat across from him.

“Are you mad?” She asked flatly.

“No, I just don't trust our brother not to be a selfish asshole.” Kane replied bluntly, turning the tv off and tossing the remote on the nightstand.

Daffney flinched, but nodded as that was fair. Mark had made a lot of selfish decisions that affected them directly. But she also acknowledged that Mark was also a kid when he made that first terribly brash and tragic decision. A kid's logic just wasn't as sound as an adult with experience. “I know you got plenty of reasons to be angry with him, but please don't put me in the middle. I don't want to choose sides. I love you both.” She pleaded.

Instantly Kane moved to the edge of his bed to face her directly as it hadn't been his goal to upset her. “Dee, I wouldn't ask you to choose sides besides I would probably lose. You and Mark share the same father.” He replied, looking bitter at the prospect of her turning on him too.

“Is it true then? Did he mistreat you because he suspected you weren't his son?” Daffney asked, having heard Mark’s version of events leading up to what he did.

Kane looked up, swallowing the lump growing in his throat. Unsure of himself, the man he originally called father wasn't always cruel, but something changed before Daffney had been born.

“It's complicated. He wasn't always cruel to me, but when mom found out she was having another child. He got distant with me. When you were born, that’s when he really changed. You and Mark were redheads like him and our mother, but I was a brunette. You all had hazel green eyes, I had blue eyes. I guess it got harder for him not to notice the lack of resemblance I had to him.” Kane explained, clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Daffney held her breath listening to her brother speak about obviously painful memories. Instinctively she reached out to touch his hand. Her way of offering reassurance that she wasn’t going anyway.

“Hey I don't care who your father is, you're still my brother.” She said firmly as she meant it. They were still related by blood, despite having different fathers.

He placed a hand over hers, gently patting it. He really had missed having her in his life.

“Even though I knew something was wrong, I still wanted his approval. But the harder I tried, the angrier he grew with me. More than a few times he would beat my ass for the littlest of reasons and then lock me downstairs in the basement to pay penances. He told me, I would never make a suitable disciple for the Dark Lord. I was told I was _too weak_ , by both him and my mother.”

“Did you know that they had already pledged us to him?” She asked curiously, while giving his hand a squeeze.

“I didn't until the demon that came to me in the fire said _he_ didn't want me to perish yet. That _he_ had a plan for me.” Kane bowed his head as the memories became all to vivid in his mind.

_Everything was happening so fast, that Kane’s young mind had been spinning. Mark was yelling at him to grab Dee out of her playpen and take her outside, but the smoke was already filling up the first floor of the house. He could hear the screams of their parents as they tried in vain to escape the basement inferno. Even powerful conjurers like them couldn’t fight against the hellfire that Mark had managed to summon._

_“We have to help them!” He had insisted._

_“Are you kidding me?! After everything they have done to you! You want to save them! You…” Mark shouted, something inside him snapping. “You really are_ _weak_ _!” He screamed at him, clearly enraged and disgusted._

_“They are our parents!” Kane shouted back, but found himself quickly blindsided, when Mark picked up a nearby lamp and smashed him over the head. Dee was wailing in the background, clearly scared of all the commotion. A two year old toddler, unable to comprehend why her brothers were fighting._

_“You can burn with them, Kane.” Mark said coldly as he swiftly moved toward the small child, plucking her out of the playpen and heading out the door with her._

_Futilely he reached out to his older brother’s retreating back, before the darkness took him. The next thing he remembered was the painful flicker of flames against his skin and a voice calling to him from the darkness._

When Kane’s eyes snapped opened, he found himself being partly cradled by Daffney. She grasped him tightly, waiting for him to come out of his memories.

“Are you back with me?” She asked, her voice shaking.

He simply nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. For several moments they sat in silence, before Daffney finally spoke.

“He pretty much told me the same thing. Though he didn’t know why you sided with our parents after everything they did to you.” She admitted.

Before Kane could reply, there was a knock at the door, Daffney’s eyes flickered red causing the lock to give, allowing entry to their elder brother. She could feel Kane stiffen against her, clearly getting ready to attack. “Please don’t, Kane.” She softly pleaded with him. It took a moment, but he slightly relaxed against her, though he kept himself guarded.

“I’m not here to fight you, Kane.” Mark said, stepping further into the room. “I just want to talk. We’re long overdue.”

Slowly he released his grip on Daffney enough that she was able to sit down beside him as Mark sat across from them on her bed.

“Oh _now_ you want to talk?” Kane scoffed, so very tired of playing games with Mark. The memory of that fateful day all too fresh in his mind.

Mark inhaled sharply, clearly biting back a scathing response as he really hadn’t come to fight with his brother. “Come on, Kane. We both know, I’m not much for talking about the past.”

“I know, would we even be having this conversation, if Daffney weren’t here or if your lady hadn’t paid me to backstab her father?” Kane jabbed back.

“I don’t know. I won’t deny that Stephanie’s influence isn’t at play here. She thinks we’re stronger together and I think she may be right. Even if I think you are a loose cannon.” Mark admitted, choosing not to deny the implication that Stephanie was his woman.

As he expected both Kane and Daffney looked momentarily amused at what they perceived as an admission of being together with Stephanie McMahon, clearly mixing business with pleasure.

“What do you want from me, Mark?” Kane asked flatly. “I’ve already agreed to help you with this plan of yours and Stephanie’s to drive her father insane. Granted at the time, it sounded like it was just business. I guess that changed quickly huh?”

“Does it bother you that Stephanie and I have a relationship? Were you hoping to get the girl?” Mark asked, pointedly.

Daffney was quick to wrap her arms around Kane as she anticipated his instinct to lunge at Mark for that line of questioning. “Seriously Mark?” She finally piped up. “How is this even remotely helping things?”

Kane inhaled sharply as he felt Daffney wrap her arms around him. She was surprisingly stronger than she looked, that he couldn’t help but glance over to her. Finally he turned his attention back to Mark. “I’m not jealous, if that’s what you are trying to imply. But I’m not stupid either. Have you even explained to her what we are? What _you_ are? Would she still be interested in you, if she knew about your pact with the Dark Lord?”

Mark snapped his own head up at that last question to see Kane gazing at him intently. “That’s right, Mark. I know. The moment you gave in, I knew. Did you convince Dee to sign too? Are you wanting me to sign as well?”

“If I thought you were ready, I would ask you to sign. But we both know, _you aren’t_ ready yet. Dee on the other hand? She could handle it, but it’s her choice to make.”

“Please don’t put me in the middle here. I hate this. I know we can’t be some big old happy family, but I like the idea of having a family again. Even if it is dysfunctional.” Daffney interjected, though quickly she laughed, while shaking her head. “We’re so ridiculous!”

Both Mark and Kane found themselves feeling momentary amusement as she wasn’t wrong. Their conversation had degraded pretty quickly into a childish argument, despite them all being adults.

“Kane, I can’t undo the past. And if I’m honest I don’t have many regrets when it comes to our parents. If they were still alive, father would have eventually sacrificed you for being an ‘impurity’ to his bloodline anyway.”

“Excuse me, if I don’t thank you, since you left me for dead too.” Kane retorted, pushing his hair out of his face.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you had just done what I told you! But no, you just had to side with them. Why did you want to save them so badly?” Mark asked disgusted.

“Because they were our parents!” Kane defended. “What were we supposed to do without them?! Look what happened to us? Dee went into foster care and I was institutionalized and you somehow ended up in Paul’s custody! How did that happen? How is it that my actual father still takes your side?!” Kane shouted, his frustration flooding through. Before Daffney could stop him, he lunged forward grabbing Mark by the throat, pushing the other man back on the bed in an attempt to choke him out.

“Kane! Dammit!” Daffney snapped, jumping up to grab a hold of Kane’s arm, while Mark held tightly to Kane’s wrists.

“I forgave you once and you still stabbed me in the back! Why did you do that?!” Kane demanded, continuing to choke Mark, despite Daffney’s efforts to stop him. Suddenly he felt a white hot heat across his cheek as Daffney slapped him with all her might. The move stunning him enough for Mark to kick him off, causing him to fall back on the other bed. Mark grasped his throat, coughing and gasping as Daffney looked on at both her brothers. Her hands moving up to cover her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Kane.” She apologized, conflicted with herself for actually striking him. She glanced over to Mark, tears building in her eyes. “What did you do to me?” She whispered, shooting an accusatory gaze his way.

“It’s not what you think, Dee.” He managed to gasp out. Certainly this whole thing had turned into a clusterfuck, which hadn’t been his intention. “You would have felt compelled to strike me, if I had been attacking Kane.”

Slowly Kane sat up, his breath slowly but surely stabilizing, while all the pain of the betrayals he had suffered surfaced in his face. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this. Vince and Shane are assholes but at least they aren’t my own flesh and blood treating me like trash.”

Mark flinched at that comment, while Daffney hugged herself, tears flowing down her face. “You’re right, I did stab you in the back. But it was only because I was getting ready to sign the book and I didn’t want you to stop me.” Mark finally spoke, his words ringing true. “Paul convinced me it was for the best, since it was something you likely wouldn’t want to do or would want me to do either.”

“Yeah, I would have tried to talk you out of it, but you still could have told me. It would have been better than just feeling the moment you signed your soul away.” Kane begrudgingly admitted. “You told me that you trust me, that it was me and you against the world if need be. Then you turned your back on me again! Was it really worth it?”

Mark looked at his brother with a pained expression as Kane poured his heart out. Again he didn’t have many regrets, but hurting Kane again was quickly becoming one.

“Kane...my physical injuries were mounting, despite having a demon fueling me. It has been nearly ten years, that I've heavily abused this body. The numerous beatings I have taken as well as dished out. The pain was starting to catch up with me. I felt as though my body would fall apart. It got so bad that I was taking painkillers and drinking heavily just to medicate. Then the whispers from the Dark Lord himself started.” He admitted, glancing up at Kane, his own pain on display. “Once he started to make the offers and promises for becoming one of his chosen. It got harder to resist. Especially when I was told I needed hip replacement surgery and that my knees weren’t looking much better. Since signing all my physical ailments have miraculously healed on their own. I'm far more resilient now than I was, when I was just a host. So yes, it was worth it in that respect.”

“You _still_ should have trusted me enough to tell me the truth. Instead of just abandoning me.” Kane insisted. “You didn’t even give me a chance to be there for you! You just assumed the worst of me!”

“You're right, I should have trusted you, but I can't change the past. I'm sorry that I ruined things between us again, little brother.” Mark conceded. “Hopefully one day you'll be able to forgive me _again_.”

“We'll see.” Kane replied, before glancing over to Daffney. “You okay, Dee?”

She merely nodded, while continuing to hug herself. Slowly Kane reached out to touch her arm. “I'm sorry I already broke my promise to you. I told you, I wouldn’t put you in the middle and here you are.”

Suddenly she hugged him tightly, his hand instinctively moved up to pat her back. “It’s okay, Dee. I don’t hold anything against you. I know you just wanted to stop me from doing something stupid.” Kane whispered, glancing over to Mark with a look that told him that he was going to have work much harder than her to earn his forgiveness again.

 

xXx

 

Paul was sitting in the hotel lobby reading a newspaper, waiting for Mark as they had parted ways earlier when he informed the older man that he was going to try and bury the hatchet with his younger brother. Paul could only hope neither buried the hatchet literally. It took a while but finally after an hour of waiting, Mark dropped down into a chair beside him with a sigh.

“Didn't go so well?”

“Not exactly, but it could have been worse. I really shouldn't have betrayed him again. Now I have start back over to earn his trust.”

“I still don't think it was a good idea to bring him or Dee into this particular plan. Are you really so smitten with Ms. McMahon?”

“This isn't just about Stephanie. The Dark Lord actually approves of her. What _He_ wants is the rest of the pledges that were promised to him. I feel I can convince Dee, but Kane is another matter. I don't know that he'll ever be ready.” Mark admitted, running his fingers through the top of his hair.

“You're banking on Dee, aren't you? You think he'll trust her since she was so young when you y'all were kids?” Paul said with a dawning realization in his eyes.

“Yes, you've seen how protective he is of her already. If she signs, then I'm certain she can convince him.” Mark added, pulling a bandanna out of his pocket and tying it around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, he is pretty attached already. He was ready to attack when you walked off with her at the airport. He's like a big dog longing for an owner.” Paul nodded, slowly seeing the big picture in regards to Mark’s siblings. “I assume this is a long term goal that won’t interfere with the current goal of gaining those shares of the WWF?”

“I know how to multitask, Paul. Besides all my goals align with our Dark Lord’s vision.”


	9. Target: Big Bossman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry of Darkness make Bossman their new target, since McMahon has decided that he and the Undertaker will have a Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene toward the end of the chapter. Read at your own risk.

Bossman was quickly growing tired of the mind games from the Undertaker and his Ministry. He was determined that he'd whoop Undertaker's ass once and for all at Wrestlemania and put an end to the so-called Lord of Darkness’ plans. It was bad enough that they had managed to get their hands on Shane, but now they were targeting Vince's daughter. That just didn't fly with him. No McMahon was getting taken out on his watch!

The particular hallway he was walking in to get to the Corporation’s dressing room was full of equipment clutter and the lighting seemed to be having issues.

“Damn technicians, can't they even do their jobs right!” He grumbled to himself, when suddenly the lights went completely dark. He stopped in his tracks waiting for his eyes to adjust or for the lights to come back on. Whichever came first. However the lights came back on within a few seconds, that's when he spotted Daffney standing against the wall just a little ahead of him.

“Hey big man.” She said in a low voice. “How are you doing?” She smiled, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“What do you want, little girl?” He asked, spinning his nightstick as a warning. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her, especially not after what happened at the pay per view.

Completely unfazed by his warning, she slowly pulled the zipper down on her black top, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. “I'm thinking you and I got off on the wrong foot. Why be enemies, when we could be friends? Wouldn't you like to be my friend, Ray?” She asked, a sensual pout forming on her lips. “I can be _such_ a good friend.” She added, gesturing for him to come closer.

At first he frowned, unsure of her motives. Until he suddenly felt compelled to move toward her as though his body was not his own. Before he realized what was happening, her lips were upon his in a heated kiss. Their tongues wrestling for dominance, and she was winning. He only snapped out of her trance when he felt something push passed his throat, forcing him to swallow it.

He pulled back instantly grabbing his mouth in one fluid motion. “What the hell did you do to me?”

She merely tapped her temple. “Hmm I wonder. I guess you'll have to wait and see.” She laughed, walking away as the lights went out again. Once the lights came back on, she had seemingly vanished from sight. Big Bossman grumbled to himself rubbing at his mouth and spitting as he felt pure disgust over what had just happened.

 

xXx

 

Kane hadn’t really interacted with anyone from the Corporation, since going back to his brother and sister. Mainly because most of them had treated him like trash and well his brother was going after McMahon. Thus he wasn’t expecting much but hatred from those guys. That was until he found himself looking at one disapproving Ninth Wonder of the World in his path.

“Hey Kane.” She said curtly.

Kane inwardly flinched, before simply nodding. He didn’t really know what to say to Chyna. He actually _liked_ her, but his _sister_ was in the Ministry.

“So you’re not going to talk to me?” She asked with a look of disappointment on her face.

“What do you want me to say?” He finally replied.

“Maybe an apology would be in order for leaving your tag team partner high and dry?" She offered, since technically he left the Corporation while they were _still_ feuding with Hunter and X-Pac.

Kane glanced away as he _did_ feel badly about that,  but he was caught in between a rock and a hard place. "Sorry, but I had to choose and my sister won." He admitted with a shrug. "Family first, even you can appreciate that, can't you?"

Chyna frowned. She could appreciate his position but that didn't really make her feel any better about it. "Yeah I guess. Just don't hold it against me if I'm ordered to crush your sister."

"I won't, if you don't hold it against me, if she crushes you instead." He replied flatly. He knew things about Daffney that Chyna and the Corporation knew nothing about. "I like you, Joanie. So please don't take Dee lightly. She's _not_ a Diva. She's a wrestler and a very good one."

Chyna gave him a thoughtful expression, before nodding in acknowledgement of his advice. She didn't want to fall into the trap of thinking just because the other woman was smaller that she didn't pose a threat. Underestimating an opponent was always a mistake. "I'll keep that in mind." She said simply, before taking her leave.

The silence between them growing deafening to Kane. So much for making a new friend.

 

xXx

 

Meanwhile Bossman wasn’t the only one feeling disgusted. Daffney felt downright dirty as she made her way back to the Ministry locker room. It was one thing to seduce someone to get a little energy off them, but having to put her lips on someone she fucking despised? That was a whole other matter. Frankly she was still pissed that Mark and Paul had told her to do it. She practically stormed into the Ministry locker room, grabbing her bag and heading for the restroom, slamming the door behind her without saying a word to anyone in the room.

She could hear Paul gingerly knocking on the door. “Are you okay, Dee?”

‘ _Fuck off, Paul!_ ’ She mentally snapped at him, while brushing her teeth.

She could feel him back off both from the door and her mind, which suited her fine. She didn’t want him or Mark in her head at the moment. Finally she finished cleaning up and walked out of the restroom, immediately tossing her bag back into the cubby.

‘ _It needed to be done, Dee._ ’ Mark mentally told her. Instantly she turned toward him with a glare.

‘ _Bullshit! That was fucking humiliating!_ ’ Daffney mentally shot back. She could care less if the other members of the Ministry were watching them intently. Only six of them had any idea of what was going on between her and Mark. The others were just waiting to see if she and Mark would say anything aloud.

‘ _Dee, I wasn’t trying to degrade you. But you got the seduction powers and we needed Bossman drugged!_ ’

Daffney immediately looked away with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest in the process. ‘ _It was still bullshit!_ ’

‘ _Baby girl, I’ll make it up to you. I promise._ ’ He mentally replied, giving her a gentle nudge with his mind.

After a long moment, she let out an audible sigh as she dropped her arms to her sides, feeling deflated. She absolutely hated that he had that ability to soothe her, but it seemed to be a carry over from when they were children. Stubbornly she wanted to remain angry, but he had her feeling as though she were being unreasonable. “That is absolutely the last time, I do something like that.” She declared out loud. “I’m not fucking Debra Marshall over here. Despite the crowds best efforts to get me to flash them.”

“To be fair, most of the guys out in the crowd starting those chants wouldn’t know what to do with a woman if they had one.” Gangrel interjected, causing Daffney to laugh in spite of herself.

Various chuckles, snickers and laughs also broke out among the rest of the guys in the room. All of them thankful that some of the tension had been defused. However Kane entered the locker room, and his own body language gave out the vibe that he was upset about something. He didn’t bother making eye contact with anyone, not even Daffney.

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ She mentally asked, while reaching out to touch his arm.

‘ _Just had a run in with Chyna._ ’ He mentally replied back, continuing to keep his head lowered.

Daffney immediately stiffened, ready to walk out of the locker room to find the other woman, but Kane gripped her wrist before she could move. Slowly he looked at her, giving her a pleading gaze. She let out another sigh while lightly shaking her head. She’d let it go for the moment, but it wasn’t over by a long shot. She was not going to let Chyna manipulate her brother with the guise of being a friend.

"I don't think it will never not be weird the amount of silent conversations that go on in here. I think Faarooq, Vis and myself are the only ones that don't do it." Bradshaw remarked.

"Feeling left out?" Edge questioned with an amused grin.

"Not really, I don't think I would want anyone in my head." Bradshaw replied with a frown.

Everyone with the exception of Faarooq simply shrugged. He wasn't exactly wrong about that aspect.

"You get use it." Christian offered. "I'm surprised you and Faarooq can't do it. Since Mideon can, I thought you two would be able."

' _Have you tried?_ ' Daffney asked, Bradshaw directly. Instantly he jumped, completely startled by the mental invasion.

"Holy shit woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He snapped aloud.

"Just because we don't address you like that, doesn't mean we can't." She replied, tapping her temple at him.

"I really hope you haven't been reading my thoughts." He replied with a sheepish smile.

Daffney just grinned. "Don't worry, JB. I don't usually hold anyone's inner desires against them."

"Damn it." He grimaced as he had been having very vivid thoughts about her. Definitely nothing he wanted her to be privy too.

"Gangrel, you and your boys go check on Bossman. Daffney's gift should be kicking in." Mark ordered, effectively changing the subject.

The three simply nodded as they got up to leave the locker room. Daffney frowned, reminded of why she was originally irritated with her brother in the first place.

"I want coffee. Mideon you're with me." She ordered, heading for the door. Mideon was quick to jump to his feet and follow her out.

Bradshaw watched feeling a tinge of envy as it seemed she picked Mideon to watch her back more often than not.

"You can follow her too." Mark ordered, nodding at Bradshaw. "I don't trust the Corporation not to try something."

Bradshaw quickly nodded as he climbed to his feet and headed out the door.

"Kane." Mark said simply.

"Right." Kane sighed, leaving the locker room as well.

"More insurance?" Paul asked simply.

"She's strong but she can still be outnumbered." Mark answered, not taking any chances with his sister's safety. Not while they were dealing with desperate men.

 

xXx

 

Mideon watched Daffney as she poured herself a cup of coffee, wondering what was going through the young woman’s head. It was still strange to think of her as Undertaker and Kane’s sister as neither man had ever spoke of a sister. Yet her interactions with them spoke volumes for their connection to her. It was like she had always been in the picture.

“Why did you want me to shadow you for this?”

“Mostly to frustrate JB, since he’s so keen to earn my favor.” She said simply, putting sugar and creamer into her coffee cup.

Mideon laughed, “Oh, makes sense then. He does get a little jealous when you ask me to watch your back." He confessed to her as he felt no loyalty to Bradshaw. "Though I gotta believe he is pretty embarrassed that you can read his thoughts."

“Honestly his dirtiest thoughts are pretty tame to me. But don’t tell him I said that.” Daffney said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Would it be too bold to ask what is going on with you and Edge?” Mideon whispered.

“We've spent some time together but we aren't actually dating." She explained in a matter of fact tone.

Mideon lightly chuckled. “I get the impression that he would like to be, given the way he looks at you.”

Daffney frowned at that observation. Though before she could reply, Mideon was blindsided by Test and Ken Shamrock. Instinctively she threw her coffee into Shamrock’s face. The man instantly screaming out in pain as he quickly reached out and grabbed her by the hair before she could flee.

“Oh no, you aren’t going anywhere!” He snapped, trying to pull her back, only to be met with a kick to the groin. Suddenly his face collided with the table as it seemed Daffney was stronger than she looked. The ambush was short-lived as both Bradshaw and Kane sprinted into the catering area to pounce on Test and Shamrock respectively.

Daffney swiftly moved over to Mideon, helping him to his feet as she called to Kane and Bradshaw to fall back.

 

xXx

 

By the time, Daffney and the others stormed back to the locker room, the Brood were back. And Daffney was enraged as she picked up the nearest object in the room and threw it at the wall. “Whoa calm down, Dee!” Paul said quickly, wanting to curb the tantrum that was coming.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! That meathead put his hands on me and I’m suppose to calm down?”

“To your credit, I don’t think he expected his head to slam against that table.” Bradshaw said, trying to defuse the situation a little more.

Daffney glanced over to Bradshaw and smiled in spite of herself as yes, she doubted Shamrock expected that move from her as well.

“I had a feeling they would try something.” Mark spoke slowly, while locking eyes with his sister. "Bradshaw and Faarooq can challenge Shamrock and Test to a tag match."

“No, they are expecting that." Daffney replied, the wheels in her mind spinning. "I don’t want any of you to challenge them. I want you to leave him and Test to me.” Daffney said as her gaze darkened. “If the Ministry of Darkness does anything, the Corporation will see it as a weakness and I am nobody’s weakness. They are going to learn the hard way that I am _not_ the weak point in this group. Besides why challenge them when I can set them up for an ambush?”

Mark simply nodded as he knew full well what his sister was capable of doing on her own. “Alright, I’ll leave them to you then.” He agreed. “Any of the guys will aid you when you need them."

“That’s fine, when it’s all said and done, I’ll be bringing the Ministry a new sacrifice. Either Shamrock or his _pretty little_ sister.” Daffney chuckled, her expression completely sadistic.

“Oh perfect.” Paul laughed as either of the Shamrocks would send a message to the McMahons.

“But first, we have Bossman to sacrifice.” Mark said, his eyes flickering over to the closed restroom door.

Daffney glanced toward the restroom, a predatory smile on her face. “Oh, you have to give me a moment with Ray, before you drag his ass out there.” She pleaded, her aura darkening as she just needed to blow off a little steam.

“Just don’t kill him. He’s no use to us dead.” Mark replied, giving her his blessing to have a little fun with the Big Bossman.

The sadistic laugh that escaped her lips, was chilling to the others, especially as she pulled out a pair of black gloves from her back pockets. “I’ll try to make this quick.” She said, while putting on the gloves and heading toward the restroom door. The moment she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, Kane lightly chuckled, surprising the other guys.

“Shamrock has no idea, what he’s done.” Kane remarked, dropping down on the bench nearest the restroom.

“Why didn’t you guys mention your sister sooner?” Mideon asked, cautiously.

Undertaker and Kane, both shrugged, clearly not interested in explaining Daffney or how they come to reunite with her. “Why didn’t Taker mention Kane sooner?” Paul asked in order to put Daffney’s presence into perspective for them. “There’s a time and place for everything.”

The guys all seem to get it as they nodded.

 

xXx

 

As Daffney looked down at Bossman's passed out body. She smiled so sadistically. His hands were already handcuffed behind his back. “Hey there, Ray.” She said in a sing song voice, slapping the back of his head.

“I got your wake up call.” She added with a well placed kick to his back.

Instantly he groaned out in pain, before noting that his hands were trapped behind him. Groggily he opened his eyes to see Daffney, looking down at him. “What the….” He began, but was cut off by her boot stomping down on his head.

“I'll make this quick.” She hissed, stomping on his head again. She dropped down to her knees and started choking him, digging her gloved fingers into his jugular. He merely grunted out in pain, glaring daggers at her. Quickly she moved to straddle his chest, her weight holding the big man down. Things were awkward for him as his hands were still behind his back. His shoulder muscles stretching in a terrible position. Roughly she grabbed his face, within the dim light her eyes looked black, but he noted a small red hue to her pupils.

“What the hell are you?” He managed to gasp out, but he was met with a punch to his face. The blow hard enough to cause his nose to bleed.

“Your worst nightmare and your new master.” She whispered, roughly squeezing his jaw to force his mouth open. His eyes widened as she leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Suddenly he felt as though she were sucking the air straight from his lungs. His energy slowly waning, but then the shadows around them began swirling with life. He tried to struggle as they engulfed him, but to no avail, he let out a blood curdling scream before the possession was complete.

As she stood up Ray awoke unaware of the stowaway inside him. “You crazy bitch!” He snapped, earning himself another stomp to the head.

“Shut up, ass” She spat, before opening the door. Her hazel green colored eyes back to normal as she went back to the locker room. Most eyes were on her, a mixture of surprise and others showing amusement on their faces.

“He's all yours, brother.” She chuckled, turning her head to make eye contact with the Undertaker.

Slowly the Undertaker stood, keeping his gaze on his little sister. “It's time.” He said simply as he pulled his hood up over his head.

The guys immediately jumped into action, Faarooq and JB moving into the restroom to collect, Bossman. Weakly Bossman tried to struggle, but Kane hit him with an uppercut that immediately shut him down. He glanced over to his brother, the two making brief eye contact before Kane moved aside to give the Acolytes room to drag Bossman into the locker room area.

“Another soul will fall before us.” Undertaker laughed, rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

 

xXx

 

A hush fell over the crowd as the lights in the building went out, though the moment the Undertaker’s music began to play the crowd erupted into a mix of cheers and boos. Suddenly the purple lights turned on as members of the Ministry dragged Bossman out to the ramp, where a person sized version of the Undertaker’s symbol awaited. Finally Paul Bearer walked out leading the Undertaker out, who was flanked by his siblings. Kane and Daffney looking every bit as intimidating as their brother.

The Brood and the Acolytes began tying Bossman to the symbol in what could only be described as a mock crucifixion. Daffney moved over to where the symbol laid and slapped Bossman hard enough to wake him.

“Wake up, Ray!” She snapped, a look of disgust marring her features.

Bossman groggily shook his head, trying to shake the effects of the drug and the many blows to the head he had taken. Once the cobwebs cleared enough for him to realize where he was at, he began to struggle against his bonds once more. Again Daffney slapped him, this time hard enough to make him bite into his own lip. Several drops of blood trickled onto his chin because of the small cut. Her hand came up to strike him again, but Undertaker caught her wrist. She merely gave him a mischievous grin as she sauntered away. The crowd didn’t know how to react to what they were seeing as on one hand, they didn’t like the Corporation, but clearly the Ministry weren’t exactly nice people either.

“Raise him up!” Undertaker ordered. Slowly the symbol shifted as the wires moved it into an upright position. He laughed as he watched the Bossman rise above the ramp to hover just above the Titantron entrance. He turned around to face the crowd, pushing his hood off of his head. “Do you understand now McMahon that one by one your Corporation will fall? First my brother, Kane came home to his family, and now your enforcer will be sacrificed. Soon no one will be left to stand between me and her. Make no mistake, McMahon, she will be mine. Mind, body and soul! Bossman, you can never rest in peace now, you have been sacrificed before the Lord of Darkness.”

All the while that Undertaker made his speech, Bossman continued to struggle against his bonds, finally breaking free. He jumped down from the symbol, only to be attacked by Viscera and the Acolytes. Suddenly the Corporation came out from the ramp entrance and attacked the Ministry. During the chaos that erupted on the stage, Daffney noticed several police officers and security guards coming up the ramp by way of the audience.

“Kane!” She called out, pointing toward the police and guards. He simply nodded as they both ran down the ramp, Daffney launching herself forward to protect her elder brother. Quickly she and Kane had taken down most of the officers and guards, keeping them from reaching Undertaker. The ring posts all bursts into flames as the lights went out again. In the cover of darkness, the Ministry scattered and escaped to the back dressing rooms. It would be, yet another night of them high tailing it out of the venue for them. Though this time most of them got to change back into their street clothes at the least.

 

xXx

 

By the time, Mark and the others made it back to their hotel, everyone had scattered into smaller groups. He was on his own, just the way he preferred it. He went to check his messages at the front desk. To his surprise, was not only a note but a card key to another room waiting for him. Apparently his ‘wife’ had changed his room to a suite on one of the high security floors. He was more than a little shocked as he and Stephanie hadn’t seen each other since they had parted ways the day after the Inferno match had taken place. That had been two weeks ago, of course they had spoken over the phone to discuss the progression of their plans, but she had given no indication that she was planning on being in town for the Raw broadcast.

He made his way upstairs to the new room, to find the lights dimmed in the front room. The bedroom door was wide open as he walked in to find Stephanie in only a bathrobe, while towel drying her hair off.  “Well hello there, _Mrs. Calaway_.” He softly teased, slowly closing the distance between them. While he felt quite eager to see her, he didn’t want to appear too eager. The relationship between them was still quite new after all.

She glanced up at him with an amused smile. “Hey you, sorry about the fib, but I couldn’t check in under my real name.” She replied, standing up just in time to get pulled into a hug. Easily she wrapped her arms around his waist as he dipped his head down to kiss her.

“How did you manage to escape house arrest?” He joked, while pressing his forehead against hers.

“My dad doesn’t even know I’m in town. I told my mom, I had this business trip planned well before any of the Ministry stuff started. So wouldn’t you know, she agreed with me that it would be in poor taste to cancel those plans.” Stephanie said slyly.

They both chuckled as they kissed again. It seemed neither wanted to say it, but they had both missed the other as demonstrated with how quickly their kissing had become heated. Soon she was pulling his shirt over his head, while his hands untied the belt on her robe. Roughly he pushed the robe off her shoulders to reveal her beautifully nude form as she pulled him down on the bed. Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, he groaned against her lips as he felt her hands slip inside his pants. Her fingers brushing against his cock.

“Forever a tease, I see.” He growled, burying his face against her neck to suckle at the soft flesh there.

“Like you don’t enjoy it.” She teased right back, while rubbing her leg over his lower back and the back of his thigh.

He groaned again, before lifting his head up enough to claim her lips in other demanding kiss. It was far too difficult to hold back his enthusiasm in getting to see her. The fact that Vince had attempted to get him arrested earlier, only for him to end up in Stephanie’s arms was almost poetic. Lightly he chuckled when they broke the kiss for some much needed air.

“What’s so funny, babe?” She asked, grasping his face.

“Your dad trying to get me arrested earlier.” He said simply. There wasn’t much point in elaborating as he figured she could see the humor on her own.

"And here you are?" She questioned, clearly amused as she suckled his bottom lip.

Slowly he pried himself out of her grasp to finish removing the remainder of his clothing. Once he was fully nude, he found himself being pulled back down into one impatient Stephanie McMahon's arms. Playfully she rolled them over, so she could straddle his hips. Her blue eyes glinted with mischief, he chuckled in delight. His hands automatically moving to rest at her waist.

"What are you up to?"

Lightly she raked her nails down his chest as she leaned over to kiss him again. She only pulled back slightly, letting her lips hovered over his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She whispered in a playful tone, nipping his bottom lip and chin.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the way she feint ignorance. In the few months that they had been plotting together, he knew her to be quite sly and completely ruthless. So he had little reason not to think her sly and ruthless in all aspects of her life, including the personal side of the equation. Slowly his hands roamed up her sides, his own fingers raking across her perfectly smooth skin. The sweet scent of her body wash still lingering in the air. A scent that was quickly becoming familiar to him. While he didn’t want to admit it, he had missed her presence greatly.

He lightly gripped her still damp hair, holding her face still as their eyes locked. He wanted to tell her the truth about himself, eventually he would have too, but fear of how she would react kept him silent.

“Babe?” She questioned, picking up on the hesitance in his eyes. Though before she could ask any more questions, he quickly rolled them over and pinned her down on the bed. She only managed to let out a squeak at the sudden move, but she couldn’t say that it was completely unexpected. He just happened to catch her off guard.

“No fair. You’re playing dirty again.” She protested, trying in vain to squirm underneath him. He simply buried his face against her neck, while he snaked a hand between them. All the will to regain the upper hand draining out of her at feeling his fingers rub through her folds. Roughly she grabbed a hold of his partly sweat soaked hair, gripping tightly as she groaned out his name. Soon he had her withering under his ministrations, his nimble fingers working her over. She couldn’t think straight, her mind only able to focus on the way he rubbed her clit, while thrusting two of his large fingers inside her. Unlike last time, he wasn’t trying to keep her from coming, in fact he was relentless in forcing her to come. One of her hands shot up to grip the headboard as her body shook and tightened all the way down to her core. However, he didn’t allow her the chance to ride out the orgasm or even recover as his fingers continued to work her over. That quickly she could feel the tension building again, her thighs instinctively tightened around his hand and wrist, but he refused to slow down.

“Mark!” She gasped out, her body shuddering even harder as her second orgasm ripped through her on the heels of the first one. “Please stop…” She begged with a laugh. “We already know you can win this game.” She panted out as he showed her mercy in stopping the movement.

“There you go begging again. Do you have any idea of what that does to me?” He huskily whispered against her ear. Though before she could offer any sort of retort, he roughly pushed his cock inside her. Instantly her hands moved to grip his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. He let out a hiss at the pain, but it served to goad him on as he began thrusting against her. His hips beating against hers as the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. Every part of his being wanted to possess her and bind her to him. He was almost desperate for it.

Despite the fact that he had her moaning and crying out his name with each hard thrust of his cock within her throbbing hot depths. She could feel some of that desperation pouring off of him. However her mind was far too cloudy, lost to the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling, to say anything coherent. He was so relentless that she had lost count of how many times her body had reached an orgasm, finally she felt him stiffen against her as he found his own release. He groaned out her name as his seed spilled inside her.

They both panted as she held him tightly against herself, one of her hands rubbing over his back as they slowly came down from the high. It wasn’t lost on her, that this was the first time that he had actually got to come inside her. Thus she remained still, allowing their bodies to stay connected for a few moments longer. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair as he kept his face buried in the crook of her neck.

“Hey.” She said softly, urging him to lift his head up.

Finally as he caught his breath, he looked up, locking gazes with her again. Suddenly he was pulled into a possessive kiss as she grasped his chin tightly. The move startling him enough to give her the chance to flip them over. The jostling motion enough to cause his cock to slip free of her.

“Stephanie?” He questioned, his turn to feel startled.

“It’s okay, I missed you too.” She finally admitted out loud. His actions were far too obvious, that she decided to take the chance and say the words first. He audibly gasped, not expecting her to give up that barrier so soon. “There’s no use in me trying to deny it. I’m here after all.” She added, leaning down to press her forehead against his, clearly amused by his surprise.

“I really have missed you, Steph.” He finally replied, reaching up to twine his fingers into her hair. “Keep this up and I might start getting spoiled.” He joked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Playfully she tapped the tip of her nose against his, before dropping another kiss to his lips. “Well you can always to come visit me in Greenwich. I got my own apartment away from the main house.” She replied, issuing an open invitation.

“I may just do that.” He said simply. Mentally he was already taking stock of his schedule as he definitely planned on paying her a visit at some point, while the separation between them continued.

“You better.” She teased, dropping another kiss to his lips. “You still owe me some actual dates.” She added, reminding him that they hadn’t gone on an official first date.

“I guess I do. Can we start with breakfast in the morning?” He offered, since he didn’t have an early flight for once.

“Mhm, that sounds like a plan.” She said, nuzzling her face against his cheek.


	10. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffney ends up making good on one of her threats. Later Undertaker and Stephanie share a moment off on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some supernatural and slight horror elements at work. There's also some fluff and warm and fuzzy feelings toward the end.

After the craziness of the evening at the venue, Daffney found herself playing several rounds of pool with the Acolytes and the Hardy boys. It was a strange combination but they all seemed to be having a good time. It wasn't lost on her that all eyes were on her whenever she went to make a shot. They thought they were being discreet, but Daffney could feel that telltale energy. Anyone of the guys would have loved to go back to the hotel with her for the night.

"If you all stare any harder, your eyes are going to fall out of your head." She finally stated as she won the latest round of the game.

"Damn! That's the third round you've won!" Faarooq said with a frown as he slapped another twenty dollar bill into her hand.

"I can't help it if you boys get distracted so easily!" She joked, taking money from the other three.

"We wouldn't get distracted if you weren't purposely being distracting." Matt countered with a grin. The remark earning him a playful shove. He laughed, but soon his expression turned to curiosity. "How'd Taker convince you to seduce Ray anyway? I didn't think you were up for those types of games." He added after a moment, causing her to frown.

Bradshaw glared hard at Matt for bringing it up, given he knew how she felt on the subject. Matt just shrugged innocently, mouthing the word 'Sorry' at him. As Bradshaw mouthed ‘What the fuck, man?’ in return just as Daffney moved to lean against the pool table, using her pool cue to prop her arms up.

"It normally isn't my style, but I couldn't really say no when my brother told me what he needed done." She replied dryly, after a brief pause, she sighed heavily. "I would still be in the Indies, if it weren't for him." She finally added. It usually went without saying that she owed him for the opportunity. Even if Mark didn’t really hold that over her head, she still felt as though she were in debt to him.

Jeff moved to stand beside her, lightly he tapped his elbow against hers. “You know it works both ways. He kinda owes you too, right? Unless he was lying about burning down your guys’ family home.” Jeff said softly. While he understood feeling obligated to follow an elder brother, there were instances where lines shouldn’t be crossed. He couldn’t help but feel that Taker took advantage of his sister with the Bossman situation.

Daffney pursed her lips, almost grimacing as she really didn’t want to discuss the fire. That was still a sensitive subject especially after what happened when last she and her brothers had talked about the incident. “It’s a complicated situation, Jeff.” She replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Look, I know this Ministry stuff is getting pretty heavy, but Mark’s a good guy deep down. Just don’t tell anyone since I wouldn’t want to ruin his reputation for being a bastard.”

“Well someone’s gotta be the bad guy, right?” Matt asked in jest, which earned him another playful shove. “Keep it up and I’m gonna start claiming assault and battery!” He joked further.

“Go ahead, that’ll just increase my reputation for being a sadistic bitch.” Daffney joked right back as she moved over to the table behind Bradshaw to grab her bottle of beer. Suddenly she stiffened as she spotted one Andrew ‘Test’ Martin walking into the bar with Val Venis. Both Bradshaw and Faarooq glanced in the direction of Daffney’s eye line and scowled.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Bradshaw said in a low voice.

“Guys this isn’t the arena, play it cool.” Faarooq warned, while he wasn’t too pleased with seeing Test. He also knew they would definitely get arrested if they tried anything within the bar.

“Oh I know exactly where I am, Ron. There aren’t any cameras here.” Daffney replied, staring hard at Test. So hard that he finally glanced in her direction. “Your ass belongs to me.” She said slowly, so he could read her lips with ease.

He paused, instantly he frowned at her threat. Though his eyes immediately looked over her companions. Suddenly Val grabbed his arm and gave it a tug as he wanted to head over to the bar, bypassing the pool tables. She practically snarled as she placed her bottle back on the table. “I’ll be right back. I need to find Edge and Christian.” She said simply.

Before any of the guys could say anything she stormed off toward the more shadowy part of the bar.

"I think Test is in trouble tonight." Matt said, glancing over to Test and Val.

Faarooq sighed, hoping that Daffney wouldn't do anything to get them banned from the bar. While Bradshaw merely scowled, hating the fact that she went to look for the two Brood members.

 

xXx

 

Edge and Christian had been hanging around the shadows, keeping an eye out for suitable prey. Though Edge had been watching Daffney at the pool tables for a while. More than a few times, he could feel a pang of jealousy when Bradshaw would stand close to her. At one point, he had put his hands dangerously low on her hips. It wasn't a secret that Bradshaw had been lusting after Daffney and even though Edge was not her boyfriend, he still hated seeing other men all over her.

"If you like her so much, why not ask her out?" Christian finally asked, growing tired of Edge's mood swings over Taker's sister.

"I would if I thought she were interested." Edge replied with a sigh.

"It still doesn't hurt to ask, at least you'd know for sure."

Edge opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Daffney approached their corner suddenly.

"Daffney?" Edge questioned curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I need a small favor." She said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Christian asked, sitting up straighter.

"Test is here and I'd like to teach him a little lesson tonight. Any chance I can get you two to do a little shadow walking and snag him for me?" She asked, leaning over the table with a sadistic grin on her face.

Both Edge and Christian looked surprised for a moment. They glanced at one another, wondering if Gangrel or Taker would get mad at them for aiding her with this.

"What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him." She added after observing them for a moment.

"Okay, I'll do it. He shouldn't have attacked you in the first place." Edge replied, while Christian nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, I owe you guys a favor." She said as she placed two pieces of paper with ornate writing on them on the table.

The guys eyed the papers curiously, before Christian picked one up. Instantly he could feel a strong power coming off of said piece of paper. His gaze immediately went up to Daffney.

"They are protection talismans. They'll keep you safe from serious harm." She explained in a low voice. "Just promise me, that you will tell no one I gave you those."

"You have our word." Edge replied for both he and Christian, who nodded in agreement.

“Thanks again. Bring Test out to the alleyway in about thirty minutes, okay?” She told them simply.

Both guys simply nodded as she turned to walk away. The night was getting more interesting by the minute.

 

xXx

 

Daffney made it back to the guys at the pool table, looking quite pleased with herself as she glanced over to the bar to see where Test was situated.

“What are you planning?” Matt asked cautiously.

“Sorry Matt, I can’t tell you.” She said coyly before making direct eye contact with both Hardys. “It’s been fun, but aren’t you two feeling tired? Maybe you should go back to the hotel.” She suggested the timbre of her voice changing ever so slightly.

Slowly both Matt and Jeff nodded in agreement as they placed their pool cues on the table and moved to grab their stuff. Bradshaw and Faarooq merely watched, both surprised at the power of suggestion that Daffney had just done to the Hardy Boys. Silently they watched as the boys left without argument, before Bradshaw turned back to Daffney with a questioning look on his face.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Bradshaw asked in a low voice. He known for some time that Mark and Kane weren’t just trying to sell their gimmicks. The guys really were their gimmicks and with every subtle change, they brought more of their true natures to the surface. Now Daffney was making him wonder just how much Mark and Kane were keeping hidden.

Daffney sighed as she glanced over to Bradshaw and Faarooq. “We all have our talents.” She replied, simply. “But I would appreciate if neither of you told my brothers what you just saw. In fact, it would probably be better if you forgot you saw anything just now.” She added after a moment, her voice taking on the same timbre that she had used with the Hardys. The Acolytes merely nodded, their expressions becoming momentarily glazed over as she picked up her bottle of beer.

“Did you find Edge and Christian?” Faarooq asked as he scratched his temple. He had the feeling he was forgetting about something he wanted to say, but dismissed it as nothing important.

“I did, they are going to help me with my Test situation tonight. But I’m going to need your guys help with Shamrock, come Raw next week.” She said with a smile.

Both Bradshaw and Faarooq smiled, they could certainly be down to help with the venue ambushes, since the televised stuff was so much easier to get away with than the stuff handled off camera.

 

xXx

 

“Man, I know you were just doing your job with the Corporation, but maybe you shouldn’t have agreed to attack that chick.” Val said as he took a swig of his beer.

“Whatever man, I’m not scared of her or her brothers. That whole faction is nothing but smoke and mirrors. They are just trying to scare everyone with their devil worshipping antics.” Test scoffed. Bossman had taken a beating, but the man lived to walk away, so Test couldn’t be too worried about the Ministry.

“I don’t know man. There’s something about Taker and his siblings that ring true. I feel like they just want everyone to think it is an act.” Val said, having felt uneasy around the various members of the Ministry in the locker rooms. In his view, Mideon and the Acolytes seemed like the most normal ones of the bunch. Everyone else gave him the creeps including Taker’s sister. Sure she was hot, but her eyes were just unsettling to him. She came off as unhinged in his opinion.

“You’re just being paranoid, man. It’s all head games. Look how they are fucking with Vince and Shane?” Test retorted, clearly not about to let them get into his head.

“Hey, so what exactly is Taker after that has Vince so uneasy? Who is the ‘she’?”

“Pretty sure, the ‘she’ is McMahon’s daughter Stephanie. But Vince won’t really talk about it.” Test offered, it was the only thing that made sense to him. Only two 'shes' would be capable of making Vince go all protective. His wife or his daughter, and well the clues pointed at the daughter.

“Oh that would explain the meaning behind the teddy bear.” Val nodded. “She’s pretty hot too. I bet that hasn’t escaped Taker’s notice.” He added with a small laugh.

“The old man isn’t going to let Taker anywhere near his daughter.” Test replied with a strong laugh.

“But would that matter if she wanted to let him near?” Val asked curiously, not that he really believed that she was in cahoots with the Undertaker, but stranger things had happened in the World Wrestling Federation. So the possibility was always there.

“Oh please, she can do way better than the Undertaker.” Test protested, in his mind there was no way a girl as pretty as Stephanie McMahon would want to be with a guy like the Undertaker.

"I'm sure she can, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be interested in him." Val pointed out.

Test just rolled his eyes, still skeptical that the boss' daughter would ever want the dead man. Slowly he stood up and put his bottle on the bar top. "Whatever man, I got to take a leak. I'll be right back."

Val nodded in acknowledgement as Test walked off toward the restrooms. Instinctively he glanced over to Daffney to see her and the Acolytes putting their cues away. "Heh, guess they're leaving." He said to himself before turning his attention back to his beer.

 

xXx

 

Test was washing his hands when the lights in the restroom began to flicker. He scowled, glancing around the restroom. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed him shoving his face into the mirror. Out the corner of his right eye he saw Edge grinning sadistic at him but he noted the lack of reflection in the mirror.

"...the fuck?" Test managed to gasp out.

Suddenly he felt a hard punch to his left side that caused him to groan out in pain.

"You really should have left her alone, Drew. Now you're going to pay." Edge said as he and Christian pulled Test into a grouping of shadows.

Test could only let a grunt as the world went spinning. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved against a wall in a dark alley. His back protesting the rough treatment. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that Edge and Christian were holding him and they were a lot stronger than he remembered them being.

"Adam, Jay, come on guys. I thought we were cool." Test said, trying to regain his composure. Christian grabbed him by the throat as Edge kicked the back of his knee. This caused both his legs to buckle bringing the big guy down to both his knees.

"But you're not cool with me." A feminine voice spoke out from the shadows.

Roughly Christian pulled Test’s hair back, forcing him to look in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw the glowing red eyes emerging from the darkness. Her boot heels clicking against the asphalt as Daffney came into view. "I told you that your ass belonged to me." She said in a cold menacing tone, reaching out to grab his chin.

"What the fuck are you guys?" Test gasped, grimacing from her tight grip.

"Shut up! You don't get to ask questions!" She snapped, her voice growing harsher still. Her grip on his jaw tightened forcing his mouth open. “This might hurt a little.” She warned with a sadistic glee to her voice. She had already fed off of Bossman earlier in the evening, but she wasn’t going to pass on feeding on Test.

He could feel his vision blur as she leaned into him, the moment her lips were mere centimeters away from his, he could feel the air being forcibly sucked out of his lungs. It felt as though invisible tentacles were reaching inside his body to pull at his very core. His body was wrecked with pain, yet his limbs would not move, he found himself completely paralyzed. Suddenly felt two sets of fangs penetrate his throat. His vision slowly darkening as he could feel the blood being drained from his body. Without warning the holds on him were released and he slumped to the ground in a heap.

“Don’t worry, he’ll recover just fine.” Daffney told Edge and Christian as they seemed a little worried that they had fed a little too deeply. The shadows began to move in around their feet, swirling around Test’s body, seemingly in accordance with Daffney’s wishes. Test grunted out in pain as the tendrils of the shadows seeped into his skin. The fang marks on his neck instantaneously healing as his eyes shot wide open. Momentarily they were black before slowly turning back to blue. However he immediately fell unconscious again.

“Drop him back into the restroom, please. He’s not going to remember a thing that has happened.” She instructed her vampire allies.

“You’re such a bad influence on us.” Edge remarked as he and Christian bend down to pull Test up to his feet.

“It works both ways.” She replied, quickly pressing a kiss to Edge’s cheek. “I appreciate the help.” She added, reaching out to caress Christian’s cheek in turn. Both Edge and Christian experienced an overwhelming wave of attraction to her. Though before either of them could retort, she moved back and vanished into the shadows.

“ _Oh she’s trouble._ ” Christian said to Edge alone.

“ _Don’t I know it._ ” Edge replied back as he and Christian took the unconscious Test back to the restroom.

 

xXx

 

While Mark spent time with Stephanie, he chose to disconnect himself from his family. Mainly for the sake of his privacy, thus when he awoke the next morning he had no clue what sort of mischief his sister had been up to the night before. He was perfectly content to focus on his time with Stephanie. Instinctively he buried his face against her neck as he kept her back pressed close to his chest.

“Morning, babe.” Stephanie said in a sleepy voice, feeling Mark snuggling against her.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He replied, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

Stephanie lightly giggled at feeling his goatee tickle at her skin. “You owe me, breakfast, remember?” She reminded him, hoping to stop him before they ended up staying in the room instead going outside.

He chuckled pressing a kiss to her shoulder before resting his cheek against her hair. “I haven’t forgotten, darling.”

Slowly he released his grip on her, allowing her to turn over onto her back. She glanced up at him looking amused, though admittedly the sweet gaze in his eyes kinda made her want to stay in bed. However she was determined not to succumb to his charms this time around. “You’re not getting out of taking me out.” She giggled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I know, I’m a man of my word.” He laughed, sensing he was losing this battle of the wills. As much as he wanted to keep her bed, he did offer to take her out for breakfast.

 

xXx

 

For Stephanie McMahon the plus side for having an untelevised role with her family’s company was that most fans hadn’t a clue who she was. Thus when she and Mark had managed to go out for breakfast, before she needed to head back to Connecticut, no one paid her any attention. There were a few times that Mark was approached for autographs, but not one person questioned her presence. They likely just assumed she was his spouse or significant other. Fans certainly didn’t care about the spouses, unless the spouses were also famous.

“You really should come to Greenwich with my dad’s schedule, he wouldn’t even realize that you are there.” She told him as they waited for their food to arrive.

“I do want to but your dad increased my house show appearances recently. I can’t imagine why.” He replied with a slight roll of his eyes. Of course Vince would do anything to wear him down and ensure that Bossman had the upper hand by Wrestlemania. Boy would the old man be shocked when his enforcer went down again.

“Oh he did, did he? Well lucky for you, I know someone who can change that.” Stephanie said slyly. Her father wouldn’t even realize it, until it was too late.

“Just don’t get yourself caught.” He warned, though by now he knew Stephanie was quite stealthy considering what she had been able to plan without anyone realizing anything.

“I haven’t been caught yet.” She teased, bumping her leg against his under the table. Instinctively he leaned over to press a kiss against her lips. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek as she kissed him back. Admittedly it was nice to be out and about, instead of hiding in a hotel room.

“What's up?” He asked, as he pulled back to see Stephanie gazing at him intently.

“No, it’s just nice not hiding. I don't want what is happening between us to be solely defined by hotel trysts." She whispered.

He brought his own hand up to rest on the back of her neck. "I don't want that either." He replied softly. The last thing he wanted was for their relationship to be nothing but a series of meet ups in hotel rooms when they could sneak away. She wasn't a ring rat or some random stripper. He knew she deserved better than that life. According to the voice in his head, she was worthy to be an actual partner and he believed the voice.

"You'll have to come to Texas some time soon." He offered. Fair was only fair after all. If she wanted to show him her place in Greenwich, then she should see his home out in Texas.

She simply nodded her agreement. Perfectly fine with the idea of spending time in his home too. Lightly she rested her head against his shoulder. Never had she felt so strongly for someone so quickly. Her last couple of serious boyfriends, hadn't had her so willing to throw caution to the wind like Mark had. While there was a part of her that worried they were moving too fast, everything just felt so _right_. She could honestly say she didn't give a damn what her father thought about her being with a wrestler. Let alone an older man, it certainly wasn't lost on her that he was eleven years older than her. However age didn’t matter in the least to her.

Instinctively he dropped a kiss to her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but admire her beauty and the serene look on her face. Though once again he remembered the dark secret he was keeping from her. If things were going to continue between them, he was going to have to tell her the entire truth. That thought alone frightened him more than he would ever admit as he was quickly growing attached to her. If she rejected him over the truth, surely it would crush him. He couldn’t see a way that it wouldn’t.

“Babe? You okay?” She asked, noting the far away look in his eyes. He had had a similar look the night before, but he quickly distracted her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, dropping another kiss to her forehead. “Just enjoying the moment.”

She didn’t quite believe him, but chose to leave it alone for the present. Things were good, she didn’t want to ruin the mood with an argument. Especially when it could turn out to be nothing. She just wanted to enjoy the moment of respite between them, everything else could wait for another time.


	11. Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffney sets her plan for the Shamrocks in motion.

Ryan was getting tired of her brother telling her what to do. Here she was a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. Yet her brother insisted on interfering in her business. Meanwhile she was getting real tired of being used by everyone to get to her brother. She was standing in the girls’ locker room, putting her makeup on, when the lights went out for a moment, the instant they came back up, she could see in the mirror that Daffney was leaning against the wall. That mischievous expression plastered across her face. Ryan’s back stiffened, but she didn’t turn around. However she kept her eyes on the reflection.

“Hey there, Ryan.” Daffney spoke with a sing song voice.

“What do you want?” She asked with a sneer. Ryan knew _exactly_ who Daffney was but this was the first time she had ever graced the women's dressing room area. Normally the other woman would stick to her brother's locker room instead. And well none of the other women saw it as any sort of loss, given the freakishness of the younger sister of the Brothers of Destruction.

“Already defensive and we just met. And here I thought, you might understand me. Since we have a few things in common.”

Ryan scowled deeply, what in the world could they possibly have in common?

“Overprotective brothers.” Daffney offered, nonchalantly.

Ryan frowned, mulling it over before begrudgingly nodding her agreement to that observation. “Okay, you may have a point. But I find it hard to believe your brothers can feel anything, given the stuff they've been doing.” She retorted, it wasn’t loss on her that they were doing all they could to make the McMahons suffer, even if it meant innocent people got hurt.

“They _do_ have feelings, Ryan. They just chose to be selective with said feelings. Can you say the same for your brother? Or do you enjoy him trying to control every aspect of your life?”

Ryan finally spun around to face Daffney. “He doesn't control my life!”

“Oh he didn't beat up the guys trying to date you and get you dumped for being too much trouble to deal with?” Daffney recounted in smug satisfaction.

Instantly filled with rage; Ryan launched herself forward, trying to pounce on Daffney but the other woman was quick to catch her in a headlock. “Now, now Ryan. Simmer down, I would hate to have to break your neck.”

Ryan squealed completely enraged, trying to pull free of Daffney's grasp but to no avail. “Calm down, if you want me to release you.”

Finally Ryan went limp, hoping the extra weight would force Daffney to release her, but she was able to support Ryan's weight without any issues.

“Fine, I'll behave.” She huffed. True to her word, Daffney released her hold on Ryan.

“Honestly I think we should be friends, Ryan.” She said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Instantly Ryan took a step back, pushing her hair out of her face as she did so. “Isn't that what you said to Big Bossman, before you drugged him up?”

Daffney snickered, she gave Ryan a slight nod of her head. “That was business, I was handling for my brother. I’m being sincere with you, though. We girls should stick together. You know as well as I do that this is very much the boys’ game.”

“Look, Daffney. I don't deny that this is a big old boys club, but I don't really trust you or the _vile_ family you come from.” Ryan spat out. “So take your offer of friendship elsewhere, cause I’m not buying it.”

“Alright, you want to play it that way.” Daffney stated coolly, before stepping into Ryan’s personal space and staring the other woman down. “This just means that I'm just going to have beat your ass in the ring.” She added with a look of menace in her eyes. “Consider yourself challenged. Unless your big brother is too scared to let you face the the little sister of a couple of _monsters_.”

“I don't need my brother's permission to _kick your ass_.” Ryan stated, poking her finger into Daffney's shoulder. Certainly refusing to back down or let herself be intimidated by the monster’s sister.

“I guess we'll see who leaves who laying out in the middle of the ring.” She replied, while smacking Ryan's hand away. There was nothing else to say as Daffney stepped back, the lights going out again, allowing the young woman to vanish into thin air again. The moment the lights came back up, Ryan frowned again, grabbing her makeup bag and launching it at the wall in another fit of rage.

“That bitch is going down.”

 

xXx

 

“Ryan, are you insane?! You can't go face that witch in the ring!” Ken shouted, completely floored by his sister’s insanity.

“Stay out of this, Ken! This is a matter between women.” Ryan stated, while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “You need to stop trying to fight all my battles. I got this!”

“I'm not trying to fight your battles! But that woman is as evil as her brothers! She’s every bit a monster as they are! You'll be a sitting duck out there.”

“So will she! There's no real advantage for her to want me in the ring.” Ryan snapped. “I'm not stupid, Ken. Stop acting like I need protection all the time! I can fight my own damn battles!”

“Ryan, I know you're not stupid, okay?” Ken replied, his shoulders slumping. “Honey, I'm your brother, I can't help but worry about you. I just don't want you to be another victim for the Ministry of Darkness. Those assholes are gunning for me, I know they are. That little bitch has an axe to grind with me already. So what if this is a trap?”

“Look, I don’t trust her either, but if I don’t fight her, she’s going to think I am weak. She wasn’t wrong about this being a boy’s club. The only thing respected around here is strength. If you are so worried then feel free to camp out at the entrance to watch my back, but keep your nose out of my fight!” Ryan stated firmly, her eyes flashing a determination that Ken had never seen before. She was definitely a woman on a mission, not only to win her fight but prove she wasn’t weak.

“Fine, but I can't promise I won't try to help you, if that little monster takes things too far.” Ken relented.

“Yeah well, make sure you don’t draw out her brothers in the process. Three on two, won’t be good odds for us.” Ryan warned, knowing full well that her brother could bring down the Ministry on them, if he put his hands on Daffney again.

“What you don’t think we can take them out?” He retorted with a smile.

Ryan shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh as she gave her brother a playful shove. “Knock it off, you goofball.”

Suddenly they hugged, the mood going back to a more serious tone. “Go out there and kick her ass.”

“Oh I intend too.”

 

xXx

 

“Now folks we got an unexpected situation happening tonight. The woman known as Daffney, a card carrying member of the Ministry of Darkness and apparently the younger sister of the Undertaker and Kane has challenged the sister of Ken Shamrock, Ryan Shamrock to a match here tonight.”

“Does Ryan Shamrock, even know how to wrestle, JR?!”

“Apparently so, King! Since she's accepted Daffney's challenge! Lord knows what kind of havoc is going to break loose when these two young women collide in the ring!”

“I still can't believe that the Undertaker and Kane have a little sister! That woman has been causing all kinds of havoc on behalf of the Undertaker. Heck at one point, there was speculation that she might be his woman. Man, I’m thinking, Ryan might be in some serious trouble here.”

“I think you may be right, King. From what we have seen so far of Daffney, she’s someone not to be taken lightly.”

“The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from San Diego, California... _Ryan Shamrock_!”

Music similar to Ken’s began blaring through the house speakers as Ryan walked out with an intensity in her demeanor that no one had ever seen before. She definitely look more athletic than she had ever looked, since her arrival into the Federation. The crowd instantly cheered for her as it seemed they were already taking her side against Daffney.

“And her opponent, representing the Ministry of Darkness. She is known as... _Daffney_!”

Suddenly a hard rock song with heavy guitar riff began blasting through the house speakers as Daffney came walking out. She paused on the ramp to look at the crowd, her gaze completely intense. Instinctively she cracked her knuckles, while she made eye contact with Ryan down in the ring, her focus was definitely undivided. Unlike her brothers, Daffney didn’t stride slowly to the ring, she chose to run down the ramp, ready to take on a waiting Ryan.

“Well King, both of these women seem to be in the zone.”

“I think you're right, JR!”

Daffney quickly slid underneath the bottom rope, while Ryan tried to stomp her out, but Daffney executed a two leg take down and began pummeling the other woman. Though Ryan quickly shifted their weight, rolling them over so she could pummel Daffney in return. However Daffney turned them over again, rolling back on top to continue beating on Ryan.

“Looks like Daffney has got the upper hand already as she's raining down fists and elbows on Ryan. This young woman is going for blood!”

“Oh no! Keep covering up, Ryan!”

Ryan managed to catch one of Daffney's fists, pushing the other woman off, while quickly climbing to her feet. Immediately she hit Daffney with a vicious clothesline, knocking her down. However Daffney swiftly jumped back up and grabbed Ryan, whipping her into the turnbuckle. Suddenly she ran to the opposite side of the ring and performed a double back handspring somersault into an elbow on Ryan to mix of boos and cheers from the crowd.

“Where did Daffney learn to wrestle like that?!”

“I don't know, King! But she definitely didn't learn that move from her big brothers!”

Both Ryan and Daffney ended up bouncing off the ropes trying to get the upper hand, when suddenly Daffney launched herself into the air and clotheslined Ryan down to the mat.

“Oh my god! That's a vintage Undertaker move! Get out of there Ryan!”

“This crowd is going crazy right now. What power from the woman known as Daffney! She may not be the size of her brothers, but she is proving to be every bit as imposing and dominating.”

Finally Ryan managed to capture Daffney in a belly to back suplex that sent her sailing onto the back of her shoulders and neck. The crowd erupted in approval for Ryan but Daffney broke the momentum by rolling out of the ring. Ryan went for the baseball slide but Daffney dodged, grabbing Ryan's leg and pulling her to the floor. She was quick to put the boots to Ryan, but Ryan tripped her up.

As both women climbed to their feet, Ryan went to slingshot Daffney into the steel steps, but Daffney reversed and sent Ryan knees first into the steps instead.

“Ryan's definitely gotta be hurting now, after colliding with those stairs! But that young woman has put up quite a fight!” JR spoke as Daffney rolled Ryan into the ring.

Roughly Daffney pulled Ryan to her feet and lifted her up onto her shoulders, before she quickly spun the other woman off and slammed her face first into the mat and then pinned her for the 1...2...3! The crowd erupted into a mix of cheers and boos.

“Well King I think both these women have proven that they are more than just their brother's sister!”

“Poor Ryan, try as she might, she just couldn't overcome the power of Daffney.” King said regretfully.

Suddenly the lights went out again, but when they came back on both Ryan and Daffney were gone.

“Oh no, was this a trap!”

“The Ministry may have their next sacrifice!”

 

xXx

 

“RYAN!” Ken shouted, looking at the monitor in the back. Though before he could react further, he took a bat to the back of his shoulder blades. Suddenly he was being pummeled by the Acolytes and Viscera. Only to be lifted up to his knees in order to see, Daffney and her boot kicking him in his face.

“Did you really think that _I_ was the weakest link in the Ministry?” She asked kicking him in the stomach, while the Acolytes held him. “Where's the Corporation now?” She continued, punching him in the face. Finally she grabbed his face and hair, holding him tightly. “How does it feel knowing not only did you sentence yourself to the darkness, but you condemned your sister as well?” She asked, just as Kane came into view carrying an unconscious Ryan over his shoulder.

However before Ken could reply, Viscera hit him in the back of the head with the baseball bat fully knocking the man out. Daffney took a step back and looked toward the Acolytes. “You guys know what to do.” She ordered.

They nodded, pulling Shamrock up by his arms and dragging him away. “You two are with me.” She told Kane and Viscera. Obediently they followed her, taking Ryan with them.

“What's going to to happen JR, they got both the Shamrocks and the Corporation is nowhere to be seen.”

“I just don’t know, King.”

 

xXx

 

“Folks, if you are just now tuning in after the last commercial break, the Shamrocks have been taken hostage by the Ministry of Darkness. Currently the Corporation have been trapped in their locker room by the Brood! They aren't letting anyone near the forklift they put against the door!” JR explained to the audience at home.

“This is crazy! The Ministry has got the upper hand. What can the Corporation do to them now?!”

“I'm sure I don't know, King!”

The Undertaker laughed as he watched the monitors, quite proud of what his little sister had accomplished both with luring in the Shamrocks as well as trapping the Corporation in their locker room. He only moved his gaze away from the monitor as Daffney, Kane and Viscera walked into the locker room with Ryan in tow. The young woman still unconscious as Kane slowly brought her down from his shoulder, gently lying her prone body down on the bench.

The lights in the room began to flicker as the Undertaker pushed his hood off his head to reveal his white glowing eyes, suddenly the shadows flickered to life, brushing over Ryan until the shadows took the shape of a silhouette. “ _Another soul for the darkness?_ ’ a voice hissed out.

“A gift.” The Undertaker said simply, while Daffney and Viscera looked on with sadistic pleasure. Kane however, frowned beneath his mask. Again he wondered if Stephanie McMahon had any idea what she had agreed to, when she aligned herself with his brother.

Slowly the shadow snaked its way inside Ryan’s form causing the young woman to cry out and convulse in pain as she struggled against the invasion. Though her fight was in vain as her eyes snapped open, the pupils of her eyes changing from black back to blue. Slowly she blinked, her gaze coming back into focus. “It would be my honor to serve you.” She said, the moment her eyes fell on the Undertaker.

The Undertaker only laughed, more than pleased with the latest member to his growing army. “We’ve got a sacrifice to make.” He said, looking toward Daffney.

“They’re setting him up.” She confirmed, before nodding toward Viscera and Kane to follow her. The three of them walked out of the door as the Undertaker gestured to Ryan to come with him.

 

xXx

 

The house lights went down as the purple lights began to illuminate the top of the ramp. The song of the druids playing as the Acolytes dragged an unconscious Ken Shamrock out to toward the Undertaker’s symbol lying out on the ramp entrance. Mideon, Viscera, Daffney and a druid walked out next. Suddenly the bells began to toll as Undertaker’s music started to play over the speakers.

The Undertaker walked out flanked by Paul Bearer and Kane. The crowd again a mix of cheers and boos. Though Taker remained unfazed as he watched the Acolytes and Mideon tie down Ken Shamrock to his symbol. Paul walked over to him holding a microphone out for him to speak. “I have warned you McMahon time and time again, that I would not rest until I took your Corporation apart. First my brother returned to me, then the Bossman found himself another sacrifice and now Ken Shamrock will be the next.” He said, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. “You should have known better than to send him to attack, my sister. Unlike you, I don’t need to hide her away. She’s my General for a reason.”

He glanced over to Daffney, who bowed her head to him in respect. “It’s my pleasure to serve you.”

“I know, Daffney. By the same token, I must thank you for the generous gift of a new member to my Ministry.” He said, gesturing toward the masked druid that stood beside Daffney. “But first raise the sacrifice!” He ordered.

Slowly the symbol began to raise above the platform, while Ken was beginning to stir. Again the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos for what the Ministry were doing. Finally Ken awoke enough to start struggling against his bonds. Instantly he began swearing and shouting at the Undertaker and the Ministry. “Kenny, it is futile to struggle. The Corporation won’t be saving you.” The Undertaker laughed sinisterly. “Isn't that right?” he asked the druid.

The druid nodded as they moved to pull the hood down, revealing that not only was it a she, but the she in question was Ryan Shamrock. The crowd was a mix of confusion over this revelation as she knelt down before the Undertaker along with the rest of the Ministry.

“Ryan!!!” Ken screamed. “Why are you doing this?”

She had absolutely nothing to say to him as she rose to her feet at Undertaker’s beckoning. He held out a hand to her and she took it without question. Meanwhile Ken continued to scream out her name, demanding an answer from her.

“Go on, my dear. Tell him what he desires to know.” The Undertaker bid her.

Ryan nodded before glancing up at Ken with a look of contempt on her face. “I loathe you, Ken. I’m tired of you trying to run my life. I’m tired of you making me look as though I am weak. You’re weak, Ken! You can’t even keep your own emotions in check! From this day forth, I’m a loyal disciple of the Lord of Darkness.”

“I don’t believe this! They gotten to her too!” Jim Ross said in shock as he and Lawler watched from the commentary table. “Will this insanity never end?”

The crowd broke out in a chorus of boos as the Ministry slowly climb back to their feet. The lights in the arena went dark once more, as they come back up again, the Ministry including Ryan were gone. Only Ken Shamrock suspended above the ramp upon the Undertaker’s symbol remained.

 

xXx

 

Vince couldn’t believe what he was seeing, not only had Undertaker’s sister orchestrated the sacrificing of the Shamrocks, but she was the reason, he and the rest of the Corporation were trapped in the locker room. All they could do was watch haplessly as Ken was hung on Taker’s symbol and his sister was revealed as the newest member of the Ministry.

“Bossman, more than ever. I need you to take down Undertaker at Wrestlemania that’s happening in just a couple of weeks!” Vince snapped, looking toward the head of his security.

“I promise, I am going to make that son of bitch pay!” Bossman said, kicking the wall in frustration. Though truly it was only for Vince’s benefit as Bossman was still under the control of the shadow demon that Daffney had placed inside him.

“We got to take care of these Ministry members! Otherwise they are going to keep interfering!” Shane declared.

“You’re right, Shane. Next week, we start a crush the Ministry campaign! Bossman, you, Test and Chyna are going to take on Undertaker, Kane and Daffney! Let’s see what those siblings are really made of! I want you guys to do everything in your power to crush them.” Vince decided, wringing his hands together. “Big Show and Shamrock can take on the Acolytes!”

Chyna simply nodded, though inwardly she felt conflicted as she still had some measure of regard for Kane and he hadn’t seemed too excited to be apart of the Ministry. At the mention of Daffney’s name Test stiffened, a sudden fear of her gripping him, though he couldn’t quite remember why he felt fear toward her. The shadow demon within him, staying momentarily dormant awaiting its mistress’ orders.

“What about the Brood, Mideon and Viscera?” Shane asked, wondering who was free that they could put against those guys.

“We outsource. The New Age Outlaws and X-Pac against the Brood. Hardcore Holly against Mideon. Al Snow and Steve Blackman against Viscera!” Vince said firmly as he didn’t give a crap who was tied up with what feud. He needed the Ministry handled, before they could make good on their threats to get to his daughter.

Finally the door to the locker room was opened by the technicians and security as they moved the forklift out of the way.

“How’s Shamrock?” Shane asked immediately.

“He’ll recover. He’s more upset over his sister’s betrayal.” One of the production assistants replied with a sigh.

“Well he’s going to get his chance at revenge next week!” Vince said firmly. He was going to make damn certain that all the members of the Ministry were neutralized if it was the last thing he did.

 

xXx

 

After the commotion at the venue everyone from the Ministry had split up from each other but this time Undertaker found himself playing pool and having drinks with his siblings, Ryan and the Brood. Though he was quickly becoming annoyed with how much of a pool shark his sister turned out to be. While her art of distracting worked quite well on the Brood, it didn’t work on him or Kane, at least not until she started involving Ryan on her schtick.

Though he was caught in the position of not being able to react, lest he reveal an attraction to Ryan that he hadn’t realized was there until the moment he saw her bending over the pool table near him and Kane.

“Geez, Daff, can you go a round without all the flexing? You and Ryan are being completely  brutal here!” Christian finally spoke up, clearly annoyed with all the bending and excessive wiggling the two women were doing on their turns.

"We're not doing anything." Daffney insisted, feinting innocence.

Ryan merely giggled while glancing toward the Undertaker and Kane with a devious little smirk on her face. Both men shifted their stances, but attempted to remain neutral. Gangrel found himself holding back a snicker. "Your sister's playing dirty by enlisting an ally eh?" Gangrel asked them in a low enough voice that only Undertaker and Kane could hear him.

Kane merely grunted in annoyance, Undertaker scowled at Gangrel. "What?" He asked feinting innocence himself. That earning him double glares from the Brothers of Destruction.

"Would it help if we traded partners?" Ryan suggested, coyly. "Since clearly Dee and I are _too_ formidable together."

Daffney laughed, really enjoying the company of this newly converted Ryan Shamrock. "I'm game."

"I call dibs on Daffney then." Christian cut in before Edge could speak up. Thus he ended up getting glared down by his brother.

Undertaker immediately noticed the growing tension between the two vampires. "Dee's with me. Why don't you team with Ryan?" Taker intervened.

"That's fine." Christian replied, ignoring Edge's glare since that left him to team with Kane.

" _Dude, you're such a dick!_ " Edge told Christian directly.

" _Whatever, dude. Hate the game, not the player._ " Christian mentally replied back.

Meanwhile Daffney moved over toward her brother with a smug smile. " _What's wrong? Worried Ryan might get you in trouble with Steph?_ "

" _More worried that Edge and Christian would come to blows over you."_ He retorted, turning the tables back on her.

Daffney merely rolled her eyes. " _I'm so sure, you give a crap about them._ "

" _They aren't the ones I worry for in that situation._ "

" _Whatever Mark._ " Daffney sighed, definitely not buying Mark’s explanation.

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake. Will you two knock it off. Let’s just play this damn game!_ ” Kane mentally snapped at both Daffney and Undertaker as their conversation was the one he could actually hear in his head.

Kane’s mental outburst earning him glares from both his siblings, though he chose to ignore them. He honestly didn't care who was whose partner, this was just his attempt to be a little more social. “Edge and I are going first, if you all insist on this partner swapping business.” Kane announced, really speaking up for the first time since being involved in the pool game.

“Hey yeah! That totally seems fair to me!” Edge piped up, earning another glare from Christian.

“Go ahead then.” Undertaker said, deciding to cut the argument off before it could get started as Daffney and Christian both remained silent, even as they both pouted. “ _Don’t pout, Dee. You know we can still win even if we don’t go first._ ”

“ _It’s easier to win, when going first though._ ” She mentally shot back as she watched Ryan move around the table to be in Kane’s eye line. Ryan brought her beer bottle up to her lips as Kane was getting ready to break, suddenly she spilled some of her beer right onto her cleavage. Her reaction causing Kane to fuck up the break, sinking none of the balls into any of the pockets.

“Dammit!” Kane cursed openly, causing the Brood to look at him with varying amounts of surprise in their gazes. Kane merely grumbled at them to ‘Knock it off.’

“My turn!” Daffney gleefully stated, moving around the table to see the landscaping of Kane’s epic fail with the pool balls. She found a couple of solid color balls near Edge’s view and decided to go for those shots. She quickly called the pocket she was aiming for and positioned herself to make the shot, sinking it without issue. Edge audibly groaned in frustration. As it turned out splitting the ladies up in an attempt to lessen their distracting antics, didn’t make much of a difference as both women _still_ worked together to distract the men at the table.

Finally all parties gave up on the game, everyone opting to head back to the hotel at their own leisure. Having had enough drinks to become tipsy, Taker had stepped into the elevator alone feeling more than a little foggy, before the doors could close, Ryan slipped into said elevator with him. “Master.” She said simply, stepping into his personal space. He found himself inhaling sharply as she pressed her body against his, despite his best efforts he could feel his body stir at the feel of her soft curves against his solid muscles.

Suddenly he reached out to grab her shoulders, slightly pushing her back. If circumstances had been different, he would have definitely taken her up on the silent invitation. However things with him and Stephanie were already growing serious. Thus he couldn’t bring himself to betray her. “No, I don’t need or want those type of services from you.” He said firmly.

Ryan instantly frowned at the rejection. “Does this form not please you, my Lord?” She asked, clearly confused.

“I have a partner and she doesn’t share. You’ll have to find someone else to latch on too, because I won’t allow you into my bed. Are we clear?” He replied, his tone taking on a serious note.

Instantly she averted her gaze as she merely nodded at his declaration. Apparently getting further into his inner circle would be a struggle for her as well. She would have to switch up her tactics and turn her attention to the younger brother, if she wanted to fulfill her orders from the Dark Lord himself. Hopefully he would be privy to the type of things, Lucifer wanted to know of his favored chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read that 'Ryan Shamrock' actually has wrestled on the Indies over the years, so I am just going with the assumption that she could wrestle back in her WWF days and that she just never got the opportunity to wrestle. Also for anyone curious, her personality is a little more based in what we briefly saw during her short PMS run.


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Mark spend some quality time together, but his past and true nature hang like a dark cloud over their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've been struggling through some medical issues. Hopefully more updates will be forthcoming!

Stephanie couldn’t help but feel impressed while watching the Raw broadcast, Daffney’s plan to get back at the Shamrocks was beautifully executed. Not only had she proved herself to be as tough and dangerous as any man, but she had also shown that she was not the weak link within the Ministry of Darkness. She honestly wished that she could have been there to see the looks on her father and brother’s faces once they realized that Daffney was Mark’s second in command for a good reason.

Though she had to school her expressions into more neutral ones once her mother had joined her to watch the last hour of the broadcast. Linda sighed as she watched Daffney and Ryan’s match take place. Stephanie couldn’t help but give her mother a questioning glance.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just disappointed that the last favor I did for Mark, that he is using it against our family. Though I give him credit, he wasn’t lying when he assured me that Daffney was a talented wrestler.” Linda replied, feeling quite impressed with Ryan as well as she hadn’t a clue that the young woman was also a trained fighter. If she had known, she would have offered her a contract as well. She would have loved to have seen another women’s wrestling boom that centered around an actual woman wrestler the likes of Wendi Ricter rather than a former valet with no real wrestling ability.

“You couldn’t have known what he was planning. None of us saw it coming.” Stephanie said, lying through her teeth. She had known the entire time, but it wasn’t as if she could enlighten her mother to that fact. 

While she loved her mother, she also knew her mother’s weak point was her husband. No matter what indiscretions the man pulled off, her mother would inevitably forgive him or chose to look the other way. She could never understand what sort of spell her father held over her mother, but it wasn’t any sort of spell that she would allow herself to fall under. She promised herself that she wouldn’t tolerate that type of disloyalty in her own relationships and she had been true to that promise. Dumping several of her exes for cheating on her. Hopefully she would never have to endure such a situation with Mark, but only time would tell how loyal he could stay to her.

“I know, sweetheart. I just feel taken advantage of, that’s all. I hope your father knows what he is doing. I feel like he hasn’t been taking Mark seriously until now.”

“Well Dad and Shane have been pretty consumed with destroying Steve Austin and Degeneration X, that they haven’t really been paying attention to much else.” Stephanie sighed.

“Oh god, Steve Austin and your father’s obsession with him has been the topic of several discussions I’ve had with your father. He’s so stubborn. I just knew nothing good could come of his focus being on the rattlesnake. Honestly if it weren’t for Steve Austin, I don’t think this company could have survived the scandal with Bret Hart.” Linda admitted, having always seen Stephanie for the smart and ambitious young woman that she was. She knew how hard her daughter had been working to get her own media management company off the ground, while still working a full time schedule for the family business. In her mind, there was no reason, Stephanie couldn’t become the future CEO of TitanSports Inc. The women of the McMahon family were the backbone of the company, but little did she realize the ambition that her daughter had to not only be in the background but in the forefront as well.

“I still think Dad made the wrong call when it came to how he handled things with Bret Hart, but yeah I definitely agree that Steve Austin’s popularity really kept the World Wrestling Federation afloat. Too bad, Dad’s kind of lost all objectivity when it comes to Austin.” Stephanie agreed, while in the back of her mind, she was determined to get control of her father’s shares of the business, which would end up making her the chief shareholder. Hopefully her mom would forgive her for the shady nature in which she was conducting herself, but she didn’t see any other way to fully get her dad’s attention.

“Well I certainly can’t argue with you there.” Linda nodded, before turning her attention back to the television. The sight of the Ministry of Darkness sacrificing Ken Shamrock and then the sudden reveal of Ryan Shamrock as the newest member of the Ministry. “Ryan too?!” Linda questioned, clearly confused.

Stephanie slightly frowned as Ryan’s reputation for throwing herself at some of the guys backstage was becoming a thing. It didn’t help seeing the way she looked at Mark upon her reveal. “This has got to be for shock value.” Stephanie said, doing her best to keep her jealousy at bay. 

“Well it has certainly shocked me and if I know your father, it has probably shocked him too.”  Linda replied, completely oblivious to her daughter’s mood shift.

 

xXx

 

It had taken a lot of willpower to deny his flesh, when Ryan had thrown herself at him, that he felt guilty by the time he stepped into his hotel room. Taker could only grumble to himself as he made his way into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and took a cold shower. While it had done wonders to calm his raging libido, it hadn’t done much to ease his guilt over being tempted by another. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he dropped down on the bed and grabbed his cell phone. It was late, which meant that Stephanie would likely be asleep, but he just had to hear her voice. 

“Here goes nothing…” He murmured as he dialed her number and waited to see if she would answer.

Stephanie had been fast asleep when her cell phone rang, groggily she groped around on the nightstand until she grabbed a hold of it. “Hello.” She answered, trying to veil some of the sleepiness in her tone. Her sleep-addled brain too hazy to question who would be calling her so late.

“Hey Steph, sorry for calling so late.” Mark replied, releasing a breath that he hadn’t even realized that he had been holding in the first place.

“No, it’s okay. What’s up?” She sat up, definitely waking up further. She couldn’t help but feel concern since this wasn’t something that he would normally do.

“Honestly I just needed to hear your voice.” He confessed, while wondering when did he become so smitten over the young McMahon? Though neither had said the L word to each other, it seemed to always be on the tip of one of their tongues. Thus he felt it was only a matter of time before one of them gave in and said it aloud.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Stephanie asked, her tone softening as she adjusted her position on the bed. She could sense the distress in his voice and it genuinely worried her.

"Sorry I may be just a little drunk and suddenly feeling lonely." He chuckled, wishing he had already told her the truth about his nature. Then he could have just paid her a direct visit rather than settling for hearing her voice instead. More than anything, he wanted to hold her in his arms and make love to her.

Stephanie lightly chuckled. "Just FYI, check your house show schedule, it was recently changed." She told him, seemingly picking up on his need to see her. Truth be told, she felt the same way, wishing he was physically there, rather than on the phone.

"I take it you're expecting a visit then?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Damn straight, I am. You're not the only one feeling a little lonely, but I don't have a buddy like Jack Daniels to keep me company." She teased, trying to keep the mood light between them.

"Be thankful then, Jack's lousy company when you wake up in the morning with a helluva headache." He joked back. Though he lightly laughed, he could feel his mood sobering, the longer they stayed on the line.

She giggled before gently sighing. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked, getting the feeling he was holding something back. She’d been getting vibes that something was weighing heavily on Mark, since they had crossed the line into a romantic relationship. She just hadn’t wanted to press, aware that his past was something that still seemed to haunt him. Plus she worried that if she pressed that he would decide that maybe they shouldn’t be together and the last thing she wanted was for him to end things between them.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied, though in truth his alcohol-addled mind wanted to confess everything to her. But he couldn't do that over the phone. He knew he needed to do that in person. There was far too much to say and explain that needed to be said face to face. Deep down he feared Kane was right, that she’d never be able to accept that he and his siblings belonged to the Dark Lord for real. Just because she had dark tendencies didn’t mean that she would willingly accept Lucifer into her life.

"So what's up with Ryan?" She asked next, wanting to get a genuine reaction out of him.

"That was Daffney's idea. She says my Ministry is too much of a 'sausagefest'." He laughed, quite thankful that it had been his sister's idea. Though there was still a part of him that felt guilt over his physical attraction to Ryan. The things he would have done to that woman, if she had thrown herself at him only a short few months ago. He would have utterly destroyed her and not had a second thought over it. Little tarts like Ryan that enjoyed throwing themselves at men, were always easy targets and Mark knew it.

"She may have a point. Just as long as Ryan doesn't get overly friendly with you." Stephanie warned, unconcerned if it made her sound jealous. She wanted him to know in no uncertain terms that she wouldn’t put up with infidelity, that would definitely be a deal breaker.

He was thankful they were on the phone as his body stiffened at her veiled threat. His gut had told him that she wouldn’t accept him being with anyone else, so having confirmation only cemented for him that had done the right thing. However, there was still that lingering guilt over his attraction to Ryan in the first place. Though he knew with certainty who he truly desired mind, heart, body and soul. "Babe, I've only got eyes for you." He replied, honestly. 

“Good, because I feel the same.” She confessed, wanting him to know that she wasn’t interested in anyone else either. 

 

xXx

 

The next day at work, Stephanie noticed the booking sheets for the upcoming Raw. Clearly Vince and Shane were finally taking the Ministry of Darkness as a threat, since the entire show seemed to revolve around crushing all the members of the Ministry. She couldn’t help but frown as she made copies of the sheets. She definitely felt that the six person tag main event was designed to crush Daffney specifically as the rules favored the guys putting their hands on the women. Despite the woman proving that she was a force to be reckoned, it seemed like her father and Shane were determined to act as though she were just one of their bimbo divas.

After a long moment of brooding, she placed all her important paperwork into her briefcase and headed out her office door. As she locked up her small office, she looked into the cubicle area of the administrative assistants in her section.

“I’ll be out for the rest of the day. I have some other business meetings that need to be handled out of the office.” She said simply, so they knew she would be unavailable. It wasn’t uncommon for her to disappear, since she was still running her own media company on the side. While her father wasn’t exactly happy that she was splitting duties, her mother was still supportive of her daughter’s need to do something that was her own thing outside of the family business. Without a word to anyone else, she made her way downstairs to the parking lot and hopped in her car. 

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. The moment she saw the number on the caller ID display she smiled. “Hey you, I was hoping you would be calling.” She answered.

“Well someone’s eager.” Mark chuckled.

“I’m closer to being impatient.” She said jokingly, though she meant it.

“Hope you can hold out about two more hours. I’m going through baggage claim right now, so once I get my stuff and get a rental, I’ll make my way to Greenwich.” He replied. 

She lightly giggled, feeling giddy that he decided to come visit her after their conversation over the phone from last night. She had snuck out to him on more than one occasion, but this was the first non-business trip he was making to her. She couldn’t help but feel excited, even if it was daunting to be feeling so enamored over someone she had only been dating for a short time. “I’ve been waiting this long, what’s a couple of more hours? Do you have the directions to my apartment still?”

“Yeah, I wrote down the address, the building code and the directions you gave me last night.” He said, practicing quite a bit of self control in not using any spells or magic to get to her like he had been wanting to do. He wasn’t sure if this visit would be the one where he told her the truth about himself, but he hadn’t ruled it out as a possibility. It would mainly depend on the mood and if the situation presented itself.

“Alright, what do you want for dinner?” She asked, wondering if she had enough time to shop and cook him something or if she should just order take out.

“Surprise me.” He said simply.

She laughed, as she started her car up. “Okay then, I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She replied, before hanging up. Quickly deciding to pick something up from one of her favorite restaurants instead of cooking something from scratch. It would leave her more time to get ready and have the apartment in order for his visit. Obviously he wasn’t staying long, so she wanted to enjoy his company while she had it.

 

xXx

 

By the time, she heard a knock on the door, she had gotten everything ready. She had picked out a few movies they could watch and had the food she purchased, keeping warm in the oven. She had changed into a dark gray long sleeve sweater dress that stopped just above her knees as she liked the way it complimented her figure, but it was comfortable enough to spend the evening in.

The moment she opened the door, she was greeted with a pair of large arms pulling her into an embrace followed with a passionate kiss. Suddenly she heard the door to her neighbor’s apartment open and small squeak, that caused Stephanie to break the kiss between her and Mark.

“Sorry, Stephanie. I didn’t realize…” A distinctly feminine voice stammered.

Stephanie stepped outside her door, while gesturing for Mark to take his stuff inside. “It’s okay, but I would appreciate it, if you didn’t tell anyone what you just saw.”

“Hey girl, my lips are sealed.” Her neighbor replied with a laugh. “Have fun!” She added with a bit of suggestive tone as she made her way toward the elevators.

Stephanie merely shook her head as she stepped back inside and closed the door behind her. “Now where were we?” She asked impishly.

Mark simply laughed as he pressed her against the door. “I think right here.” He said, leaning in to kiss her again. Playfully he flicked his tongue against her lips, causing her to gasp. Immediately his tongue sliding into her mouth to wrestle against hers as they both sought to dominate and possess the other. After almost a solid minute of exploring each other’s mouths, they broke apart gasping for air.

“Are you hungry?” She asked breathlessly.

“Not for food…” He trailed off, pressing his body into hers, so that she could feel his growing arousal against her stomach.

Playfully she tapped her nose against his chin as she dropped kisses along his jawline. “Hmm, far be it from me to let you starve.” She teased, before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her bedroom. 

He couldn’t help but be struck with how spacious her apartment was, yet the fact that she managed to make it look cozy and lived in was the real feat. He hadn’t really expected it since, her parents house was the exact opposite with its artificial warmth. The moment they stepped into her bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. He couldn’t help but smile at the earthy tone colored room with the queen sized canopy bed as the centerpiece of the room. It was so very warm yet classy, just like Stephanie. Instinctively he buried his face into the back of her neck, brushing her hair aside and kissing the nape of her neck.

“I missed you.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck.

“I missed you too.” She whispered back, slowly turning around to face him. Gently she cupped his face as she leaned in to kiss his bottom lip. “When do you need to leave?”

“The day after tomorrow.” He replied, his hands moving to grip her hips as he slowly began hiking her dress up.

“Then let’s make the most of it.” She said, momentarily taking a step back to pull her own dress over her head and toss it aside, revealing the black cotton panty set she worn underneath.

Immediately his lips were on hers again, hungry with need and desire for her. Easily he lifted her up, backing them up toward the bed. Their lips only breaking apart when they hit the mattress. Eagerly she helped pull his shirt over his head, before pulling him down into another heated kiss. Both their impatience and desperation shining through as neither were willing to let up. It wasn’t until an hour later that they lie nude in each other’s arms, sweating, panting and spent that the subject of actual food came up.

“If you aren’t going to eat, then I should probably put the food into the fridge.” She chuckled, pushing her sweat soaked hair back as she slowly sat up.

“No, I can actually eat now.” He laughed, slowly sitting up himself. Playfully he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder blade.

“Let’s clean up and then I’ll make you a plate.” She suggested, kicking her feet over the side of the bed.

“Keep this up and I really am going to get spoiled.” He joked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll snap you back to reality later.” She retorted, hopping off the bed and heading into the adjoining bathroom. 

Without a word he followed after her, quite glad that she had managed to get him a couple of extra days off before he had to be back on Raw again. He still wasn’t sure if he should confess his true nature to her just yet, but he was happy for the brief respite with her.

 

xXx

 

While Mark and Stephanie were enjoying some quality time alone in Greenwich, Daffney and the rest of the Ministry were still on the house show schedule. Not that she minded holding down the fort as the guys had really taken to her after what she had orchestrated against the Shamrocks, proving that not only could she hold her own, but she had a mind for planning. Even Paul was beginning to second guess her less, which was a huge victory in her book. While holding the keys to the kingdom, she intended to push her brother’s agenda further, showing the other wrestlers that the Ministry of Darkness were just as dangerous even when the Undertaker was MIA.

The moment she walked into the venue for the night with only Ryan by her side, she found herself face to face with the one and only Ninth Wonder of the World. Both women glared at each other despite never exchanging a word before this moment. Ryan merely looked between the two women with an amused expression on her face, wondering if she were going to be seeing a show.

“Is there a problem, Joanie?” Daffney asked, choosing to use Chyna’s given name for this exchange.

“No, I was just trying to get a measure of the woman who stole my tag team partner.” Chyna replied dryly. She didn’t like Daffney and she didn’t think that Kane choosing her was the best decision for him in the long run. As far as she was concerned, his ‘family’ were using him just like everyone else had been doing.

“He’s my _brother._  Blood is thicker than water. Don’t get mad at me, because your friendship couldn’t trump our bond as brother and sister. Unlike you, I _love_ my brother. Just because you were friendly toward him doesn’t mean a damn thing.” Daffney growled. “How long were planning to be his friend? Just until it was no longer convenient?”

Chyna took a step forward, but Ryan suddenly moved in front of Daffney, the smaller woman not showing an ounce of fear toward the taller and obviously stronger woman. Chyna found herself smirking as she stared down on the feisty young woman.

“Well it looks like you’ve found your backbone, Ryan. You sure you want to waste it on protecting that little bitch?” She asked, purposely trying to provoke one of them into attacking so she would have an excuse to destroy them.

Ryan looked poised to strike, but Daffney caught her arm and pulled her back. The smile that stretched across her face was one of maniacal glee that Ryan would choose to protect her. However she didn’t need protection, both she and Ryan knew what she could do, Chyna on the other hand was clueless of the sort of sleeping bear she was poking.

“It’s alright, Ryan. She’s just trying to pick a fight, but if she wants a fight than she is going to have to wait until we step into the ring together.” Daffney said, choosing to spare the Ninth Wonder, only because she knew Kane still saw Chyna as a friend. Thus she wouldn’t do to her what she had done to the other obstacles that had stood in her brother’s way.

Suddenly Kane came around the corner but stopped the moment he saw the three women in a standoff. Immediately his back stiffened as he really didn’t want to see his sister and his friend come to blows. While he knew it was inevitable as they were both alpha females that stood on opposing sides, he was hoping things could be a little more drawn out.

“What’s going on?” He asked cautiously.

“Absolutely nothing.” Daffney said firmly, while motioning for Ryan to come along. The two women pushing past Chyna, leaving her alone to face her friend, Kane.

“You picking fights?” He asked, Chyna once they were alone.

She simply smiled, quirking an eyebrow at her old tag team partner. “Who me? Since when do I pick fights?” She quipped.

Kane smiled underneath his mask, part of him still wishing that they weren’t on opposite sides. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had made a friend on his own, let alone one who so willing to joke around with him and treat him like a person. While he and his sister had been able to reconnect after years of separation and he was grateful to have her back, that didn’t change that he missed being around his friend.

“I wasn't joking when I said Dee shouldn’t be taken lightly. She’s dangerous, Joanie. The only reason why she hasn’t tried to hurt you is because she knows you are my friend.” Kane warned her.

Chyna frowned as it was just so uncharacteristic of Kane be concerned. Thus she couldn’t bring herself to be dismissive of his warning. Instinctively she stepped closer to him, trying her best to search his eyes. The Big Red Machine was known as a force of destruction that struck fear into the locker room during his first few months within the federation, back then she hadn’t tried to learn anything about him. She was just as fearful as everyone else back then, but seeing what he had become by the time he ended up within the McMahon’s Corporation stable, she had felt sorry for him. She had learned to see the man that existed within the monster.

“What aren’t you telling me, Kane? Why is your brother trying to bring down the McMahons?” She asked, hoping he might enlighten her.

“My brother’s reasons are his own. I’m only in the Ministry for Dee. My sister means the world to me.” Kane replied, refusing to betray his family as they had finally reached a point where they could all be around each other without trying to commit murder. He mainly credited Dee with that progress as her presence had been calming in that respect. But he had seen his sister’s cruel and sadistic side first hand. 

“If she really loves you, she wouldn’t make you choose between her or a friend!” Chyna snapped.

“Dee does love me! I don’t expect you to understand. You’re just a mundane.” Kane snapped back, storming off before he said something he would truly regret.

However his last sentence, left Chyna looking after his back with a look of bewilderment on her face. What exactly had he meant by ‘mundane’? Lightly she shook her head, wondering if maybe Kane was being brainwashed like many of the other members of the Ministry of Darkness. As far as she could remember, Paul Bearer had been accused of brainwashing Kane against his brother for years. So it wasn’t such a far fetched notion. She just had to ask herself, if she should put in the effort to help him or just leave him to his fate. And that wasn’t as easy of a question as she thought it should be.

 

xXx

 

Mark was looking through the booking sheets that Stephanie had copied, while they sat together on the sofa watching an old movie. Lightly he shook his head, looking at the match ups, clearly Vince was beginning to see the seriousness of the threat. Like Stephanie, he could see the six person tag main event as a direct attack on his sister as it was specifically an intergender rules. Luckily for them, Daffney had taken care of Bossman and apparently Test too, though she had done that without his prior knowledge. Admittedly he wasn’t exactly pleased with her making a move on her own, but she had been personally attacked. So he couldn’t fault her for exacting revenge for herself.

“Looks like Ryan is the only one they didn’t seek to punish.” He remarked, while lightly rubbing his goatee with his thumb and forefinger.

“She’s not under contract. So he can’t book her into a match without her cooperation.” Stephanie explained, even though she was fairly sure that her father or brother would have booked Ryan into a match, if she had been under contract to the company.

“Ah, I didn’t realize she wasn’t under contract, given the way she was hanging around backstage and going ringside with some of the guys.” Mark replied, placing the papers onto the coffee table as he picked up his glass of red wine.

“Usually it is not allowed, but she did sign a waiver so she could go ringside with Val Venis. So that’s why she’s been allowed to hop from guy to guy. As long as the company can’t be held accountable for any injuries she receives, she’s allowed to be a guest of whomever.” Stephanie replied, taking a sip of wine from her own glass.

“I learn something new everyday.” He quipped, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He couldn’t help but enjoy the moment of peace between them. Suddenly his cell phone rang disturbing the peaceful respite. He sighed as he leaned over to grab his phone off the coffee table, checking the caller Id display, he immediately answered the phone, placing his glass on the table. “What is it, Dee?” He asked, trying to keep his expression neutral, even as Stephanie gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Sorry, to bother you Mark. But this Joanie situation is getting out of hand. She got in my face tonight at the venue. Kane likes her, but I want to rip her to shreds.” She said in a menacing tone. Clearly she was calling him to talk her out of doing anything rash. He could easily sense that she was teetering on the edge, but he couldn’t speak openly in front of Stephanie.

“Look, I just saw the booking sheets for Monday. They are putting you, Kane and I into a six person tag against Bossman, Test and Chyna. So let’s just wait until Monday to discuss a strategy.” He said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” She answered simply, picking up on the fact that he couldn’t talk freely. “I’ll see you when you get back.” She added, before abruptly hanging up the phone.

He sighed, tossing his phone on the table. A slight apprehension coming over him as he worried over what his sister might do, while on her own. Stephanie gave his shoulder another squeeze, sensing his silent distress.

“You’re such a big brother.” Stephanie remarked, warmly. She couldn’t help but think it sweet the way he worried over his sister, even though she didn’t know what the situation was to begin with. 

“I know...I was twelve when I lost Dee and Kane. So it’s still surreal that they are both back in my life.” He admitted, glancing over to Stephanie, wondering if this was the moment that he confessed to her, his true nature.

Lightly she rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture, she remembered his admission of burning his brother, but she decided against asking him about his past, despite her curiosity. Though now that they were involved, her curiosity was going full force. “Mark, why did you set fire to your childhood home?”

He stiffened at her question, unsure if he could really give her the full story as he felt the swell of anxiety form inside him over what her reaction might be. He mind was racing that he hadn’t realized how long the silence had stretched out between them.

“It’s alright, Mark. You don’t have to tell me.” She broke the silence, realizing that he wasn’t ready to relive his past with her. Instantly she regretted asking as she hadn’t meant to ruin the mood between them. While she wanted to know about his past as it defined him as a person, she could wait for him to be ready. However long it took, she hoped that one day he would trust her enough to fully open up to her. For now, they were charting new territory, so there really wasn’t a rush to learn every single thing about each other.

Slowly he brought his own hand up to grasp hers that was still resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Steph. One day, I’ll tell you everything, but it’s still too soon.” He said, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“It’s alright, baby. I’m sorry I put you on the spot.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his jawline. Slowly she placed her glass on the coffee table, before crawling into his lap to pull him into a kiss. It didn’t take long for things between them to become heated again, all discussion of his past forgotten for the time being.

 

xXx

 

After spending two days with Stephanie in Greenwich, Mark found it hard to leave her as he finally made his return back to Texas for a day, before heading to the next Raw. He was due to meet up with his siblings and Paul at his home in Houston as they needed to have a bit of a family meeting before joining back up with the rest of the Ministry. The plus side for them all was that they didn’t have to rely solely on traditional transport, since it would be only them making the home bound trip.

By the time, Mark drove up the long driveway leading to his ranch, he could see his old friend, Brian hanging outside with the dogs. The moment Mark got out of the truck, all four of the dogs came running up to him, excited to see him.

“Welcome home,man!” Brian called out as he walked over to Mark to shake his hand.

“Hey man, how’s everything going?” Mark asked, pulling Brian in for a half hug. They saw each other just about every week usually, but with the way his schedule had been with the Ministry of Darkness plan, he had spent way too much time in hotels, rental cars, airplanes and various arenas.

Before Brian could answer, a black Cadillac pulled up the driveway, parking behind Mark’s truck. Paul, Kane and Daffney exited the vehicle almost in unison. However all Brian saw was Daffney, his jaw dropping at just how gorgeous she was in person. He’d seen her on television and thought she was hot, but somehow television did not capture just how stunning the woman really was in person.

“Are you going to introduce me to your sister?” Brian asked, nudging Mark with his elbow.

Mark simply scoffed before rolling his eyes at his friend. “No, she’s out of your league.” Mark retorted, just as Daffney walked over to them and gave Mark a hug.

“Hey bro,” she giggled, giving Mark a lingering hug in an effort to confuse his friend standing beside him.

Immediately sensing her intention, Mark gently pulled back, his hand moving down to her mid back. “Hey Dee, this is my friend, Brian. Brian, this is my sister, Daffney.” 

“Hey there, so where has Mark been hiding you all this time?” He asked, as he reached out to shake her hand.

“I’ve been living out in Tennessee for the past couple of years, but I’ll be moving back to Texas eventually.” She replied grasping his hand in return, while getting a gauge on the energy he was putting out toward her.

“Oh, I use to work out of Tennessee. Are you one of Jimmy’s wrestlers?” He asked, surprised that they hadn’t crossed paths sooner.

“I was, until I joined the WWF earlier this year.” She answered, keeping a grip on his hand as the sexual energy he was giving off was quite enticing to her and she was feeling a little hungry.

However Mark pulled her back and lightly shook his head as he didn’t want her feeding off of his friend, especially since Brian had no clue about their true nature and he wished to keep it that way. The less people who knew about them, the better off they were.

“I hate to run you off, man. But we kind of have some family business to take care of.” Mark said, sounding apologetic. 

“It’s cool, I got to run some errands before the daylight is spent anyways. See you later, man.” Brian replied, quickly giving Daffney a wink, before slapping Mark on the back. 

Daffney merely snickered as she watched Brian head toward his car. Mark instinctively squeezed her shoulder in warning. “He’s not dinner for you.” He whispered.

“You’re no fun.” She teased, allowing her brother to pull her toward the house as Paul and Kane had already let themselves in. The moment they stepped inside, Mark’s dogs immediately crowded around her legs, sniffing her out. “Oh man, such big dogs!” She practically squealed, quickly bending down to dote on the boys as they eagerly licked her face in response.

Mark shook his head at the sight. For the first time since they had reunited, he was reminded that she was still ten years younger than him, even if she normally acted older. “So how did the house shows go?” He asked, curious how things went after their phone call.

“I didn’t attack Joanie, if that’s what you are really asking.” Daffney replied, climbing back to her feet.

Mark sighed, giving Daffney an annoyed look. “I would have asked that, if that’s what I wanted to know.” He retorted.

Daffney merely shrugged, her demeanor turning slightly icy toward him as she hadn’t quite forgiven him for dismissing her, when she needed him. Instinctively Mark’s shoulders stiffened as he reached out to grab her forearm.

“Come on, Dee. Don’t be like that.” He said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” He apologized, but Daffney pulled her arm away.

“No, I don’t want any half ass apologies. You know I haven’t judged you for getting involved with Stephanie McMahon, but you need to enlighten her about us. She’s in too deep to be kept in the dark.” She hissed in a low voice. “What are you going to do, if one of us has a slip in front of her?”

“I _will_ tell her. I’m just waiting for the right time…” He defended, but Daffney just glanced away not believing him.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?” She questioned, choosing to walk into the living room before their argument really blew up. The dogs quickly following after her. 

Kane simply cleared his throat as he leaned against the door frame leading to the kitchen. Mark looked over to him, trying to keep the hurt expression off of his face. “She’s right, you can’t keep Stephanie in the dark, if you’re going to be involved with her.” Kane said simply.

“I know that, Kane.” Mark replied through gritted teeth.

“Hey don’t take your frustration out on me, I’m not going to be your punching bag.” Kane said firmly. As far as he was concerned it would serve Mark right, if Stephanie rejected him. What made him think that he deserved any sort of chance at happiness? After everything he had done and was still doing.

Mark sighed as he rubbed at his face, it seemed he was just striking out with his siblings today. Finally he tossed his hands up in the air and turned to go upstairs to his room. Paul stepped out of the kitchen with a drink in hand just in time to see Mark retreat upstairs. He glanced over to Kane with a questioning look on his face.

“What’s wrong with him?” Paul asked, truly bewildered as he had been enjoying his mental solitude, since they had chosen to break their mental connection for the time being. Thus when he was hyper focusing on his inner thoughts, he blocked everything else out.

“He still hasn’t told Stephanie the truth about us.” Kane replied with a shrug, heading into the living room to join, Daffney who was seated on the sofa watching television while the dogs laid around her.

Paul sighed, he had warned Mark that getting personally involved with Stephanie would make things complicated, but he didn’t want to listen. “Well I told him it was a bad idea to get involved with her romantically.” He replied, following after Kane.

“Oh come on, Paul. You should know that when two people have such massive energy between them, it is almost impossible to keep them apart. It’s like trying to keep two magnets of opposite poles apart. Just not going to happen.” Daffney explained, given her experience with sexual energy.

“I suppose you’re right, but I don’t think either tried all that hard to keep things professional.” Paul conceded as he dropped down on the other sofa in the room.

“Like how you kept things professional with our mother?” Daffney questioned, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Paul immediately gave her a flat stare as his situation with Katherine was vastly different. “It wasn’t like that, Dee. Your mom, took my virginity for a spell and in the process, she ended up conceiving Kane. We weren’t having any sort of long term affair.”

Daffney and Kane sat up straighter, definitely interested in hearing the true story of what went down between him and their mother. Paul sighed again, realizing that he had just trapped himself into telling a story that he didn’t want to tell.

“So there wasn’t any kitchen floor sex then?” Daffney asked pointedly, referencing the tale that he had fabricated for Lawler when asked before an interview.

“No, it was more like on an altar. Katherine was one of the most powerful spellcasters and I was in awe of her. I had never been a part of any of the sex rites that the Church of Darkness encouraged. So when she chose me to be her partner, I literally could not resist her. Even though, I should have, considering her husband was my mentor and I knew he would kill us, if he ever found out. But that woman was a force of nature, you remind me a lot of her, Dee. The only person she was ever subservient to was your father, Flynn. Though I’m not entirely sure why that is. In truth, she was far stronger in her magic than him or even I. For a time, I thought the Dark Lord favored her, but then that favor seemed to get transferred to Mark instead.” 

“Do you think the Dark Lord’s interest in her, always had to do with the children she would bear?” Daffney asked, looking Paul in the eyes.

Paul seemed to stiffen at the notion as though, Daffney hit the nail on the head. “Katherine was the first and only woman from the Church of Darkness to give birth to three children. Multiple births among our brethren is a rarity, mainly because many members of the church struggle with fertility. It keeps our numbers low, but it seems to be the way Lord Lucifer prefers it.”

“If mom was so fertile, then why did she participate in a sex rite with you?” Kane asked, not entirely satisfied to learn of how he was conceived.

“Not all sex rites are for fertility of the body.” Paul replied with a roll of his eyes. “I keep forgetting that you two never got the proper Church of Darkness upbringing.”

“Does that mean Mark did?” Kane questioned, inhaling sharply as it was just a reminder that Paul had ultimately chosen Mark over him when they were children, even knowing which one was his _actual_ son.

“Yeah, he did for the most part. It was Lord Lucifer’s will that he be kept close to the fold, but Mark also took it upon himself to rebel. He refused to sign the book, because he felt betrayed.” Paul explained.

“Why would he feel betrayed?” Daffney asked, not realizing that Mark had silently made his way back downstairs and had overheard most of the conversation between Paul and his siblings.

“Because he promised me that I would be able to protect you and Kane. Obviously that didn’t happen, instead we all ended up cursed.” Mark interjected, causing everyone to slightly jump. The look on his face was unreadable. Slowly Daffney sat up, even the dogs seem to sense the tension in the room, that they softly whimpered.

“Yet years later, you gave in.” Kane retorted, completely uncaring if it set Mark off.

“I told you why I ultimately gave in.” Mark said curtly. They had already hashed that out, he didn’t want to keep revisiting the subject, because his little brother refused to stop beating a dead horse.

“I just want to understand _why_ you accepted his promises now, even after he broke his last promise to you.” Kane probed, feeling he had the right to know the truth. Mark had betrayed him twice, so he needed a reason to really be able to consider forgiving his older brother again.

“Well he did keep his promises this time around. Even if my current situation is turning into a shit show.” Mark retorted, looking utterly defeated for a moment. 

“I did tell you that anything that the Dark Lord gives always comes with a price.” Paul reminded him.

Mark simply nodded, acknowledging Paul’s words. Deep down, beyond the endless injuries he knew what he _really_ wanted, but it was only now that he was seeing the full picture. Slowly the pieces started to fall into place, while he knew that he needed to be working to convince his siblings to embrace the Dark Lord. He truly didn’t want to do that to either of them. He didn’t want to trick them or manipulate them. He just wanted them back in his life. Things were turning into a clusterfuck because he was deviating from the plan, somehow he needed to dig deeper and get things back on track.

“We only have the rest of today and then tomorrow we are back on the road. So we should probably discuss the matches for Raw and come up with a plan.” Mark said, choosing to change the subject because frankly he was tired of talking about the past.

“What are the other matches? I know they didn’t just book us into a six person tag match. That would be pretty pointless.” Daffney asked, willing to let the subject of their past rest for now.

“Can I trust you guys, not to seriously hurt Chyna? She really has no idea that she’s basically on her own in that match.” Kane interjected, before Mark could recap the match ups.

“Ray and Andrew will still be her partners, they just won’t be as vicious as they normally would be.” Daffney conceded as she was the one puppeting the two men without their knowledge.

“As long as Chyna doesn’t get out of line, I don’t really have a reason to hurt her. But you got to know all bets are off if she comes at Dee full force.” Mark chimed in.

“Truer words have never been spoken. I know you like her, Kane. But if she gets in my face again, I will show her who the dominant female really is.” Daffney warned.

“Do what you got to do. I would just prefer that she not become one of your shadow puppets.” Kane stated frankly.

“She won’t. I can promise you that.” Daffney replied, looking directly at Kane, so he would know she was being 100% serious.

“Now, that is settled, what are the other matches that they booked for Raw?” Paul asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Mark nodded, quite thankful that Paul brought the conversation back to where it needed to be. He inhaled sharply as he told them the matches that had been on the booking sheets he saw. He honestly wasn’t too worried about the matches, since the rest of the guys in the Ministry could hold their own. Even if they suffered some losses, it wouldn’t be as crushing as Vince and Shane were likely hoping it would be and they still had Ryan to run interference when need be. So it meant they could enjoy watching the McMahons plan to destroy them go up in smoke.


End file.
